XMEN: The New Generation
by Skyelah
Summary: Two girls, the slutty cheer-captain and the teenage genius, are kidnapped by a top-secret agency, the MCA, where they are tortured and tested alongside several other teens who all have one thing in common; they're the next generation of Class 5 mutants.
1. Harmony's Story

**This story is written by two different authors. Carmen's POV is written by yours truly. Harmony's/ Tacy's POV is written by my friend Sarah. The writing style is considerably different, this is just so no one gets confused :).**

**If you want to see detailed character profiles for this and my other stories, you can check out our Quizazz account, also called Skyelah.**

**ENJOY :)**

* * *

I walked down the school hallway in my black, red, and white cheerleading uniform with my high pony tail swinging back and forth. My 2 best friends, Kristen and Beth, were on either side of me, as kids quickly moved out of the way, not wanting to get in _my _way. Boys stared at us as we walked past them, not giving a damn as their girlfriends fumed with jealously. The quarterback with his friends: the Basketball and hockey captain, walked past, checking us out and giving us wolf whistles.

We turned the corner into cheer hall. Cheer hall is the hallway of lockers just for cheerleaders and band geeks. I walked about halfway down the hall when I stopped to open my locker. I opened to reveal a pile of text books and notebooks on the top shelf, a black lulu lemon sweater, and a mirror bordered with pictures of my team, Kristen and me at the mall, a picture with Beth, Kristen and Me on Halloween, and a picture of my younger brother Aiden. My brother was only 10 years old and was autistic, but we were extremely close. I was the only one who listened to him and understood what he was saying. No heard us in my house, or practically anywhere else. My father made sure of that.

I looked away from the pictures and glanced at my reflection. I examined my pale white skin covering my _"freckles",_making sure my skin if perfect (which it usually is). I reapplied my red lip gloss and made sure my hair was perfect. I grabbed my Health text book, a pencil and paper before I closed my locker door. I walked to class gossiping with Beth about Kristen and how she slept with Ted Brooks over the weekend and was currently going out with his older brother, Alex Brooks.

"I swear Harmony she is turning into a bigger slut than you!" Beth said

" And turning into a bigger Bitch than you. I swear she has been going behind my back and trying to steal cheer captain from me!" I said

" I wouldn't put it past her. I saw her face when Coach Jack picked you over her. She tried spreading a rumor that you two were sleeping together" Beth explained. I was shocked that she told everyone that. I told her that in confidence. It only happened once!

"She didn't!" I said back

" No one believed it though. Everyone knows you wouldn't stoop that low" She explained. I let out sigh of relief.

"I will get her back. You said she's dating Alex Brooks?" I asked.

" Yes why...OOHHH NO. You don't think... Really... But... I don't blame you... but I had nothing to do with it." She stuttered. Thinking and speaking at the same time never works for her.

" Deal" I walked away leaving Beth to watch. I walked up to Alex who was at his locker.

" Hi Alex" I said sweetly.

" Hi Harmony, have you seen Kristen? I haven't seen her all day" He asked

" Oh her. She is probably off humping your brother" Alex turned to me with an expression of disgust. That hurt a little. I get that look a lot from other girls who wish they were me but are to pathetically ugly and gross to be me (Which is most of the girls in this world).

" I think you are mistaking her with yourself" He snapped at me.

" Actually, I would never sleep with brothers; I can actually decide which one I want. And I chose you." I stepped closer to him brushing his arm with my hand. He pushed my hand away.

"I have a girlfriend, and she happens to be your best friend" He said stepping back from me. GOD he was making this difficult.

" A best friend wouldn't spread rumors about her best friends since middle school" I said

" Most of them are true" He is right.

" Would your girlfriend go and sleep with your brother when you are away at a swim meet, and when you haven't even gotten a chance to get her to kiss you in public" I saw the doubt in his face and I smiled.

" Ted was acting strange when I got back. He wouldn't look me in the eyes, or be in the same room with me." He was speaking to himself rather to me.

" He is filled with guilt. But could you blame him? Kristen is very pretty" I almost didn't have a straight face when I said that "But on the inside she is a heartless bitch who takes men hearts and breaks them into pieces." I stepped closer to him putting my hand on his arm. He didn't shake me off this time.

" I can see why your friends" He said. Insults again, but I shook it off with a laugh.

" Alex. Poor Alex. I don't date guys or have any reason or purpose to make them fall for me. All I do is sleep with them." I explained " I am like a pick me up when their down. A way to get them over a past relationship that  
should never have begun" I stepped even closer practically whispering in his ear.

" What are you getting at Harmony?" He asked. He didn't bother stepping away.

" I think you know exactly what I am getting at" I whispered in his ear. I put my books in his locker and closed it shut. I lead him to the empty classroom and shut the door, then covered the windows.

_This happened 3 weeks ago. This is what changed my life forever. This is the reason why I am no longer known as "Harmony the slut" but became who I am today. . This is our story form my view. Harmony's Story_

I walked down the same school hallway in my same Cheerleaders uniform with the same ugly jealous girls glaring at me as I walked pass them with their same boyfriends checking me out along with my best friends Beth and Amelia. Kristen was really pissed when she found out that Alex and I had sex. But she deserved it after cheating on him with his own brother. Kristen and Alex are no longer dating but she is currently going out with Ted, Alex's brother (And she calls me a slut). Alex and I haven't spoken since that day but that is fine with me. That was usually how it went.

I stopped by my same locker opening it and glancing over the same pictures (Minus the ones with Kristen) I grabbed my health book, a pen and paper. I looked at my reflection. I looked fine. More than just fine but _fine. _My _"_Freckles_"_were covered up. My blonde hair was tied up in its usual high pony showing my fabulous bone structure, my bright blue eyes captured who ever stared too long, my lips were perfect with the red lip gloss. I looked fabulous but felt awful; I was exhausted, moody that I already snapped at Beth and Amelia for no reason. I was constantly craving chocolate. I felt like could faint or throw up. Or both. I was sore all over. Worst of all, my period was late. 1 week late. It was never late.

I closed my locker and made my way to Health class. I sat down in the back away from everyone. Usually I sat in the center, where I belong, as the center of attention, but that day I felt like crap and didn't want to hear Jake the quarterback's rude, disgusting jokes and dirty thoughts. Jake is the man-whore of the school. He has slept with more people than I ever had. I don't see how girls fall for his same old tricks to just be thrown away like trash after he's done with them. Jake and I are totally different. What I do is a service. Jake is just a stupid bastard womanizer. I was doodling on my paper when Jake the man-whore came and sat down beside me.

" Harmony, what are you doing back here? You belong in the center" Jake said, glancing at my pictures.

" Because I don't want to see your disgusting face anymore. You sitting beside me kind of defeats the purpose." I snapped at him.

" Don't be such a bitch. Why don't you go hump a pole" He said, getting up and moving across the classroom

" Isn't that what you did last night?" I threw my crumpled up page of doodles at him, hitting him in the back of the head. He turned around to say something but the teacher, Mr. Cross, a sexist short old man with big feet, walked  
in. Jake sat down and Mr. Cross started the lesson.

" Today class, we are going to be talking about the results of sexual intercourse." I rolled my eyes. Like I needed this. I knew plenty about sex from experience. Probably more than Mr. Cross did.

" We will first start by talking about STD'S". Mr. Cross talked about STD'S for the next 45 minutes. Everyone glancing my way every minute while Mr. Cross was talking. Are they stupid? I have slept with like 10 out of 15 guys in this class, and they know I make them where a condom. Yes, I have had sex without a condom before, but I go to the clinic like every 6 months and I'm clean. Mr. Cross started to talk about the other result of sex. Pregnancy.

"By having sex you can also get pregnant. That is the way your parents made you" Eww. Did not need that thought in my head "There are several symptoms of pregnancy, but they are all different for each woman. Some include moodiness, fatigue, morning sickness, tender or sore breast, tiredness, and food cravings. The most common symptom is a missed period or delayed menstruation."

I looked up from my paper and started to really pay attention. Everything he listed I had. I thought it over in my head... who had I slept with in the past couple of weeks? There was Tony Clark but he used a condom, then there was John Potter but he also used a condom, and Tyler Black, but again, condom. So no way in hell I was...WAIT! There was one other. ALEX BROOKS! He hadn't had one on him, and I didn't carry them around with me, so I had let it slip. The 10th time I don't use a condom with a guy, I get pregnant. What are the odds?

After class, I went straight to my locker, completely ignoring everything going on around me. I opened my locker, throwing everything inside. I looked at myself in the mirror. I looked exactly the same as I did before class. Perfect. Absolutely perfect. Perfect skin, perfect hair, perfect teeth, perfect lips, eyes, nose, and ears. Perfect. Perfect but miserable. I grabbed my jacket and purse before closing my locker not wanting to look at my reflection any more. I walked out of the school into the cold early April air. It was starting to smell like spring. but looked nothing like it. The sky was a dark cloudy grey giving the outside a gloomy aura. The trees looked like they had been crying, and the ground was a mushy water fill, from the last week of rain. I walked to the student parking lot where my bright pink punch buggy.

I drove across town to a little pharmacy. I walk in and the clerk gave me a dirty look, which changed quickly after he looked me up and down once or twice in a way that gave me shivers down my spine. I walked through the different aisles until I found the one that contained the pregnancy tests. I looked at the different brands trying to decide which one to choose. I eventually took one of each. Maybe some brands are defunctive and give you the wrong sing. I took my merchandise to the clerk who gave me a creepy smile but it quickly flattened when he saw what I was buying and returned to a dirty look. I paid the clerk and drove home immediately.

When I got home I parked my car on the street in front of my house forcing myself to walk up the hill that our house sat on, far away from the others on the street giving it all the privacy my father needed. I ran inside, fumbling with the keys. I walked inside to the dark hallway. I flicked on the light to reveal a front hall way with a coat closet and marble flooring leading to the oak spiral stairwell and the living room. I placed my jacket in the closet and put my boots on the shoe rack. I walked down the hallway to the oak staircase, and then walked up to the second floor where my room was. I walked into my bathroom, locking the door.

I placed my bag on the counter and stared at it. What if my period was late for another reason? There are plenty of reasons why your period is late. Maybe I miscalculated; maybe my period isn't supposed to come for another week or in a couple days. I redid the math in my head, counting 28 days from my last period. I wasn't wrong (when am I ever?). My period was due a week ago. I looked back at the bag filled with pregnancy tests. I opened the bag, grabbing one at random and tore open the box. I read the box, it said to wait three to five minutes. I waited and waited for what seemed like forever. Finally a little picture started to form. I saw it, a little pink + sign. I grabbed the box again, wanting to know what the symbol meant. I dropped the box. I was pregnant.

I ran down the stairs into our granite countered, mahogany cupboard kitchen. I opened the massive fridge and grabbed a jug of unopened sunny-D. I drank half the jug before I had to go again; I ran to the bathroom, grabbed another test. I waited another 5 minutes just to be told the exact same thing. I did this again and again until there were 5 pregnancy tests laying in front me on the stone cold marble floor. Tears trickled down my cheeks as I thought to myself. How was I going to tell my parents? How was I going to tell Alex? He wouldn't believe me; he would just say that it would be impossible to know what with all the guys I slept with. But he was right, this may not be his child, this might be some other loser guy that I slept with. I would never know until it was born. Another thought crossed my mind: How on earth was I supposed to support this child? My parents were rich, but cheap, one of the reasons they had stayed rich. They could barely choke out a dime for clothes, much less their own grandchild. Sure, they had bought me a car, but that was just to shut me up. I could get a job, but no way could I take care of myself and a child. Sure, I had practically raised my brother, but I hadn't pay for anything. If I left, then I'm was taking my brother with me. He couldn't survive this place alone.

I lay on the floor, looking up at the ceiling. I could get an abortion. Secretly, with no one knowing, that would be perfect. I could leave Friday night and go across state and get one. But would I be willing to kill a human life to keep up my reputation, my home, my brother, my life? My sucky, no good life . . . for a human life. This child's life was worth way more than mine. My life was nothing, it sucked and it was horrible. No one liked me; they were scared of me. Scared that I would steal their little boyfriends away from them, scared that I would ruin their life and make it just as worthless as mine. The only problem is they didn't know my life was worthless.

I stood up, looking at myself in the mirror. My tears had washed away all my make up to reveal what I had kept hidden. Reveal what my "freckles" really were. Bruises. I took off my shirt, only wearing my bra, to reveal even more bruises. I turned around to see my back. My back was the worst, probably because no one usually saw it. I had a huge scar that ran from my right shoulder to the left side of my hip from when I was 8 years old. I had this huge bruise that took up my entire shoulder and some small ones scattered in various places from the last week. It still hadn't faded. More tears poured from my eyes. I refused to take a life, but I also refused to allow my child to have to same fate as me. I cleaned up my mess, throwing everything in the garbage.

I went to my room. It was bright pink, and the walls were bare except for a few movie posters above my white desk that held my computer and alarm clock. I checked the clock. It read 1:00pm. My mom would be home in 2 hours with my brother and my dad would be home in 4 hours. I changed into my most comfy track pants and a shirt 3 sizes too big for me and climbed into bed, totally exhausted. I didn't know what I was doing, but I did know I was getting out of here, one way or another, with my brother and child. No matter what it might take. I lay my head down, snuggling up with the covers and fell asleep.


	2. Carmen's Story: The Letter

_It's not as easy as it seems, being a 17- year- old genius. There's a lot of pressure to be the one who's always in charge, who always knows what's going on and what we should do next. I think I' manage to do pretty good, though. But honestly, how was I supposed to know that all it would take was a single, government sealed letter, to make my life go to hell in an instant.__  
_  
I sat at the kitchen table, reading the letter with a frown on my face.

"What's wrong, pumpkin?" my mother asked, setting down the dish she was drying.

"It just doesn't feel right. Why would the government offer me a special program? It not like I'm the only smart kid at the university." Actually, that wasn't entirely true. There were a few other people; some of them were my friends, which could be considered geniuses. But somehow I managed to make even them look stupid.

My mom smiled her little half smile. We'd had this argument many times before. "Carmen, sweetie, you're 17  
and in your second year of university. You have an IQ of... God only knows how high! You halfway through a joint major in biology and ancient civilizations, _with _a full scholarship. You are definitely deserving of this opportunity." She finished with a bit of a flourish.

My frown disappeared for a minute. Moms sure are great at bragging about their kids. My IQ _could _be  
measured on a normal scale; just 40 points past genius or something like that. Mom had been so proud when they made me skip a grade for the first, and the second, time. It was weeks before she could talk to anyone about anything else. The memory made me smile. But then I glanced at the letter and frowned again. "The MCA? Who the  
hell are these people?"

"They're some elite government organizations, and it's a privilege to be asked to participate in one of their studies. Pumpkin, its okay to be a bit nervous." her voice was full of concern, and love.

"Nervous! Me? Perish the thought!" I said it with heavy sarcasm, making Mom chuckle. It was so rare that she laughed, and I loved the sound of it. My Mom had the most beautiful laugh in the world. It made you want to laugh with her. She used to laugh all the time, at everything. But ever since Dad had died. . .

"Carmen, you are the brightest, most beautiful, sweetest 17-year-old girl I have ever known, and you have no reason to be nervous." She sighed and gave another half-laugh. "Your father always said that he knew you would be  
special... he would have been so proud of you."

"The letter said that grandmamma worked for them...?"

"Your grandmother was employed by some division of the government... I can't remember which one... just before she disappeared."

"And she went crazy and tried to commit suicide just after Dad was born."

"Which had nothing to do with her work. She was always a little crazy... she would say that it was the blood of her ancestors that made her hear voices..." I had only met Grandmamma once, and I never forgot it. It was about a year before she disappeared, when I was about 5. She was constantly talking to herself, and every time she looked at me, her eyes would fill with tears. 'This shouldn't be your curse, child. Not your curse. . .". Then she would start muttering again. It always seemed to worry my Dad when she said that...

Dad...The lines in my forehead disappeared. "You really think Dad would be proud?"

Mom smiled. "Oh honey!" She threw her arms around me. I heard her voice break as she said, "I know he would be!". I closed my eyes, and let myself cry in her arms.


	3. Harmony's Story: Up In Flames

I woke up to the sound of my father yelling. I decided it would better for me if I just got up now, instead my father needing to come get me. I walked out of my room and down the oak stair case. I found my family in the parlor. My mother, a very short, chubby, pretty woman, stood in the far corner where my father couldn't hit her. Her thick brown hair covered her face, hiding the tears that were forming in her eyes as she saw me walk into the parlor. Usually, she would give a look of a relief when I stepped in, because my father lit meant my father would leave her alone. My brother Aiden was hunched over in a chair with his hands over his ears, trying desperately to block the sounds of my father's shouting. He pulled at his thin, blond hair as he tried to distract himself from what was coming.

I looked over at my father who was dancing around, flailing his arms and hand as he spouted random Greek. I only understood a few words of what he said. My father was a tall, thin man with thin blond hair and green eyes that could kill. He reminded me of a spider with his over long arms and legs, shaking with anger. He saw me the minute I walked in. He stopped where he was and look directly at me. It took all my might to look back at him.

"You. " was all he said before he marched over, grabbed me by my hair and dragged me over to the table. He stopped, shoving my face to where he wanted me to look. It was one of my several pregnancy tests.

"This isn't your mothers, so this must be yours." He let go of my hair, allowing me to stand up properly and look at him, permitting me to speak and explain myself. This was a gift on his part.

"Explain. NOW!" He thundered.

" Well, you see, I had sex. And when the sperm connected with my egg, it created an embryo, therefore creating a baby" My father smacked me so hard I fell to the ground. I felt blood above my eye from where his ring had gouged the surface.

"SMART ASS SLUT! DON'T YOU TALK TO ME LIKE THAT AGAIN!" He spat at me. A sign to not get up.

"George," My mother yelled, coming forward. Her hair was a mess and her blue eyes shone with determination. This was not like her. She usually hid in the corner until my father was done. She never stood up against my father before. Sadly, this was her mistake. My father turned on her. He punched her in the face, making her hit the floor with a loud thud, knocking her out. My brother cried out in agony like it was him who was punched, not our mother. He always felt others pain like it was his own.

"AIDEN, SHUT THE FUCK UP OR YOU'RE NEXT!" My father screamed. Aiden curled up in a ball on the floor. He opened his eyes just a little to look at me. I gave a look that told him to not worry about me, let me handle this. Aiden went back to silent sobbing. My father turned back on me.

"GET UP, GOOD FOR NOTHING SLUT." I slowly got to my feet and faced him. "You listen hear, bitch. We are going across state to get this bastard taken care of. I don't want my work to hear that my slut of a daughter got herself knocked up. I don't want another mouth to feed." He said this quietly, the quietest he has ever spoken to me, but each word was laced with venom, making a shiver run down my spine. My father hit me again, for good luck.

"Now get out of here. Take your mother and brother with you. I have friends coming over and don't want them to see how pathetic my family is." When my father said we could go, Aiden sprang up and ran for his life. I heard his footsteps on the stairs and the sound of his door closing. I stood my ground. " I SAID GET OUT OF HERE." My father did not like being disobeyed. "DO YOU NEED ANOTHER SMACK IN THE HEAD FOR YOUR BRAIN TO WORK OR ARE YOU JUST RETARDED LIKE YOUR BROTHER.'

" I'm not stupid. Neither is Aiden." This was barley a whisper.

"What did you say?" My father had glass of alcohol in his hand. My guess was scotch.

I raised my voice slightly. "I said I'm not stupid and neither is Aiden. And you are not touching my child." I looked him straight in the eye. Whatever was giving me the power to stand up to my father, I thanked it. My father only laughed in my face. I could smell the alcohol.

"Right and I am Miss Piggy." My father laughed again.

"Well, you look like her." I couldn't believe I just said that. My father turned to me, he said nothing but he threw the glass of scotch at me, only missing my face by an inch. He slapped again, frustrated that he had missed me. I didn't care though. I just stood there as straight as I could, praying the power wouldn't leave me.

"You think you're clever, eh? Well, this is what you get for being clever." My father pushed me to the ground. I fell with a thud. I looked up to see my father was on top of me, his fist raised, ready to punch me. I closed my eyes for the impact, but it never came. I opened my eyes to see my mother was trying to stop my father from hitting by holding his arm. I was in total shock.

"Harmony. Run." What my mother said was even less than a whisper but I heard it. I got out from under my father and ran. I ran upstairs to get my brother, to get away from here. I didn't know where we would go, but we were leaving this place and never coming back. I made it half way upstairs before I heard an ear piercing scream that I knew was my mothers. I stopped in my tracks, looking back. I wanted to help her like she helped me, but I knew it was too late.. I turned to grab Aiden. Tears were in my eyes as I started up the stairs again. I reached the top and was about to run forwards to Aidens room but something or someone grabbed my from behind and pulled me down the hard oak wood stairs. I screamed in anger.

My father was pulling me by my hair towards the parlor. I was angry, in pain, and upset now. He probably killed my mother, and was going to kill me and my baby next. Then it would only be my brother left. The power that helped me stand my ground in front of my father filled up inside of me. It was so powerful and it felt so right. I felt my father let go. I jumped up, ready to defend myself but my father was no longer there. In his place was a roaring fire that had spread to the entire house, including upstairs. I panicked. The flames grew bigger and bigger. The heat burned my skin. I walked through the fire, hoping to find Aiden, screaming out his name in the process. I needed to find him and get us out of here. I walked and walked for what seemed like hours, the flames not even touching my skin.

I was tired. The smoke the fire had created was over powering. I felt it take me down with each breath. But I didn't give up. Soon, however, the smoke and heat were too much for me. I couldn't handle it anymore. I called out one last time for Aiden. Hoping for an answer that I knew would never come. I lay down on the floor, ready for death to come. Instead, only complete blackness. My death wouldn't be quick, but at least it would come and take me away from my hell and into a new life. One where I could spend forever with Aiden and my baby. I just hoped it wouldn't take too long.


	4. Carmen's Story: Memory Lane

**_Darkness. Pain. Nothingness. I was surrounded by everything and nothing. My body felt as if I was suspended in liquid, but I couldn't feel anything. I couldn't touch, taste, smell or see anything. But I could hear voices. Whispering, shouting, crying. They were saying my name. Or was it... What was my name? I couldn't remember. The nothingness was swallowing me whole. I tried to cry out for help, but I was alone. ALONE!_**

"Don't leave me here alone..."

"Sir, we're ready."

**_A voice! It was not a voice that I knew, but there was someone here! I wasn't alone!  
_**  
"Good. Administer the drugs."

**_The second voice made me shiver. It scraped against my skin like nails on a chalkboard... Nails?... __Chalkboard? I knew the names, but I couldn't put an image to it. My mind felt stretched to even comprehend the words being spoken. Was I going insane?_**

"Sir, are you sure it was the best idea, using the isolation tank for her first trial? Many of the others went mad...I don't think it wise-"

"No one is paying you to think, soldier! Shut your mouth and administer the bloody drugs!"

_**I silently thanked the voice that had tried to protect me, as I felt a cold trickle that must have been the drugs seeping into my bloodstream. Everything was silent... when my world exploded with the lights, sound and colour of a memory long ago. Suddenly I had a name. Carmen. I said it out loud. CARMEN!**_

"Carmen!"

My father was hooked up to countless machines and watching 'Wheel of Fortune' on TV when I saw him for the last time. The hospital room was white. The colour of Death. The only spot of colour in the room was Dad's bright orange bed sheet. Kelley and I had bought it for him after our first visit to the hospital, several weeks prior. Some of Dad's students at the university had helped us decorate it, with signatures and fabric markers and little teddy bears that we had stitched on. It looked out of place in the dreary hospital room.

"Hey kiddo!" Dad's face split into a wide grin. "Get over here and give me a hug!" He sounded enthusiastic, and he looked better than when I had last seen him. But his eyes betrayed how tired he was. I ran across the room as fast as my little 7-year-old legs could carry me and launched myself onto the bed beside him. This set off a loud beeping from one of his machines. "Careful, pumpkin! These are expensive! I don't think your allowance is big enough to cover a broken one!"

A nurse walked into the room and, seeing me on the bed, gave me a dirty look. I stuck out my tongue. Adults were icky and rude, with the exception of Mom and Dad. The nurse gave a little huff to show just how offended she was by my ridiculous behaviour, and then turned her back to fiddle with one of Dad's machines. I looked back at my Dad. He winked at me, and stuck out his tongue at the nurses back. I dissolved into a fit of giggles. The nurse frowned at us both, giggling and laughing and rolling around on the bed, then she sashayed out, sighing and shaking her head. This proved too much for me, I burst out laughing. Dad laughed with me until I caught my breath.

"Oh, Daddy! When will you get out of here? I miss you at home!"

"I have to get better first, pumpkin. Don't you like spending time with Mommy?"

I frowned. Yes, but..." I looked around, and then leaned in to whisper in my Dad's ear. "Mommy can't cook!"

"Oh you poor child!" Dad said, laughing. "Did Mommy try to make something other than Kraft Dinner?"

"Casserole. I almost died!"

"Well, don't tell your mother that. She has enough to worry about."

"Daddy, will you ever get better?" I asked, with all the innocence of a child. Dad looked at me with a sad little smile on his face, and brushed back the dark hair that had fallen into my eyes.

"Well, pumpkin, I don't know. What do you think?"

"Mommy says you have cancer. But cancer doesn't always get better" my little lips trembled and my eyes started to fill with tears. Dad kissed my cheeks and wiped the tears away.

"Shh, sweetie. Don't cry. I'm going to get better, I promise."

"Pinky swears?" I held out my little finger. Dad smiled.

"I pinky swear it." He wrapped his little finger around my much smaller one. But then the smile fell from his face, and he looked more urgent. "But just in case, pumpkin, there's something I have to tell you. You have to promise me that you won't tell anyone. Do you promise?"

"I promise, Daddy"

"Good. Now, did I ever tell you about Grandmamma?"

"You said it made you sad, Daddy. She died."

"Yes, she did, sweetie. But Grandmamma was special. She had a very special gift. The kind of gift that nobody else has."

"Did you get the gift?"

"No, pumpkin. But you did."

My eyes widened. "I did?"

"Yes, you did. And when you're older, I'm going to teach you how to use your gift. Your Grandmamma taught me how, because we both knew you would be special."

"Why can't you teach me now?" I pouted.

Dad smiled at my impatience."I have to get better, first, pumpkin. And when I do, I'll tell you more about your special gift. Okay?"

"Okay, Daddy. I love you"

He smiled at me weakly."I love you too, pumpkin. Now, give me a kiss." I leaned over and kissed him on the cheek, his stubble tickled my chin. He smelled like he always did, of oranges and cinnamon and other wonderful things, except hanging over this was another scent. A scent I would later learn was the smell of sickness.

"Bye Daddy." I said, crawling down off of his bed. I walked across the white, white room. As I turned the doorknob I heard his quiet whisper of 'I love you, Carmen'.

...He died the next day.

_**I was screaming and crying and thrashing around in my empty prison. Suddenly the lid was thrown open and light poured in. It burned my eyes and I stopped my thrashing to curl up into a tight little ball, tucking my head in between my knees. The man with the voice like nails stood towering over me, spitting his words.**_

"You hear that, freak? You're special. And we're gonna find out just how special!"

_**The nail-voice-man walked away. I heard his footsteps thudding across the floor. The there were hands around me, gentle hands, wrapping me in a towel and helping me out of the tank. I recognized the first man's voice. An angel's voice.**__**  
**_  
"I'm sorry. Truly sorry."

_**Then his hands were replaced by the second man's who gripped me roughly. I felt the sting of a needle in my arm, and then I felt nothing at all.**_


	5. Harmony's Story: Falling

I was falling.  
Falling into nothing.  
The darkness surrounded me.  
I was alone.  
Completely alone.  
I waited  
And waited.  
Waited for my body to hit the ground.  
Waited for my body to explode under the pressure of my fall.  
Waited for my organs and blood to splatter the surrounding area.  
Waited for my death.  
But instead nothing.  
Nothing was happening.  
I just fell and waited.  
Screaming wouldn't help.  
No one was around to hear it.  
No one was around to help me.  
I was completely alone.  
There was no noise.  
No light.  
No life.  
Only Darkness

I waited for something to happen.  
Nothing did.  
Just me.  
That's when it hit me.  
It hit inside me.  
A large electric shock exploded within me, reaching out to the very tips of my fingers and toes.  
I felt it again.  
It was stronger.  
Echoing throughout my body, making it jerk and move as I fell.  
But I wasn't falling.  
I was slowing down.  
I was landing.  
Will I meet death...?  
Or will I only meet more darkness?  
I slowed down.  
More and more.  
Then I landed.  
I was hard and cold.  
Worse than the electric shock.  
This woke me.  
Took me away.  
Took me away from peace and quiet.  
Away from death.  
I heard people talking.  
I didn't understand them.  
But they were talking.  
Rushing to help me.  
But I didn't want help.  
I didn't want to live.  
I wanted to die.  
Get away from this hell that people call a home.  
It was never a home to me.  
Home is where you are welcomed and loved.  
Not beaten and rejected.  
I opened my eyes to a blinding light.  
There were two people.  
One smiled.  
One didn't.  
One said I would be all right.  
The other wondered how I lived.  
I did too.  
Why did I live?  
Why didn't these people just let me die and rest in peace?  
Why did they have to save me?  
Bring me back to a night mare I have lived my whole life?  
Why?

I would ask myself this question for the rest of my life. I would ask myself if these people knew what I had gone through and would go through. Would they have let me die if they had known? I lay motionless in my hospital bed. I had been here for 2 days now. The doctors refused to tell me what happened to my family and I refused to tell them what happened. The police had come by several times, asking me questions, but I never answered. For one thing, I don't know what happened. The only thing I remember is my father about to kill me... then nothing. I don't know where the fire came from, who started it or anything like that. The police and the doctors don't know that, of course. The only thing they know is that I have endured 16 years of abuse. I didn't have to say anything; it was really obvious with my fractured bones, bruises and scars that were not a result of the fire. They sent in 2 different social workers who tried to get me to talk. The only thing I said was "I will talk if you tell me where my brother and mother are.". I came out of the fire with minor injuries, nothing bad except burn on my left wrist. I ate everything they gave me. I try to be healthy for my baby. I want my baby to be strong and wise, not pathetic like me. I didn't know what I would do with it, but I was trying my best. No one had come to visit me either. I didn't expect so. Everyone hated me. I would be surprised if people did come.

I was lying in bed, trying to sleep. Sleeping was something I had trouble with, because every time I closed my eyes, I am filled with darkness and the sounds of my father's cold, hard voice throwing insults at me. All I feel is his fist pounding my stomach, trying to kill my baby. I was just lying there. I heard the door open and footsteps. A clicking noise like a pair of heels, then the clunk of men's dress shoes. My doctor was a man, and the second must be another social worker. I listened to their conversation.

"We should let her sleep. She hasn't been sleeping very well" my doctor whispered.

" How do you know, if she hasn't been talking?" asked the woman

" The dark circles under eyes tell us. I expect it's due to the incident. Post Traumatic Stress."

" Does she know what happened?" The woman asked

" Won't say, unless we tell her what happened to her brother and mother. Doesn't bother to ask about her father." The doctor said

" What did happen to her family?" the woman asked, curious.

" Her father died as a result to the fire. His body was completely burned. We had to identify him with his dental records, but that was just enough. Her mother didn't die as a result of the fire, she was already dead. Stabbed to death, by what seems to be a beer bottle. And her brother died from asphyxiation, he suffocated due to the smoke." Tears started to form in my eyes. My mother died trying to save me and my brother was dead because I couldn't find him in time. I stayed silent, not wanting to let them know I was listening, the tears falling down my cheeks.

"I heard she was pregnant when this happened?" The woman mentioned

" Yes. She was pregnant. She lost the baby in the fire" More tears were falling now and a sob escaped my lips as I heard the door open and footsteps walk out. When I knew they were gone. I sat up and cried. I didn't care if people heard me. It was my fault. They were dead... my mother, my brother, and my baby. They were gone because of me. I had nothing to live for, nothing at all. My mother is dead, my brother is dead, and my baby is dead... all because of me.

I was still weak. My legs shook beneath me, but I held myself up. I detached myself from the machines and walked over to the bathroom, grasping the wall for support. I closed and locked to door behind me, turning the light on. I examined myself in the mirror. I was pale, paler than usual, my bright blue eyes no longer sparkled and my smile was flat. I had lost all reason to smile. My tears stung my cheeks, making the bruises more visible. I looked at the scar that etched from right collar bone to my left shoulder. I had almost forgotten this scar; I had gotten it because Aiden had knocked over my mother's favourite vase. He was only 5. I took the blame for it. My father took a piece of glass from the broken vase and carved this gash along my collar bone and to my shoulder. I shuddered at the thought. I turned on the tap, splashing cold water on my face. I knew what I had to do. I just didn't know if I was brave enough to do it.

I dried my face and looked back at myself. I brushed my hair out with my fingers and walked out. I put on a white house coat and white fuzzy slippers the nurses had given me yesterday. I walked out of my room. The nurses were too busy with other patients to notice me slowly walking to the stairs. The door was heavy, but I was able to open it. I walked up 6 flights of stairs until I made it to the roof.  
I stepped out on the roof, feeling stones and cigarette butts under my feet as I walked to the edge of the building. I looked down over the edge. Cars and ant-sized people rushed by, thinking it was just going to be another normal day for them. Not for long. I took off the house coat and the slippers, stepping onto the edge of the building. I held my arms out, closing my eyes and taking one last breath of life before I fell to my death. I put my right leg out in front of me, hanging over the edge, preparing myself to take that one step... when I heard a voice behind me.

" You shouldn't do that. It's quite dangerous". I was startled by the voice, but kept my balance, keeping my leg out, eyes closed and arms out.

" That's the idea, isn't it" I replied, not looking at the person behind me.

" To throw your life away, just because everything you loved is lost?" The voice said with skepticism. I heard footsteps behind me meaning whoever the voice belonged to was coming closer.

" YES" I yelled. "Everything that kept me going is gone. It is gone along with my pain. I am finally free to make my own decisions. This is my decision, so don't question it."

" Exactly. Your pain is gone. You should be celebrating, not moaning because the people who saved you are dead. What would your mother think, killing yourself after she just died to save you, your brother and your child?"

" She would think she died for nothing. They are dead because of me. Because they had to help me. They were so brave, but I couldn't even help myself. And yet I should live? Why me?" Tears stung my eyes, and I realized I had stepped down from the ledge. I felt an arm on my shoulder.

"Harmony, you are more special than you think. "I looked at the source of voice. I saw big brown eyes filled with pain, his long brown hair was slicked back, showing his strong cheekbones. He brought his face towards me and whispered into my ear.

" I am sorry, Harmony" These were the last words I heard. Something pierced my skin at the back of my neck. I felt darkness rushing around me, and I collapsed into its welcoming arms


	6. Carmen's Story: An Angel

I was screaming and laughing and crying all at once. There were tears rolling down my face, but I had no way of knowing whether they were tears of pain or tears of euphoria. I didn't know anything in my current state. All I knew was pain. My muscles were aching and every fibre of my being burned with the heat of a thousand fires. There were moments, brief moments, when my pain would subside slightly. I took those moments to collect my thoughts, trying to remember who I was, where I was, why I was here. But the pain returned, it always returned to obliterate everything I thought I knew.

_**My name was Carmen. Carmen Dracoll. I'm 17 years-old. Where am I? I'm... Nope, skip that one. I have a little sister, and a Mom who love me. Who are missing me. And-**__**  
**_  
"AHHHHHHHH FUCK IT!" The pain was back, and I was lost again.

"Still no response to shock treatment, sir" I knew this voice... "Mutant X gene remains dormant." Ahhh... it was my angel. The man who had defended me time and time again. My protector. And currently, my tormentor, as he was the one standing by the controls of the electric chair I was strapped in to, with straps of thick leather that chafed my skin with each convulsion.

"Damn it! Shock her again!" The rusted-angry-scraping voice said.

"But sir, her session has already extended past an hour. She's endured more than-"

"DO IT!"

I silently pleaded with my protector, but my pleas were cut off in another explosion of fire. I felt as if I were melting, dissolving into nothing. I think I may have screamed, but it seemed impossible to make a sound. It was over almost as quickly as it started. "Nothing, sir" My protector sounded relieved as he turned the machine of. I slumped down into my chair.

"Show us your powers, mutant! Damn you, show us SOMETHING!" The captain slapped me across the face with the back side of his hand. I couldn't even register the pain.

"I don't... have... any powers..." I forced myself to speak, although every word was painful. "... I don't know... what... you're talking... about."

"Of course you do! Your grandmother did! You father even told you, you stupid girl! You just haven't triggered them yet!"

"You're... crazy..." I flopped my head back to give him the most evil glare I could muster. I spat my words at him with venom and a hatred I had never felt before. "...you asshole!"

"DON'T! CALL! ME! CRAZY!" he thundered, making every word its own sentence. I noticed his face was now the most interesting shade of purple as he fumbled with the straps that bound my wrists to the chair. "They all said I was crazy, but I was only protecting them from mutants! From freaks like YOU!" He grabbed me by both my forearms, hard enough that it would leave bruises, and shook me.

"The only... freak... here is... is YOU!" I spat at him.

"AUGHHHHHH!" His rage was beyond words now, and saliva flew from his mouth as he screamed at me. He definitely needed Tic Tac. I probably would have told him that, except suddenly he gripped me by my hair and started hauling me out of the room.

"Captain, stop!" My protector, always standing up for me. "It has been 5 weeks! If she had any powers, she would have shown them by now! Just let her-" he was cut off by the Captain's fist to his face. I screamed as he fell to the floor. The captain kicked the heavy metal door open. I managed to catch a glimpse of my protector as he was pushing himself up off of the floor. Blood stained his perfect lips, flowing from his nose. He looked at me with his dark eyes, full of apologies, and sadness. I stared back at him, trying to convey all of my gratitude, adoration and affection into that one look. I think he understood. But before I could be sure, the one called Captain had pulled me out of the torture chamber and started down the long, white washed halls that led to the common area. The door was open; it always was, so the guards outside could keep an eye on us. Captain pulled me up by my hair until my head was about level with his waist, only to push me hard onto the cement floor of the common area. All the other kids turned their eyes wide.

"You see this! This is what happens when you disobey me! This is the price you pay for insolence!" Captain punctuated each sentence by kicking me hard between my shoulder blades. I heard crying, one of the younger kids was crying in the corner. With each kick, a little sob escaped her lips. I felt tears escape my eyes, and tracked them rolling down my cheeks. She needn't suffer because I was. The Captain looked around; satisfied that he had made his point. He aimed one last kick at my back, then turned and slammed the door shut behind him.

The room was entirely silent. I felt everyone's eyes staring at me, but no one moved to help. I tried to stand, but my limbs felt like they had been liquefied. Which they nearly had been. My legs collapsed underneath me. "Please..." my voice was so quiet. I don't know if anyone heard me. I lifted my head weakly. Everyone was staring, and I could see their eyes, full of pity... and fear. "Please..." I said a little louder.

Everyone in the room took a step back. Some turned their faces away. I didn't blame them. If the Captain found out... I didn't want anyone to suffer. I lay my head back down on the floor. The cement was cool on my burning skin, and wet. It took a second before I realized that the wetness was my tears.

Suddenly a hand appeared in my field of vision. A perfect hand. "Tacy, don't!" someone across the room protested. The hand ignored them, grasping mine and pulling me gently up to my feet. I kept my face looking down. Tacy, whoever she was, didn't need to see me like this. The hand wouldn't have that. I felt fingers, soft but firm, on my chin, lifting my head. I relented, and looked at my saviour.

She was beautiful. She was perfect. Her hair was the lightest blonde I had ever seen, almost white, falling in waves past her shoulders. Her blue eyes filled with tears as she took in my bruised face. It hurt me to see her cry. She looked as if she had just stepped out of a magazine, or a cosmetics advertisement... but she was more beautiful than any model. She was real, and yet her beauty was otherworldly. It was impossible to comprehend. She had a sad little smile on her face, the smile of someone who has seen the most terrible things in the world, and yet loves it anyways. I teetered a little and she steadied me, drawing me up to my full height. I frowned as I realized I was a good few inches taller than her. That didn't feel right to me - shouldn't an angel be greater than a mere mortal like me?

And her name, Tacy, suited her beauty. Tacy... it struck a familiar chord in my memory. "Tacy... silent... in the Latin." Her smile grew, lighting up her face. I realized that she reminded me of my little sister Kelley. She had the same flawless innocence about her. Tacy's hands started moving, tracing shapes and letters in the air... sign language.

_What's your name?_

"I'm Carmen."

_Carmen, you can understand sign language?_

"My sister... my little sister... she had hearing problems. I've been using sign language since I was very young." I signed my name to show her.

_Carmen, I'm so sorry for what has happened to you. Come with me. I'll take care of you. And I'll explain everything._

Her hands caressed my face. It should have felt strange, having a stranger touch me with such familiarity, but it didn't. It felt right. It felt like a mothers touch, full of love and care. It felt like having a friend.

"Thank you". She took my arm around her shoulder and supported me as I limped, steering me toward the dormitories. As we passed them, the other kids all took a step back, still staring wide-eyed. Tacy just ignored them.

_We'll take care of each other. It's the only way we'll survive in here._


	7. Tacy's Story: The MCA

I was sitting in a chair my legs huddled to my chest, my hair hiding my face, not wanting to be seen. I was watching Abraham and Orion play chess. Any strategtic game you played with Orion was not a fair one. But what else were you to do when you were stuck in a windowless rectangle room of metal all day, with only had a rabbit ear television, a few games, half a book shelf of old books and magazines that are older than the Captain for entertainment? I turned away from the game to see what everyone else was doing. Tyler, Mark and Garan were trying to watch the rabbit ear television. Mark was smacking it with his fist every so often to get a clearer picture, but it wasn't really doing much. I could see Mark's hair turn redder and redder as he got more and more frustrated. Tyler tried fixing it, but it only made it worse. Amala was flipping through a fashion magazine from the 30's. Diamond, Gabrielle, Adam, and Brianne were playing a game of monopoly. Courtney was reading a book with the binding coming loose every time she turned a page and Leo, Orion's twin, was trying to cheer up Millie because Captain wasn't allowing her to eat again.

I turned back to the game of chess but nothing had happened. Abraham was trying to stop Orion from taking is queen, but whatever Abraham thought of, Orion could hear. I rested my head on my knees, trying not to remember last night. Trying not to remember his touch, his smell, and his constant attempts to make me talk. How his lips made a shiver run up my spine. How he tried to persuade me again and again. I shuddered, trying but failing. I felt a hand on my shoulder, and looked up to see Orion. His crystal clear blue eyes were filled with pity and remorse as he relived those moments with me in my head.  
_  
__GET OUT OF MY HEAD_

I screamed inside my head. I refused to talk to anyone, after what had happened to James. Orion quickly removed his hand and put them to his ears trying to block out my screaming mental voice. I can be loud when I want to be.

"How many times does she have to tell you to leave her thoughts alone" Abraham chuckled. , moving his queen to safety without Orion reading his mind.

"Sometimes it's hard to control. The stronger the thought, the stronger link I have with it. Sometimes it's so strong I can't control it." Orion gave one last look of pity towards me before turning back to his game.

I didn't need pity. I needed freedom. The only freedom from this place is death.  
I put my head back down closing my eyes and letting my mind drift to anywhere but last night. I thought back to when I first came here.

_I woke up in a bed so soft and warm, but the place itself didn't feel right. It felt cold and awkward, I got the eerie feeling of death causing me to jump up frightened. I was drowsy and uncertain where or who I was at first. Just sitting up, looking around the white room. The room itself was warm but the vibe I got from it set me off. There was a big black stone fireplace right across the bed with a bright fire that warmed the air, clashing horribly with the white walls and white bed sheets, but still giving a homey feeling. I was standing on the cold, dark hardwood floor that sent a chill through my body. I noticed a wall-to-wall window right behind me that showed a magnificent view of an old forest. The forest looked as if it came out of fairytale, with the tall trees that extended past what the eyes could see. Luscious green moss covered each tree and a brighter green reflected off the newly wet leaves. It seemed rain had just fallen, or morning dew. The sky was cloudy grey, but the room itself still seemed bright. ___

_I looked around the room, noticing three white oak doors, two on the right and one on the left. I deciding to try the ones on the right and opening the one furthest from the black fireplace. A beautiful bathroom, fit for a queen; a bathtub that could fit three people was on the right, with anther wall to wall window facing the forest. There were double sinks and a clean clear mirror. Looking into the mirror, I realized I was no longer wearing the white hospital gown but instead a simple black tank top and plaid pajama bottoms. Thinking about I had gotten into this clothing while I was unconscious scared me. I turned and went to the other side of the room, flinging the door open to the smell of bacon and eggs. ___

_I sniffed the air, relaxing my muscles and looking into the brightly lit room. This one too had a wall to wall window that showed the fairytale forest. The cold hardwood floor seemed to continue throughout into the kitchen. A long black stone countertop to match the one in the bedroom had white shelves and drawers lined up against the window. It was full of high-tech looking kitchen gear. There was also a huge island that was as long as the counter but about a meter or wider. With a matching black countertop. Chairs were lined up on the island, facing the window. A man with brown eyes and brown hair slicked back to show off his high cheek bones was standing at the stove. I recognized the man to be the one on the roof who stabbed me with the needle and caused me to pass out. I stood at the door frame, clutching the doorknob, just staring at the man. The man quickly noticed me and turned to face me. His eyes were no longer filled with pain, but something else. He smiled at me and motioned me to sit, but I stood where I was.___

_"Come on, now, Harmony, you must be starving. I have some bacon and eggs here, if you want." The man said pointed to the frying pan from which he was cooking. My stomach took over. My legs lead me towards a chair. I sat down, and right away the man gave me a plate of food. I looked at it, not touching it; I leaned in and sniffed it to make sure no weird odours were coming from it. The man laughed at me.___

_"I promise you, I didn't poison it. My name is John, by the way." John took the frying pan off the stove and put it in the sink across from him, but John didn't turn the stove off. I watched as the flame danced. John sat down beside me with a plate for himself and started eating. I watched him eat for a couple minutes before taking a bite of mine. I finished my dish before John did so I sat awkwardly, not knowing what to do. John soon finished eating and collected out plates. He piled them in the sink before sitting back down. He turned his chair to face me.___

_"Harmony, do you know what you are?" John asked. I thought it was a dumb question but I answered anyway.___

_"A human" I answered giving him a look___

_" He shook his head before extending his arm towards the dancing flame on the burner. He didn't touch it. He didn't have to. The flame jumped into the palm of his hand. John bought his hand towards me, showing as he manipulated the fire, making it bigger, smaller, into objects, then back again into a small dancing flame.___

_"You're not just an ordinary human Harmony. You're something greater. " John said.___

_"What do you mean?" I didn't mean for my voice to crack but it did. The magic trick he did scared me.___

_"Harmony you are a mutant" I stared at John not believing what he just said. If I was a mutant, why wasn't I to protect myself against my father? Why wasn't I able to save my mother and brother? Why hadn't it shown its self before? ___

_"If I was a mutant I would know."___

_" Mutations don't manifest until adolescence. Some are minor. Some are incredible. Like yours, for example. You are able to create fire at will." John explained. The small dancing flame disappeared from hands as he explained.___

_"That makes no sense" I yelled.___

_"Actually it does. Remember three days ago when that fire broke out at you house?" John asked___

_" Yes. It came from nowhere" I answered ___

_"No it didn't. It came from you" ___

_"That's crazy. You're crazy. Why am I here anyway? Where am I."?___

_" I am not crazy Harmony. You have a powerful gift and if you aren't careful and don't learn how to control it, it can kill more people. Just like it killed your family."___

_" THAT'S NOT TRUE!" I screamed at him tears rolling down my cheeks.___

_"It is very true. That's the reason I brought you here. The government will hunt you down and kill you because of what you are. A Mutant. This place is called the M.C.A. Here you are safe from them and safe from hurting anyone else. All I want to do is keep you safe." John grabbed hold of my hands and brought then close to him. He pulled me close and placed his lips on mine. He was strong. I didn't like this at all. I didn't know this guy or why he brought me here. I needed to get away but he was just too strong, too strong. He wouldn't pull away, wouldn't let me go. ___

_The power I felt before came back, giving me strength. I pushed him off me and saw we were encircled with flames. John looked satisfied with himself, a smirk playing on his lips. With a wave of his hand, the flames had shrunk into his hand, into a tiny dancing flame. Without a thought I ran for it, running to the front door and throwing it open. I raced down the narrow hallway. At the end of the hall there were double doors. With a quick glance back, I saw John wasn't following me. I threw open the double doors, running out to only be stopped by two men, no older than thirty five. They each had smirks on their face, pleased with themselves. The men were wearing green military uniforms under what appeared to be armor covering most of the uniform. The men looked at each other then took one of my arms, each grasping then very tightly. I could hardly move. The men stood tall and brisk, not moving a muscle. They were facing the double doors where John had just come from.__  
__" Take her to Captain. Tell him to forget the others scheduled for the day and concentrate on her. Also tell him not to let any of the other soldiers touch her. She is mine. That includes you two. Now go. I will join in the session shortly." The men took me away, leading out through another pair of doors and onto a small bridge that carried us to a tall dark stone tower that looked like it could be from the middle Ages. ___

I stopped reminiscing, skipping my first session, where John watched as Captain and other soldiers beat me and electricuted me over and over again. My constant screaming, begging them to stop, promising anything and everything. My session lasted 2 days. They wanted me to produce as much fire as I could, before I fainted with exhaustion. Then there were memories of after, when the same soldiers who caught me brought me to the common room, throwing me to the ground like I was trash. Here, we are trash. James had rushed to my aid, scooping me up and carrying me to the couch, were the others crowded around to get a look at the new girl. James barked orders at everyone in his thick Irish accent, telling them to get blankets, glasses of water, clearing room for Amala so she could clean and heal my wounds. James was the best thing in this hell hole. He was nice to everyone, caring for them when there was no one else. He was perfect. He was our leader, our saviour... until he was killed. After he died, everything fell apart. Abraham was the new leader, but he didn't like it. He didn't like being responsible for everyone. He is still a great guy, but he isn't James. No one could replace him.

I was snapped out of my thought at the sound of Common room doors being kicked open. Everyone stood up, dropping whatever they were doing, to watch the Captain kick something to the floor. It was girl.

"You see this! This is what happens when you disobey me! This is the price you pay for insolence!" Every word the Captain said was marked with a kick to the girl's back. I heard soft, small sobs every time the steel toed boot came in contact with the girl's shoulder blade. Millie started to cry. Leo tried to shush her up. We didn't need another flood on our hands. The Captain stopped kicking the girl to look around, making sure he made his point. A cruel evil smirk came across his wrinkly, ugly face. He gave one last hard kick before stomping out the door and slamming it shut behind him.

The room was completely quiet. We all stood there, looking at the girl, not knowing what to do. Usually James would organize us, but he was gone. Abraham didn't say anything; he just stared at the girl. She was about my age, maybe younger. The girl was pretty, and not just pretty, but really pretty. Her long, dark hair shone in the dim lit room. She had perfect skin, the colour of cocoa, but covered with bruises, cuts, burns and what seemed to be a stab mark on her back. The girl wasn't wearing sweat pants and a white t-shirt like us, but just rags. Her shirt was probably nice once, but now it was nearly torn off, and her jeans were muddy and ripped. I swore I heard something escape her lips other than a sob, but it was so soft and faint, I could hardly tell. I stepped forward a little bit, but Orion held me back, taking my hand and not letting go.

"Please..." The girl lifted her head up, opening her eyes just a bit, revealing the most stunning brown eyes I had ever seen. They were so full of fear and helplessness. Everyone took a step back, but not me; I shook my hand free from Orion and walked towards the girl. I went on my knees, extending my hand and my help.

"Tacy, don't!" I heard Mark call. I ignored him, and lifted the girls head up to see her bruised face and brown eyes. Tears stained her face and were still rolling down her cheeks. I gave her a small smile, helping her up. I brought the girl up to her full height, realizing she was a good couple inches taller than me.

"Tacy... silent... in the Latin." The girl spoke. My smile grew. James had given me that name since I had refused to tell them mine and I rarely said a word. Since she knew my name, I needed to know hers. I started spelling out letters, doing sign language, the way I communicated with everyone. I didn't like to talk.  
_  
__What's your name?_I asked.

"I'm Carmen." What a pretty name I thought  
_  
__Carmen, you can understand sign language?_

"My sister... my little sister... she had hearing problems. I've been using sign language since I was very young."  
_  
__Carmen, I'm so sorry for what has happened to you. Come with me. I'll take care of you. And I'll explain everything._

I lead Carmen out of the Common room, past the dormitories, ignoring the looks I got from everyone. I supported Carmen and helped her to the washroom. If the others weren't going to help her, I would. I supported Carmen with my one shoulder, though she towered over me, and pushed the washroom door open. I pulled her to the toilet, putting the seat down with my leg, and sitting Carmen down there. She rested her head against the cold stone wall, allowing her hair to fall back and expose her bruised cocoa face. I rushed to the sink, grabbing one of the ragged towels and soaking it cold water before going back to Carmen to clean her wounds. She had a long gash on her forearm with burnt skin surrounding it. Most of her body was covered in big purple and green bruises, and two black eyes. They must have been at her for a long time, maybe even weeks. I realised that it would take forever to clean them myself with only a rag. Putting the cloth down, I picked her up and half carried her over to the showers. I turned the timer on. Warm water poured onto Carmen's dark skin. Her eyes fluttered open and closed and she gave me a faint smile. I returned it. I closing the curtain giving her the privacy she needed

I left the bathroom to go to my dorm and get clothes for Carmen when I ran right into someone. I fell to the floor with a clatter, landing on my butt. I heard the person I ran into fall as well. I opened my eyes to see Amala sitting on her bum, eyes closed, wincing in pain from the bump on her head. Just as I got a glimpse of it, it faded away. I stood up, brushing myself off before helping Amala to her feet. I gave her a dirty look. She shouldn't have stepped back when Carmen needed help. She should have stepped up and helped. She was the healer of the group. Amala gave me a look of guilt.

" I am sorry Tacy I should have helped. I was just...scared." Amala's voice shook. We were all scared. It was hard not to be, with creepy guards watching you day and night, taking you away once a week to be tortured until Captain was satisfied. I gave her an understanding look and pointed her to the washroom where Carmen was. Amala hurried to the washroom as I continued to my dorm. I was able to find Carmen an extra shirt and pants. Sadly she would have to keep the underwear she was wearing, unless she didn't mind wearing the ones John gave me. Something told me she probably would mind, so I threw them back into my drawer. I walked back to the bathroom where Carmen was sitting on the toilet; Amala was just finishing off with the gash on her forearm when I walked in. Carmen gave me a smile, which I returned. I placed the clothes on the not-so-clean counter before walking up to Amala and Carmen.

" Thank you" Carmen's voice was weak, but clear. The healing had helped.  
Once Amala was finished I gave Carmen the clothes from my room, which she took willingly. Carmen changed as we waited outside and soon emerged. She looked better. Amala and I guided her to the common room where we sat her on the couch. She looked exhausted. I sat down beside her, pulling her head on to my lap, and started to brush her long, dark brown hair with my fingers. Slowly, her breathing steadied. I looked up at the rest of them. Their faces filled with guilt, and they refused to look at me. I gave them the dirtiest look that I could, causing Mark and Abraham to turn away, disgusted with themselves. Amala spoke first.

" Where did Leo go?" I looked around, noticing that Leo was gone. Orion stood in the corner farthest from us.

" I went to get food. Where else where I would go, Disney World?" Leo appeared in front of me out of nowhere. This wasn't the first time he had done it, but it always caused my heart to jump, because you never knew where he was going to appear. I heard a small weak laugh come from Carmen as she sat up to eat. Captain probably hadn't fed her while she was locked away in the _Turris Tormenta. _Leo passed Carmen a plate full of mashed potatoes, pork chops, corn and bread. This is our usual dinner time meal. It must be close to dinner now if Leo was able to score this. We don't have a clock to tell the time or any windows to guess, so our best guesses are when the Guards usher us to our meals. I caught Leo passing a similar plate to Millie. I wonder which cook he got the food this time. Usually it's Bertha, a sweet old woman who sneaks us brownies on our birthdays. Our only way to know the day or time of year. The Captain or John decline us any way of knowing the day, time, month, year or any of that, trying to keep us as isolated as possible. The best description of the day or year is when a new kid comes, but by the time we usually meet them it's been a couple weeks or even a month at the most, but that's only a guess.

Carmen finished her plate quickly, and Leo passed her a cup of water. She took small sips from it for the next hour or so. No one spoke but they started to move closer as Carmen finished her meal. Amala stayed on the other side of Carmen, while Leo sat backwards on a chair facing us with a lost look in his eye, meaning he was deep in thought or trying to communicate with his brother. By the time Carmen put her glass down everyone was huddled around the couch, just watching.

"Where am I" Carmen broke the silence. Everyone turned their heads to her without actually looking at Carmen, but exchanging glances with one another. Adam finally spoke up.

" It's called the MCA."

" Or hell, but Hell would at least give us a decent T.V." Leo added, trying to lighten the mood. No one smiled.

_" _It's a government organization, or it used to be. It's not anymore." Garan added.

_"_What do they do?" Carmen's voice was barely a whisper but strong.

" What you just experienced before being dragged here. Tortured until there is nothing else" Orion says softly.

" Always has been, always will." Tyler clenched his teeth. Carmen still looked very confused so Abraham stepped in.

" A few of us have been for a while, and some of us only a few years. I was here when the government still ran the place, and it was no better. About 10 years ago, more or less a guy came and took over this place. We thought he was here to free us, but he was just wanted to use us for every little bit of power we have left. We refer to him as Dean."

" The Asshole that just dragged you" Mark did quick look around to make sure the Guards weren't paying attention before continuing " Is called Captain, the Deans lapdog. Does all the dirty work so that he doesn't have too."

" The only people who meet the Dean end up dead" whispers Diamond

"I still don't get why we are all here" Carmen spoke up. I faced Carmen, full of concern. How could she still not understand what this place was?

"It's called the MCA for a reason" Gabrielle said. " Mutant. Control. Agency." Realization dawned on Carmen's face, but she shook it off quickly.

"No. No, I still don't get it" she said shaking her head vigorously. But we all knew that she did.  
Amala faced Carmen and looked at her with a face full of pity and deep concern; before she said the words I knew that Carmen was dreading.

"Carmen, it's obvious. We're mutants."


	8. Carmen's Story: Family

Mutants.

That's what Amala had said they were. Mutants. All of them. I couldn't stop staring. Mom always told me that it was rude to stare, but I was captivated. They looked so... there was no other word for it. _Normal. _It was like one of my biology lessons at the university. We had had a guest lecturer come in, one who explained mutations and how they worked. She even explained why people were mutants. And when one of the kids asked her how she knew all of that, she smiled and vanished in front of our eyes. Just turned completely invisible. It was awesome.

We were all sitting in the common room together. It had been nearly two weeks since I had been thrown into this room for the first time. It was hard to tell, being kept inside all the time, but I judge based on my injuries. The cuts on my arms had scabbed over, but they still weren't pretty to look at. And the bruises around my eyes had faded. I was grateful that my dark skin hid them so easily.

Of course, there were always new injuries. Captain delighted in giving me special 'sessions', as they were called. The guy hated my guts. Beatings, electric chair, near-drowning, burning. Anything and everything in an attempt to force me to treat him with respect. Fat chance. So he would go for another round. The torture was worth it, though, if I got to see my angel. He was there almost every time, toweling me dry after I had been submerged in the isolation tank, dabbing my burns with cold water. Sometimes, when I went into the room that I shared with Tacy, I would find flowers sitting on my bed. Or a book of poetry. Once, there was a pack of Redvines. I had shared those with the other kids. After that, they started to include me in their conversations. I actually made friends here. Redvines. What the hell can't they do?

Tacy was sitting on the couch, playing with my hair as I sat on the ground at her feet. She loved my hair; she was always absent-mindedly running her fingers through it, brushing it, styling it. She said I was pretty. I didn't feel it, next to someone so beautiful. Orion was kicking Abraham's ass at chess, again. Orion kicked everyone's asses when it game to games of strategy. The only people who stood a chance against him were Tacy and me. Tacy, because he was too scared to read her mind. Me, because I had been on the chess team since kindergarten, and he couldn't get a clear reading on my thoughts either.

Everyone else was reading, or else playing a massive game of Uno that Leo had organized. He had rigged the game so that Millie would win. If she didn't, she might just start an earthquake. From what I have heard, that would suck. I found it both terrifying and fascinating that such n adorable little 10-year-old could be such a destructive force. Just like I found it fascinating that Tacy, the most perfect person on Earth, could start fires with her mind. Or Orion could tell you what you were thinking before you even knew.

I wondered how everyone else had gotten their powers. I wondered if they could control them yet. And most of all, I wondered what their mutations were. Why were they so special? Of all the mutants in the world, why was it these 14 teenagers, these mutants, so spectacular that they needed to be kidnapped, tested, and tortured for their powers? And, for that matter, why the hell was I here?

"God, Carmen, will you cut it out! You're giving me a headache!" I hadn't even realized that I had been staring intently at Orion until he shouted at me from across the room.

"I thought you couldn't read my thoughts, or whatever?" Orion rolled his eyes at me.

"Not clearly, but I can get the gist of what you're thinking. And it's fairly easy to guess when you've spent all afternoon staring at each of us like we were a frog you were dissecting or something!" A few of the other kids; Garan, Brianne, and Diamond, became incredibly interested in their shoes at this statement. Some of the others were turning red around the ears, embarrassed. I felt ashamed. I hadn't meant to make anyone uncomfortable.

"I'm sorry. Really. It's just... This whole situation is so..." I struggled to think of the right word, one that wouldn't offend anybody any more than I already had.

"Surreal?" Tyler supplied. The other's chimed in.

"Crazy?"

"Terrifying?"

"Freakish?"

" Cool!" There, that was the word I was looking for. Orion, and several of the other's, looked at me like I was crazy.

"Cool? Are you crazy?" Leo gave voice to my thoughts. Well, someone had to say it. I was beginning to wonder myself whether or not I was crazy.

"I just never thought it would be me in this sort of situation!" I tried to explain. "I know almost everything about mutations. I've study why they occur, and how. I've met some of the greatest mutant minds in the world, studying for my thesis. But, I never thought I would be locked up in a top-secret facility with a whole bunch of mutants by some crazy old guy in a uniform!"

"... You are crazy." Leo said. I smiled at him.

"I'm not crazy. My mother had me tested."

Adam laughed at that. I smiled. I liked making this group of kids laughed. Life in the MCA was hard. I knew that a little laughter wouldn't fix everything, but it couldn't hurt. Tacy gave a small laugh behind me. It sounded like a pealing of bells. The only time you could hear what Tacy's voice might sound like was when she laughed. I took every opportunity to make her.

"Okay, the kidnapped and tortured thing isn't all that cool. But... come on! You guys are mutants! You have the awesome types of powers that everyone dreams of having!" Most everyone grinned at that statement.

"I can't disagree with that. When I was little, all I wanted to be was Aquaman!" Adam stood up and struck a heroic pose. I hummed a heroic theme. Everyone applauded and laughed.

"Aquaman? Dude, you've got powers that are way more awesome than Aquaman!" Leo had a smile like no one else. "You walk on water man! That's nothing short of miraculous!" Adam bowed, and sat back on the couch.

"I don't like to boast..." He grinned impishly. "But I can also walk through walls." I gasped, dramatically, and threw my hands up in the air. Adam turned his smile towards me. "It's like I can manipulate atoms, or something. I can excite them to change their state of matter. Solidifying water to walk on it, liquefying the walls until I can walk through them."

"That's nothing." Leo scoffed. "Gabrielle here can raise the dead!"

Gabrielle blushed. She was very pretty, probably about 12 or 13 years-old, and with a slight French accent. I think her father was a diplomat or something, because she had flawless manners and excellent English. "I 'ave yet to raise ze dead, Leo." She shook her head. "But I can talk to zere ghosts."

"Well, that's pretty cool." I said. "Although, it'd be kind of scary the first time."

Gabrielle nodded earnestly now. "It was after ze funeral of my grandmozzer. I 'ad just seen her laid to rest, and we all went back to 'er 'ouse, and zere she was, sitting in 'er old rocking chair! I nearly 'ad a 'eart attack!"

Most of the other mutants nodded sympathetically at her story. I expected that they had had similar experiences when they discovered their own powers. "Okay, so Orion can read thoughts," I said, ticking down on my fingers. "Adam controls atoms, Gabrielle sees ghosts... Tyler, you can control electricity, Millie creates natural disasters." I paused to smile at the little girl. She beamed back at me. She really was adorable. "Abe controls vegetation, Amala can heal. Tacy can create fire..."

Diamond looked up from her book. "I can control minerals and precious stones.

My eyes widened. "Holy crap! That's awesome! You could be, like, the richest person on Earth!"

She grinned slyly at me. "I've thought about it." She turned back to her book. I grinned.

"I'm a shape shifter!" Mark suddenly burst out. I could tell he'd been dying to say that for the past few minutes. Mark had absolutely no discipline.

"A shape shifter? Really?" Like I didn't know that. He really was undisciplined. His hair changed colour any time he felt any strong emotion. "What do you shift in to?"

Mark's hair coloured bright pink, as did his cheeks. "Well, I don't exactly... I mean, I can't yet..."

I nodded at him. "You change your hair and other physical features. Like Tonks."

"Who?"

I sighed. "Nymphadora Tonks?" I got a blank stare. "Haven't you ever read Harry Potter?"

He blinked stupidly at me. "No."

"That's just sad. I highly recommend it." Mark looked somewhat embarrassed, and he started fumbling for words. I decided to spare him further embarrassment and went for a quick topic change. "So, Leo, what do you do?"

Leo looked at me and shrugged. I glanced at everyone else in the room, confused. Orion sighed and explained, "They can't figure it out. They've tried everything, but Leo just won't show them." He glared at his twin. "We all know he has a mutation, he's just not inclined to share what it is with anyone." Leo smirked at his brother. I watched him closely. Leo was so self assured. His power must be something pretty cool.

As I focused on Leo, I felt as if there was a sudden shift in the air around me. There was a rushing noise in my ears, like a strong wind, reverberating within my skull. I heard voices, many different voices, all shouting at once, each one straining to be heard. I felt pain, but it wasn't my pain. That's what made it even worse. Someone else was hurting.

"Carmen?" Someone was shaking me. My vision refocused, and I saw Orion kneeling on the ground in front of me. Tacy had her hands clamped tightly to my shoulders. I realized I was double over clutching my midriff and gasping for breath. "Are you okay?"

The pain was gone, as quickly as it had come. "Yes."

Orion looked concerned. "What the hell was that? You thoughts... suddenly it was like you weren't even here. You sort of vanished from my mental radar." I pondered that. It had seemed like, for a moment, I had been somewhere else. I didn't know how, or where, but I felt... hollow. Like there was a place in me that had been ripped open by that pain.

"I feel fine. It must have been, I don't know, cramps, or an unprecedented asthma attack." I didn't even believe myself when I said it, but I smiled anyways. Orion went back to his seat, but he kept his eye on me. I smiled reassuringly at him. Tacy had loosened her grip on my shoulders, now she was rubbing them soothingly. I glanced back at her and smiled. Tacy was my best friend. I'd only known her for 2 weeks, but I trusted her completely.

"So, Carmen, while we're on the subject matter, what is it that you do?" Leo tried to feign non-interest, but I could see that he'd been dying to ask me. I noticed a few of the others lean forward in anticipation. I hated to disappoint them.

"Well, don't tell anyone..." I started, toying with them. Leo was leaning so far off the sofa I swore he would fall off any second. "But, I think the Captain make a huge mistake in bringing me here." Everyone sat back slightly, looking confused. Leo looked disappointed.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, I don't think I have a mutation. He's been trying for weeks, double sessions, and nothing has happened. I swear he made a mistake." I smiled at them all, a little sad. "I really like all you guys, and I think it's really cool, mutations and all. But I'm not supposed to be here."

Orion frowned. "That doesn't seem likely. Captain doesn't make mistakes." He gave me a peculiar look, like he was appraising me. I guessed he was thinking about my episode a few minutes earlier. "Whatever you think, you most likely are a mutant. You just don't know it yet."

I was saved the trouble of responding when, with an almighty crash, Leo toppled out of his seat and onto the floor. We all jumped as he fell, and stared at him concernedly. Leo slowly pushed himself up to his knees.

"Oww" was all he said.

I looked at Tacy. She was hiding her hand behind her mouth, but I could see the smile that was spreading across her face. Millie gave a little giggle. Leo glared at us, his expression one of hurt pride. It was the expression that did it. I couldn't contain myself. I burst out laughing. Everyone else joined in almost instantly. Soon, all of us but Leo were rolling on the floor, gutting ourselves. Leo looked bewildered, but eventually he saw the funny side too. He joined in the laughter.

There we were. 15 misfits. Just your average band of teenage mutants. Laughing and talking and making the best of our terrible situation. We all knew it wouldn't last. We all knew that any minute now, soldiers would burst into the room and shut us up, by force if they had to. But for the moment, we didn't care. We just laughed, sharing a happy moment with each other. For the moment, we were safe. For the moment, we were a family.


	9. Tacy's Story: Torment

Sitting down at one of the long wooden tables placed in the mess hall, I could barely look at my food. My appetite had left me. Carmen tried to get me to eat, but everyone else knew not to bother.

"Carmen, lay off, she isn't going to eat anything"

"It's useless"

"She never eats today, anyway"

"Just give up."

"We've all tried, no has been able to get her to eat. Not even James" This last comment strikes silence throughout our group. Carmen was the only one not to notice

"Who's James?" Carmen asked, taking her attention away from me.

"No one!" Leo said to quickly

"If he was no one, why did you say it?' Everyone was exchanging glances, not sure what to do. Carmen turned to me. "Tacy, who's James?" She asked, curiosity rising in her voice  
I tried to hold off the tears as they fell down my cheeks. I was just able to shake my head no before my escorts to my weekly torture arrived to take me away. I could feel the stares of sympathy from my friends as I walked out, but Carmen's stare was the worst. Her mouth was open, about to say something, and eyes filled with concern and guilt. I don't see why she should feel guilty. It was me who got James killed, not her. It was me who had caused his death, me who he was trying to save. Me. All my fault.

The guards escorted me in silence, ignoring the sobs escaping my lips and the tears in my eyes. Today I had two guards. The one on my right was tall and muscular, with orange tinted hair and wicked brown eyes. The guard on my left was a woman, taller than even Carmen, with dark hair pinned in a tight bun and cold grey eyes that pierced your soul every time you looked at them. Together they lead my out of the dungeon onto the wet green grass that lay before my feet in the courtyard. Or as I call it: Death Valley. I call it Death Valley because each Apple tree that lies in this place represented each child that had died in this hell hole. I counted fourteen.

Walking in the courtyard made anger pulse through my veins, causing grass to go up in flames around me, leaving behind the smell of burnt grass and manure. The fire danced on my skin, tickling me as I let it to go. I set fire to the place every time I walk by here. It's the only time I allowed myself to lose control. The trees were the only thing left untouched. I let the fire spread as I walked towards the doors of the _Turris Tormenta, _but the guard with the orange hair didn't let me go that far. Before I was ten feet from the doors, he grabbed me from behind and pushed me to the ground, trying to get me to stop. That only made it worst. I lost control and the fire spread to the outer edges of the courtyard, climbing the walls of the _Turris Tormenta, _smoke rising into the open air above us. I can't remember what happened next, but I felt a sharp pain on the back of my head as I blacked out.

When I woke up, I was lying on the hard stone floor of the _Turris Tormenta_. The room was empty except for me and a guard with black hair that was masked in the darkness that filled the room. There was a single light dangling overhead, providing only enough light to make out the guards standing in the far corner. Making sure I didn't make a break for the spiral staircase, I guessed. I brought my knees to my chest, taking shallow breaths. The air was cold, and I wasn't wearing and shoes, only my oversized T-shirt, worn out grey track pants and my bare feet. I could light a fire and warm myself. If only it was that easy. To the best of my knowledge, I can only create fire when I'm in the right emotional state. Anger seems to works best. Even if I could create fire at will, I wouldn't. That is the trick, putting me subzero temperature, with no proper clothes, and seeing how long it takes me to send this place up in flames. The whole point in this place is to test our powers, to see how strong we are and suck up everything we have until we are left with nothing. Then they kill us. That's what Abraham said after James died. He said they took everything from him, and when there was nothing left, they shot him.

I guess being shot isn't the worst way to die, but it's what happens before that scares me. They hook you up to mindless machines, checking for anything possible, strapped down hopelessly awaiting the end to come quick and go fast, but never does. Instead we're locked away for hours at a time in a small box, or in a cold dark room as I am, with a person who can't even look you in the eye. This is the daily routine here. Wake up, eat, get tortured, healed by Amala, dinner if you're lucky, and bed. Or you are locked in the common room with a busted T.V, a scratchy radio, games missing most or half the pieces and 30 year old books and magazines coming apart by the seams. It can drive you insane. Abraham said that is what happened to one kid a couple years older than himself. He said that the kid went berserk and killed a little boy. They shot him the next day.

I don't know how long I was there for. It easily could have been minutes, or hours, maybe even a day or two. I just sat there, huddled the on the wet, stone-cold floor, waiting for someone to come get me, even if it meant John. I glanced at the expressionless guard in the usual camouflage jumpsuit, holding his machine gun at the ready. Prepared to shoot. He didn't seem to notice what he was doing. They didn't know who they were working for, or what they were doing to us. Their ignorance, their stupidity, their total lack of humanity. If you can watch kids be tortured to death, than you have no humanity.

I turned away from the Guard, taking deep breaths of the icy cold air, trying to calm myself down, stopping my emotions from taking over. I already showed them enough fire for today. They didn't need any more. I brought my knees to my chest, trying to conserve as much body heat as I could. Light flooded into the dark room, blinding me for a moment. In the doorway stood a man. The light was too bright to tell who he was but the guard moved out of the way and saluted the stranger meaning the stranger is either Captain or John. Once my eyes were adjusted to the light I made out the dark brown hair and crazy brown eyes that scared anyone who looked at them. It was John.

"Matthews, I want her brought up to my quarters. She's had enough for today." John spoke without emotion.

The guard walked over to me, still huddled on the ground, and lifted me up by the arm, forcing me to stand. I wobbled a bit; I hadn't realized my lower half had fallen asleep. The guard quickly balanced me and led me up the spiral staircase to the top level. There was blood covering the far wall, and two men were zipping up a very large dark green bag. Before the zipper had reached the top, I caught the sight of blood stained orange hair. My stomach dropped ten feet. The guard who knocked me was lying dead in that body bag right now. I had caused him to die, someone who was only doing what they were told. Only doing their job. I felt another pair of hands on me, making me jump and turn away from the body bag. It was John. He held me in his arms, turning my head away from the scene.

"You don't have to worry about him anymore, Tacy. I made sure he would not hurt you again." John's voice only rang with pride.


	10. Carmen's Story: Hero

I hate waiting.

Tacy had been gone nearly 12 hours. I only knew that because _Firefly _was running reruns all through the night. I hadn't slept a wink, not since they had taken her out. All night long, I watched as Malcolm Reynolds avoided emotional conflict, and River acted crazy, and all I could think of was what they were doing to my Tacy. My best friend. No one's torture sessions lasted this long, not even mine, not even when Captain was in a particularly bad mood.

Once, Captain had locked me in the isolation tank for 6 hours. When I came out, it took Orion and Tacy 3 days to bring me out of that vegetative state and get me to speak coherently again. Another time, he had me strapped to the electric chair until I had flat lined and they had to revive me. But I always came back. Every time. Tacy would stay up waiting for me, and when the guards pushed me through that door, sometimes unconscious, sometimes in so much pain that I wished I was unconscious, she would be there to catch me. She would fetch Amala, no matter what time it was, and she would stay with me until my wounds were healed and I was able to sleep. Now it was my turn to wait up.

"Are you still awake?" Orion's voice came from across the room. In the dim, flickering light from the TV screen, I could just make out his form. He had the most ridiculous bed head, his hair sticking up in every possible direction. It looked adorable on him. I realized he was waiting for my answer, so I just nodded yes. I suppose I could have been sarcastic, told him _No, I'm asleep in my room, just having an out of body experience, _but I was too tired to be a smart ass. And I was tired of being a smart ass. Tacy was so strong, so brave, so compassionate. Every time I saw her, I could feel the affection that she had for me, for everyone. It made me want to be a better person.

I hadn't told anyone about the feelings that I got. Like that I could sense when someone was happy, or lonely, or hurt. It seemed that I always instinctively knew when someone was done their session, because I could feel their pain as they were dragged back to the common room. And I always instinctively knew what it would take to make their pain go away; a hug, a joke, a story from my childhood. I made sure that not even Orion knew what I could do. Because if any of the kids knew, then Captain would find out. And he would hurt them to get to me. It was easier to tell myself that I was just imagining things. Here, surrounded by people who were special, I wanted to be special. But I wasn't. And there was nothing wrong with that.

Orion frowned at me, and it was almost like I could feel his concern. _No, _I reminded myself. _You can't. Cut it out. _The feeling went away. "I'm worried about Tacy too, Carmen, but you need to sleep. You won't be much use to her if you're too tired to help her when she gets back." Damn it. I hated when he talked logic with me.

"Why do you always have to be so reasonable?" I complained at him. "It's not fair that you get to hear my thoughts and know what to say to me." Orion smirked at that. He knew I wasn't really mad, or even jealous. He didn't need to be a mind reader to know how concerned I was for Tacy. He cared about her too.

"Maybe they kept her overnight to recover. Or maybe she's with-" Orion stopped himself. I sighed. Not that secret again. I knew that Tacy had a secret, and I knew that Orion was helping her keep it. I just wished Tacy would trust me enough to tell me. I had seen her, one night, when she thought I was asleep, slipping into the room late. Her hair had been pinned up in a perfect bun, and she was wearing makeup. She looked different with makeup, not like Tacy, but as if she was an entirely different person. She had been wearing a floor length gown, and jewelry that I had never seen before. She had been crying. I had watched her, as she stared at her face in the mirror, then without warning reached out and smashed through the glass, shattering it all over the floor. The next morning, she told me that she had gotten up to go to the bathroom and had tripped in to the mirror.

"I get that you won't tell me who Tacy's been seeing on her late night visits" I started, and Orion turned to look at me with his jaw clamped shut to prevent him from giving anything more away. "I know she gets taken sometimes, to see someone very important to the MCA. And I can only guess what happens to her." Orion nodded, and I could see that there were tears in his eyes. I felt awful for him. Reading minds could be a great gift, but here, where everyone's thought were filled with so much hatred and pain...

"I won't say anything to her. But you need to give me something in return," I said. There were things that I needed to know, if ever I was going to get out of here. Orion nodded, but his eyes were wary. "It's nothing too difficult. But I need to know... who's James?" What happened to him?" Orion nodded again, understanding.

"I can tell you that. James is... was... another mutant. He lived here, at the MCA, for a long time, longer than even Abraham." Orion explained. I nodded, trying to keep my composure, but nearly bursting with excitement. Finally, we were getting somewhere.

"What happened to him?" I asked, burning with curiosity. Orion took a deep breath, opened his mouth, and then closed it again. The tears were brimming in his eyes again. "If it hurts too much to tell me... maybe you can show me." I suggested. Orion looked confused for a second, but comprehension dawned on him quickly. He nodded, and reached out with both hands, placing one on each side of my head. I closed my eyes, waiting for the flood of memories to hit me. Then, suddenly, we were in the past.

***************************************************************************************************************************************************  
_James was there for us, all of us__, _Orion's mental voice echoed in my consciousness. _He reminded us what it was like to have a family. He showed us how we could gain control over our powers, so they wouldn't have to hurt us so much anymore__. _I caught an image of a boy, a young man really, 19 or 20. His blonde hair combed back, his blue eyes smiling. They were always smiling. Somehow I knew that he was always smiling, always trying to make everyone feel better.

_That was his power, you know?_Orion reminisced with fondness. _He controlled emotions. He could heighten them, raise them, and make you feel whatever he wanted you to feel. He was everyone's friend, even the guards. No one could hate him, not unless James wanted them too. The MCA was very different when he was around. It was better. A lot better. James made sure that no one hurt us too badly. He told us that the MCA as he knew it simply wanted to teach us control, to make sure we didn't hurt anyone. Things had been nice here once, he had told us, and they would be again._Orion's thoughts suddenly turned dark. _Until he came. __  
_  
Another flash, a tall man, dark hair slicked back, dark eyes filled with a crazed anger and pain. I caught a name... John... before Orion closed off that section of memory from me. _Ahhh,_ I thought. _That's who Tacy has been seeing_. I didn't have time to dwell on that thought, however, because Orion had swept me in to another memory.

I was in the common room. Orion was there, reading in the corner, and Amala, and Leo, and the man I recognized as James. He sat in the centre of the couch, the place where, in my present, Abraham usually occupied. I took it to be the leader's seat. Suddenly, the door opened and Tacy tumbled in. Her face was covered in bruises, and she walked like every step hurt her. James sprang to his feet and signalled to Amala. James ran across the room to Tacy and swept her up in his arms before she could protest. I chuckled a little at that. The Tacy I knew would never let anyone do that to her. James lay her down of the couch, and stepped back to let Amala work her magic. As she passed her hands over each bruise, they faded and disappeared. Orion watched in silence, glancing over the top of his book, and in his memory I could feel him take in the mental state of the room.

"Are you alright, Tace?" I heard James's voice for the first time. His accent was distinctly Irish, I knew, from a trip I had taken once to meet an Irish mutant who could fly. It suited him, somehow. I half expected Tacy to sign something to him, but she didn't. She looked at him meaningfully, then swung her feet off the couch and stood up. Taking his hand, she pulled him into the opposite corner of the room. I followed, not entirely sure that I would be able to hear them here in Orion's memory. Then again, he would've read their minds... I was right. As I stepped closer, I could hear James speak.

"I know what John's been doing to you, Tace. I wish you would let me stop him."

"No!" I was shocked to hear Tacy speak. Her voice was just as beautiful as I imagined it would be, like she sang every word she spoke. Marvelous. "His obsession with me is too dangerous, and too strong, He'd hurt you if you did anything to stop him."

"Well, what if... What if we ran away? Just you and me?" James took her shoulders in his hands, speaking quickly in his sudden excitement. "We could do it! Get out, find help. Someone has to be able to stop John."

"What about the others? We can't just leave them here!" That was the Tacy I knew, selfless to a fault.

"We can't save them alone. You know that what I'm saying is the truth, Tace. Think about it."

As James finished speaking, the memory went hazy. I was back in Orion's mind. _They did it. They escaped together that night. _Orion explained._ James just convinced the guards to let them walk out. They made it about a mile before HE stopped them, Came out of nowhere, with a convoy of soldiers, more than James could handle at one time. John took Tacy and locked her away for weeks. She won't tell anyone where. James was locked in the tower. When they finally brought him out-__  
_  
Another memory. I was in the courtyard. Only, it was different. Only 13 apple trees lined the deceivingly beautiful garden. Everyone was lined up against the wall, facing the tower. I recognized all of their faces. Millie had her face buried in to Leo's chest. As I watched, a soldier stepped towards her and dragged her away from Leo.

"You're gonna want to see this," He spoke loudly enough for me, for Orion, to hear.

The doors to the tower opened, and John walked out. His hand was gripped tightly around Tacy's arm as she struggled for freedom. Behind them walked a line of soldiers. One of them carried a heavy metal chain, and dragging along at the end of it was James. He was battered and bruised, blood caking every inch of his body. I could see he was still conscious, but clearly his legs were too weak to stand on.

"No!" I heard Tacy scream, a terrible scream, as John passed her off to one of the guards. It was my angel. He took Tacy wordlessly, and wrapped his arms around her tightly. She struggled and kicked and punched him, but he remained motionless. However, unlike the rest of the guards, his face had some expression. While the others stared blankly at the spectacle before them, I could see that he was fighting tears, and that his mouth was silently mouthing the words _I'm sorry, I'm sorry _into Tacy's ear. My heart broke for him.

The guards dropped the chain, leaving James lying in the centre of the courtyard. He struggled to get to his feet, but his legs were likely broken. He was too weak. He slumped back down to the earth, and lifted his head to stare straight in to my eyes, Orion's eyes. I heard him in Orion's thoughts.

_It's no one's fault. You got that! _His tone was insistent, and I felt myself nod with Orion. _Tell Abe he needs to be strong. I know he can do it. And tell Tacy... she will find love. I know she will. _James's eyes were swollen shut, but I could see a single tear leak out of the one. _I love you all. Never give up hope. _His final thought came through a little stronger. _You WILL get out of here. This WILL be made right, understand! _Again, Orion nodded.

John reached out a hand, and one of the guards silently handed him a gun. John took it, and stepped up to James's body, lying where everyone could see it. I watched, helplessly, as James rolled over on to his back. His last act was to stare defiantly in to the face of his tormentor. John didn't even flinch. He just pulled the trigger.

_NOOOOO!_ Orion flinched. Everyone flinched. The mental shout came from Tacy, but it wasn't just in Orion's head. She projected her thoughts on to everyone. We could all feel her rage, her pain. A great ball of fire manifested in front of her, and my angel let go of her as the heat seared his face. Tacy wasn't bothered by it. She was seething in anger, and the flames grew hotter. The mutants were unaffected, but the guards cried out in pain as they caught fire from the intense heat, John threw his hands up, and the great ball of flames slowly died down, and then flickered up again, as though he and Tacy were in some kind of battle for control over the fire.

_John's a mutant too! _I thought incredulously. With a show of great effort, John collapsed the flame back in to nothingness, and Tacy collapsed on the ground, out of exhaustion, and despair. One of the guards picked her up and carried her back to the common room. The rest of us followed slowly behind. We were all silent, but we all had tears streaming from our eyes.

_That's enough! _Orion cried in my head, and suddenly, I was back in the common room. _Firefly _was still running on the TV. It was as if hardly any time had passed at all. I looked at Orion, and saw that his face and T-shirt were stained with tears. I put my hands to my own face, and felt the wetness there. It had all felt so real...

"That's because it was real," Orion answered my unspoken thought. "It all happened. James died, and we all had to watch it. Things went downhill from there." We were both breathing heavily, as if we had just finished running a marathon. "Now you know."

"I do. I understand a lot more, now. Thank you." I stood as I thanked him, then turned quickly and walked across the room. James had been here, not months ago, possibly in this very same spot. He had been a true hero. Willing to risk everything to save his family. Willing to die to save his friends. If only I could be brave enough... That thought stopped me. Who's to say I couldn't? I may not have any powers, like James, but I had just as much will, and just as much reason to want to save these kids. If I could really feel all of their pain, shouldn't I do something to try and stop it?

"What are you thinking?" Orion asked.

"Can't you tell me?"

"No, actually, you're off my mental radar again. That's been happening a lot lately." He sounded intrigued. His emotions were all over the place, sadness over the memories of James, curiosity over my developing gift, concern for Tacy... I hadn't even realized that I was taking in his emotional state again. _But I'm not, _I reminded myself. _Forget mutations, you need to save them all. _As soon as I had suppressed the thought, I was left only with my own emotions, my own thoughts. Orion smiled as he registered my thoughts again, but the grin slid off of his face slowly as he realized what I was thinking.

"No... You can't..."

"I have to." I didn't expect him to understand, but he needed to know why I was going to do what I was planning now. He needed to know, so that, if something went wrong, he could explain it to the others, like he had for James.

"You're supposed to be a genius or something! You saw what happened to James, how could you be so-"

"James was important to this place!" I interrupted him. "James had power, he could be a leader. I don't have that power. I can't help you guys from in here, but I know people who could help, mutants. There's a professor, in New York... Professor Charles Xavier! I've met him before, he knows me! He has friends who can help us here!"

"Carmen, you are important! You mean so much to us here!" I didn't believe him, though. I knew that, as much as they all loved my jokes, my stories, I was the freak here. The odd one out. I didn't belong. Well, if I couldn't save them with any sort of power, I would save them the only way I knew how.

"You can't stop me, Orion. Even if you wanted to, you wouldn't. You know I'm right. You know that I'm the only one who they might let slip through their fingers without punishing the rest of you." Orion pursed his lips, but he couldn't argue with me. Logic triumphs once again.

"I'm breaking out of here. And I'm going to save us all."


	11. Tacy's Story: What is Christmas?

Images of the orange haired guard haunted me for weeks. I couldn't sleep or eat. Every time I closed my eyes, I saw blood stained walls and orange hair. I could barely look at Abraham without breaking into tears. The others noticed and tried to help me, make me eat. Leo tried making me laugh, but nothing worked. They started giving up on me after two weeks, but not Carmen and Orion. Carmen always seemed to take away a little of the pain. Orion shared my pain, he saw the images too. He tried to ignore them, but they were as vivid in my brain as they were in his.

I tried to sleep, but I woke up screaming and thrashing around, disturbing the guards. The first time the guards knocked on our door, they saw Carmen trying to wake me up. Nothing would work. When Carmen refused to leave me, they fired a few shots to scare her off, and that would wake me. That was the routine for a week until they were granted permission to give me sleeping pills. They worked, because I no longer screamed in my sleep, but the images were still there. Sometimes the image of the guard is replaced with my mother, Aiden, James, Carmen, and the rest of the kids here. There is no escape Sometimes I stay up and I wonder about the guard and his family. I wondered if he was married or had a girlfriend. Maybe he had kids. I wondered what story his family and friends heard about his death. I hope the guard had a beautiful funeral. I hope that his family and friends will forgive me, one day.

December at the MCA was horrible. The cheesy Christmas specials and commercials made the days even longer and darker, creating more bitterness in the air than usual. Everyone knew it's was there except for Carmen. She sang Christmas Carols and hummed in her sleep, annoying everyone. Even Amala snapped a few times. Carmen was new, so we pitied her not knowing that the chances of us having Christmas were about equal to our chances of escaping. It was still annoying.

"Turn off the fucking TV already. I hate listening to this shit," Tyler snapped one afternoon, when we were all sitting in the common room and Rudolph the Red-nosed Reindeer was playing on the TV for the hundredth time.

"Tyler, we have minors here," Leo chuckled angrily as he gestured towards Millie.

"I can speak anyway I want," Tyler spat at Leo.

."What's wrong with it?" Carmen asked, clueless as ever but still defensive. Tyler rolled him eyes.

"God, Carmen, shut UP! I hate Christmas!" Diamond groaned.

"What's wrong with Christmas?" Carmen demanded.

"Everything". Diamond exaggerated

"I didn't realize Christmas was such an offensive holiday around here," There were times when I appreciated Carmen's snide and stubborn comments, but she really needed to shut up, before Diamond put her eye out.

"Well, maybe you should be more considerate towards other people feelings" Diamond snapped.

"Just let them fight Amala. You don't have to fix everything" Mark said, joining the fight as Amala stepped forward to diffuse the situation.

"If I don't, who will? I don't see you getting off your fat ass to help when everyone comes in after being tortured." Amala sneered.

"I'm sorry, I can't heal people with a snap of my fingers" Mark shouted.

"I forgot, all you're good for is changing your hair colour, Tonks!" On cue, Mark's hair turned bright red

'What did you call me?" Mark said through gritted teeth

"You heard me NYMPHADORA!" Amala shouted the last part.

"Why can't everyone stop fighting" Orion moaned.

"They're just pissed because we can't have a proper Christmas." Garan commented. He saw Carmen's expression of surprise, and rolled his eyes. "What, did you expect Captain to ride in on a sleigh and start handing out presents? Orion, stop trying to mess with everyone's head."

"Easy for you to say, you don't have peoples thoughts running through your head twenty-four seven. Wasn't I the person who helped you figure out if Christine was alright?"

"You promised you wouldn't say anything!" Garan and Orion were inches apart, poised to fight.

"I know what I said!" Orion hissed. Garan took the first swing

"Boys, calm down." Abraham said from his seat in the far corner.

"Finally taking a step up now are you Abe?" Adam had been quiet, but suddenly he snapped.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Abraham jumped to his feet.  
"

"You know what it means. You are supposed to be our leader, but you never do anything about it! You never even stepped up when James was murdered. Tacy had to fight _him_alone while you coward in the background."

"You calling me a coward?" Abraham accused

"Are you deaf now, too?" Adam sniped. A thick, slimy green vine broke through the floor and tried to strangle Adam. Adam was too quick. He was able to move out of the way and bring the vine to a liquid form.

"STOP IT!" Brianne and Gabrielle shouted together, but the rest just ignored them. Garan and Orion were wrestling on the ground. Leo and Tyler were face to face, breathing down each other's necks as Millie cried in the background. Amala and Mark fought for superiority, and Abraham and Adam were having a go at each other while Gabrielle and Brianne tried desperately to separate them. I sat, watching as my friends, fought just because of Rudolph the Red nosed Reindeer. I didn't know what to do. Leo and Tyler were pushing each other back and forth now, waiting for someone to take the first punch. Courtney was sitting on the couch watching the others fight, her head was buried her hands, she didn't like violence. I needed to stop it.

"STOP IT! ALL OF YOU! STOP IT!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. This caught everyone's attention. I hadn't spoken in six months and it felt good to finally be heard. Everyone stopped at once. Millie had stopped crying, Leo and Tyler were feet apart, Amala and Mark just looked at each other. Abraham and Adam put down their raised fists, and Gabrielle and Brianne looked relieved. I looked each of them in the eye, warning them not to say a word. I didn't even feel like crying when I looked at Abraham. I felt stronger, I felt powerful and I knew it was wrong. I turned on my heel and ran straight to my room, shutting the door behind me. I looked in the mirror watching my reflection. The problem was that it wasn't my reflection. It was Harmony's,

_Hello Tacy__  
_

I jumped back from the mirror, turning away from it.

_Don't be scared. Why would hurt you, when you are me?__  
_

I didn't answer

_Come on, Tacy, don't be like that. It's me, Harmony. The one who protected you against your father, the one who stood up to him_ _to save your child and brother. The one who put up with all those years of abuse. You should thank me. I was the one, after all, who unlocked your power, our gift that killed your father and freed you from him. You should let me out more. I was the one who stopped all that chaos out there. I was the one who always comes to the rescue you, and I don't even get thanked.__  
_

"Tacy, what was that?" I looked up to see Carmen's head poking through the doorway. Everyone else seemed to be behind her, waiting for an answer. Waiting for me to speak, but I couldn't. The power I felt before in the common room was gone. I was once again weak.

"Tacy, its okay. You can speak."

I shook my head. I couldn't do it. Not again. Carmen looked disappointed. She closed the door behind her, closing everyone off from us.  
"Tacy, what's the matter? You can speak, and your voice is amazing. You shouldn't keep it locked up." Carmen said, trying to soothe me. Tears were rolling down my cheeks now. I had disappointed Carmen, my friend, who is like a sister to me. I couldn't speak with _that_voice. It wasn't my own. It was Harmony's. Harmony controlled my voice and how I spoke. I could hurt someone. I didn't want that. I had already hurt too many people and I wasn't going to let it out again. I couldn't. I shook my head.

Without any warning or prompting, Carmen's face contracted into a glare that made tears roll faster down my cheeks."Why won't you speak, Tacy? We won't hurt you. There's nothing wrong with your voice, and you're keeping it from us!" I had never seen Carmen so angry, not even when she was in the presence of Captain. Her soothing, motherly tone quickly turned into a gruesome snarl. I couldn't understand why, and I couldn't take it. A sob escaped my lips.  
" You know what? You're selfish! There's no Christmas in this hell hole, and you can do something about it, but you won't! Everyone already knows you're the Dean's whore!" That _word_ hurt the most. No one called me that, except my father and the girls back home. I pushed past Carmen, who looked positively shocked and confused at the words that had just come out of her mouth. "God, Tacy, I-" I walked out the door and ran past the others, into the bathroom. My only safe haven. Harmony smirked at me cruelly from the mirror.

_Hard, isn't it? To face those cruel words on your own, without me to protect you from them. That's why you need me, Tacy, You need me to take care of you, face the struggles you can't. I am always there for you, protecting you from your father, the jealous girls at school, the boys who like it rougher than most. I am there when you are being tortured. The only reason you are still alive is because of me._

I nodded my head yes, agreeing with every word. Harmony always saved me. She was and is my saviour.

_Good. Everyone wants a Christmas, and face it, that bitch, Carmen, was right. You are John's whore, and you can manipulate him almost any way you want, if you have the right tools. You and I want the same thing. To give everyone a Christmas they won't forget, and I know exactly how to that._

I raised myself a little higher, preparing myself for what was to come. It wasn't pretty.

_You need to let me out, like you used to back home. I need to be able to do this, like hell you won't._

I covered my face with my hands, shaking my head violently no, backing as far as I could from the mirror.

_You know its true Tacy. Only I can get them a Christmas. Let me out and we will have one._

I couldn't le Harmony out, I couldn't.

_Let me out before it's too late. Christmas is only a few days away_.

No, no I couldn't, I just couldn't.

_LET ME OUT TACY! LET ME OUT!_

"Tacy, can I come in?" It was Carmen. Lowering my hands from my face, I crossed the small bathroom to the door. I reached for the handle, but stopped as I was about to turn it. I turned my head to look in the mirror. Perfect. All perfect. I swung the door opened to see the Carmen, head held in shame, asking little, weak Tacy for forgiveness. Too bad Tacy wasn't there at the moment.

"What do you want Bitch?" My voice wasn't what it used to be, but with some practice I could get back to normal. Carmen's head snapped up, looking at me like I had two heads, "Is there something on my face or are you an idiot. It's not nice to stare, even when someone is as perfect as me." I flipped my long silky blonde hair.

"Tacy..?" Carmen looked stupid, her mouth slightly ajar in shock, eyes wide in horror and her nose crinkled.

"I thought you were supposed to be some kind of genius, but right now, you seem as smart as a mule, and look like one too." I pushed past her to continue to my destination, stopping half way down the hall. "By the way, the name's Harmony." I shot back at Carmen. I walked towards the staff room where I was to find what I was looking for, but was stopped again.

"Tacy, we heard what Carmen said. Are you okay?" Amala asked tackling me with a hug,

"Tacy, just ignore her, she doesn't get it here like we do." Abraham said. The talked on about other stupid shit that I really didn't care about. They babbled for what seemed like hours. I had enough. I was trying to get them a Christmas and they were in my way. I didn't like people in my way.

"EVERYONE, SHUT THE FUCK UP" I yelled. This grasped everyone's attention, more so the boys than the girls."Good, now get the fuck out of my way, I have a job to do."

"Tacy, what's your problem?" Diamond asked

"Right now, you, bitch." I tried to get away from them, but Amala stood in front of me.

"Tacy this isn't you." she said in her sweet accent,

"No duh? My name is Harmony, and I didn't realize you were in charge," Again I tried to get away, but this time Orion grabbed my arm

"Tacy, where are you?"

"Try leaving a message, maybe she will get it tomorrow. Now let go of me before I set your leg on fire." Orion didn't let go, instead he held on tighter, hurting me like my dad used to. I didn't like people hurting me. I felt the power within and concentrated as Orion's leg was set ablaze. He quickly let go, and everyone forgot me as they tried to put the fire out. I wasn't letting up. I walked the last few meters to the staff room door and knocked. A Guard with copper skin, small dark eyes and a nose the size of a banana opened the door. He was a foot taller than me, and gave me a dirty look.

"What do you want?" He spat.

Wiping the spit from my cheek, I answered "I have an early Christmas present for John,"

"Tacy, No!" Orion shouted from behind. His leg was still in flames and everyone was trying to put it out. I gave Orion the middle finger before turning back to the Guard,

"You wouldn't want John to miss his present, would you? He wouldn't like that very much, now, would he?" The guard gestured to two others, both of which had black hair and hazel eyes. "By the way, some kid's leg is on fire" I said before the Guards escorted me out through doors I had never gone through before. You needed a key card to get past and only guards had those. They led me up six flights of stairs. We stopped on the top with marble floors and glass windows encircling the building. You could see The _Turris Tormenta _surrounded by Death Valley containing the fourteen apple trees. I looked away to the majestic forest on my right. I wondered how we could be in a place so evil surrounded by so much beauty.

We soon reached the end, where we again passed through another pair of doors. This lead to the hall way to John apartment. I waved the Guards goodbye, walked confidently towards the door and knocked. John answered it in less than a minute. He was surprised to see me, but never got a chance to speak. I kissed him, slipping my hand down his pants as I pushed him down into a nearby chair and sat on his lap. I wrapped my legs around him with confidence. Tacy might be innocent, but I had done this hundreds of times before.

"What I owe this wonderful surprise to?" John asked, twining his fingers in my hair.

"Well, you see, my freaky little friends down there want a Christmas, and I thought maybe if I do something for you, you could do something for me..." I whispered in his ear as I played with the hair on the back of his neck.

After a deep breath, full of longing, John spoke, "I think that can be arranged"

I tore off his shirt, "Where shall we begin?" I asked


	12. Carmen's Story: Kisses and Christmas

I woke up that morning, the morning of December 25th, brighter and earlier than I ever had before. I didn't need windows to tell that it was still dark outside. Tacy was passed out on the bunk above mine, and every so often, she let out a gentle snore. Her face was so peaceful in sleep, showing no signs of what had occurred only a few days before. Yes, we were having Christmas. It was all my fault. And it didn't feel right.

I wasn't even sure what had come over me. One moment, I was cheerful, watching my favourite Christmas cartoons, singing carols... Of course I had felt sparks of annoyance from everyone; I had seen the dirty glances they had been shooting my way. I just assumed it was because I was a horrible, off-key singer. The tension had been building as Christmas had grown closer, and I had felt it. Then suddenly, I just snapped. I couldn't take it, all the hidden pain and emotion in the group. While they were fighting, I felt as if my head would explode. I had felt everything, every punch, every cruel word, striking deep within me. There was no denying it anymore. Something was seriously messed up with my mind.

Under normal circumstances, that realization would have driven me to seek counseling, or at least a visit to the library to research my condition. That wasn't an option here. So I took it out on Tacy, sweet, lovable Tacy who was my best - and now my only - friend. All of that pent up rage and sadness that I had felt in everyone else came swarming out of me in a great storm of anger. Everyone else had heard me. Now, they all hated me. I could accept that. But I didn't want to have to feel their hate every time they looked at me. Luckily for them, soon I'd be gone. Escaped. They wouldn't have to look at me ever again. I would find help, and I would go back to living my normal life. Deep down, however, I knew that there would be no going back, not after what we've been through.

And Tacy... Something was wrong with Tacy, too. Or, should I say, with Harmony. I love Tacy, but her other self, her alternate personality... well, she's a bitch! I figured it out right away, as soon as Tacy, or 'Harmony', had strutted her way down the hall after setting fire to Orion. Multiple Personality Disorder. I'd written a paper in my 12th grade Health Sciences class. Multiple Personalities can be contributed to by a multitude of factors, including abuse. Tacy's back is covered with scars, old scars from before the MCA. She wouldn't tell me where they came from, but I could feel the pain behind those injuries.

I was amazed that even after 'the incident', Tacy didn't hate me. She had run into the room later that night, and cried herself to sleep, but in the morning, she acted as if nothing had happened. We all knew that was Bull. Tacy had gone to John that night. I wasn't certain what she had done, but I could guess. Now, we were having Christmas, the first one that some of the kid's had had in years. It was my fault. I provoked Harmony, but Tacy had to deal with the consequences.

Despite the reasons behind it, we were all excited for Christmas. Millie had been so happy when she found out, she made it snow in the common room. Great, fluffy drifts were piled in all corners, and the snow refused to melt. Abraham had even gotten into it, causing an eight-foot tall pine tree to grow up through the concrete floor. The guards had been kind of pissed about that, but they couldn't do anything about it. We made decorations out of paper and old buttons and yarn, and Leo had managed to snitch a few strands of lights. I really needed to know how he did that.

Yes, we were all excited for Christmas. But I still felt awful. Which was why I sat awake on what I assumed was Christmas morning, my blankets pulled up around me tightly as if to encourage sleep. I sat for a while and thought about what Mom and Kelley were doing for Christmas right now. Did they even know I had been kidnapped? Or had the MCA thought up some quantifiable, bullshit excuse for my absence. I hoped Mom wouldn't buy it. I hoped that she would try and find me, that someone would discover this blatantly illegal operation. No such luck.

An hour passed, maybe more, I couldn't tell. I gave up all thoughts of sleep. There was no point in staying in this room, risking waking up Tacy. So I got up as quietly as I could, taking care not to make the bed springs squeak, and I tiptoed in to the common room. I fumbled in the dark for a bit, and stubbed my toe on the couch, but I was eventually able to find the plug and the outlet for the Christmas tree. The room lit up, looking brighter and more cheerful than it did in the daylight. Someone, perhaps the guards, had placed a small gift under the tree for each of us. It looked like chocolate or something. Another gift courtesy of Tacy, I presumed.

I flopped myself onto the couch and lay down. I didn't expect sleep to come, but I might as well try. The little lights on the tree danced in my vision, blurring in and out of focus. The door from the hallway into the common room opened and shut with a snap. I leaped up to my feet, spewing blankets onto the floor in a heap.

My angel stood there, just inside the doorway, wearing nothing but his pajama bottoms and undershirt. Obviously, he hadn't expected anyone to be there, and he looked away guiltily as he shifted to hide a small grocery bag, stuffed full, behind his back. Presents. My angel was bringing us presents, one for everyone. I looked at his face, and my eyes shone with appreciation.

"Thank you," I whispered, gesturing at the bag behind his back. He glanced back at my face, and his eyes widened when he saw the emotion there.

"You're welcome," he said in a beautiful tenor, "Carmen." My heart pulsed wildly. He knew my name. I smiled, and his face split into a wide, lopsided grin. He walked forward and circled around the couch to the tree. I stepped up behind him, not wanting to get to close, but close enough that I could feel the warmth that came off of his skin. It felt wonderful just being here, close to him. His hands were quick and steady as he deftly reached into the bag and pulled out package after package. He piled them carefully around the tree, one for each of us.

He reached into his bag and pulled out one, slightly larger gift wrapped box. He looked up at my face, and smiled at my closeness. "This one is for you," he said, and in his eyes I saw something, something I'd only ever seen on my parents faces. Love. Undying devotion. He saw me for all my faults, and still believed I was beautiful.

"Well, now I feel almost bad, considering I didn't get you anything," I frowned. He let out a soft chuckle.

"Considering the circumstances," his face fell as he said that," I understand." His voice was pitying, and full of despair. He was sad for me, I realized, because I was locked up here, and he thought he was just as bad as any one of my captors. But he was wrong. He was much, much better than any of them. He was my angel. If only I could think of some way to show him that, to let him know... I had an idea.

"Close your eyes," I whispered to him. He looked at me dubiously. "Trust me," I said, making my voice slightly more forcible. He rolled his eyes at my demand, but shut them. I waved a hand in front of his face. Good. "No peeking," I warned him. He nodded, showing he understood. I stood up on my tiptoes, stretching up the last few inches I needed to reach his face. I leaned in slightly; I pressed my lips, so softly, against his.

The kiss lasted mere seconds, but I felt as if there were fireworks in my head. As I lowered myself and pulled away, his eyes flew open. They bored deep into mine, as if he expected to see everything I was thinking in that moment. He could try, but I was pretty sure only Orion could do that. I bit my lip hesitantly, and asked the question with my eyes that my mouth was too scared to express. Had I stepped out of line? Was my perception of this bond between us different than what he saw?

His answer was to grab me by my waist and pull my face up to his again. This kiss was deeper, full of all the emotion, all the words we had left unsaid in the weeks we had known each other. I felt his pain in seeing me tortured, his joy in hearing me laugh, his adoration in seeing me stand up to the Captain. I tried to show him how brave I thought he was, how caring, how I cared for him more deeply than I ever had any other boy in my life. We moved as one, and the kiss grew deeper and deeper. It was on the verge of becoming something more when we heard a small "Oh," behind us.

We split apart so quickly that I nearly lost my balance, and whirled to face the voice. It was Amala, dressed in her tattered nightgown, sleep in her eyes. She was holding hands with Millie, who had her mouth hanging open wide. Obviously, Millie had gotten up to go to the washroom and taken Amala with her. I felt my face go hot as t turned a beet red. My angel's hand was still around my waist. "I should go," he whispered into my ear. "Merry Christmas, love." My heart raced again at the word _love_.

"Wait," I protested. "What's your name?" I felt somewhat silly, kissing a guy like that without knowing his name. My angel smiled as if he understood.

"It's Hunter," he said, and he turned and walked out of the common area, shutting the door behind him quietly. I sighed. Hunter. Then I remembered Amala and Millie. I glanced over my shoulder at them. Amala smirked at me, not unkindly, though. It was more like sharing a secret. A secret between friends. I realized that no matter what I said, Amala could never hate me.

"I won't tell anyone about that, if you don't want me to," she said, understanding, I nodded sheepishly. Amala tugged at Millie's hand and started to walk towards the bathroom, but stooped. "Oh, and by the way? He is definitely hot, and definitely a keeper. I'm happy for you." And I could tell she genuinely was.

Millie beamed at me, and her eyes sparkled. I knew Amala probably thought that Millie was too young to understand what had happened, but I didn't underestimate her in that regard. I raised a finger to my lips. _Shh. _Millie nodded, and her smile grew. I might have been mistaken, but I could've sworn she winked at me before Amala dragged her away.

Maybe this Christmas wouldn't be so bad after all.

**************************************************************************************************************************************

The excitement looming in the common area was at its climax when everyone had finally woken up and gathered around the tree. Millie was practically bouncing up and down, and several times Leo had to ask her to stop the snowflakes. They settled in everyone's hair, clothes, a light dusting that made everything look even brighter. The pile under the tree was considerable in size, at least, considering the circumstances.

Everyone was so content, so happy, and the emotions in the room were so beautiful that I wanted to cry. I glanced behind me, up at Tacy, who was sitting as usual, on the couch with my head in her lap, her fingers in my hair. I smiled, and the tears that had been threatening welled up in my eyes as I took in the joy in her perfect face. Tacy smiled too, dazzlingly bright. I knew what she had suffered to bring us this single, happy moment. But today, that didn't matter. Today was for us.

"Can we open presents now?" Millie trilled, rocking back and forth on the ground. We all looked at Abraham. He sat there, feigning disinterest as he pretended to consider it, but we could all see the light in his eyes.

"Well-," he pretended to ponder the issue. Millie's face fell ever-so-slightly. Amala smacked Abe on the arm. He just laughed. "Of course, Millie." Millie squealed with delight, and in moments she had fallen on the pile of presents, tossing gifts and paper in every direction. We all laughed at her excitement, but we were so happy to see her happy.

From the guards, each of us had a small bar of cheap chocolate. I wasn't that impressed, after all, these were the assholes who tortured and shot at us on a weekly basis. Couldn't they cough up a little more to make up for that fact? But the others, the ones who had been here much longer, stared at it as if it was gold. I realized that they hadn't experienced something like chocolate in a long time. Instantly, I felt horrible and petty and ashamed of myself. I passed my chocolate bar to Millie, who looked at me as if I were a deity.

"Are you sure?" Her voice trembled slightly, as if the thought of _two _whole bars of chocolate was overwhelming to her. I nodded. Millie looked at me in awe and flung herself around me. I held her, the poor little girl, so excited after getting an extra chocolate bar at Christmas. There were tears in my eyes again, I knew it. I swore, harder than I ever had before, that these bastards were going to pay once I got out.

As Millie pulled away, I caught the eye of everyone in the room. Yesterday, there had only been hatred and disapproval when I looked them in the eye. But after what I had done. I saw a look of grudging respect on almost everyone's face. Amala and Tacy of course, didn't look surprised. When I glanced at Orion, I saw that he had tears to match mine. He could hear my thoughts, and he knew how real this was for me.

"I'm sorry," I said. It might have been just for Millie, but I was speaking to everyone. "For what I've done. For what they've done." Millie sat back beside the tree. She was smiling at me, but she looked confused. "I'm going to make these bastards pay," I swore to the little girl." Her eyes widened, in shock and excitement. Everyone's did. No one spoke. "Millie, can you show us what else you got?" I prompted her, and just like that, the moment was over and her excitement returned.

Abraham's gift was for all of us. We let Millie open it. A hard cover, in pristine condition, of _Moby Dick. _"It was my favorite book," he explained. "When I first came here 10 years ago, I begged the old Dean to let me have a copy. I kept it hidden before, because it was my private escape. I don't want to keep it secret anymore." He shrugged. The prospect of having a book, a real book, for all of us to share and read together was almost overwhelming. Tacy stroked Abe's face with her hand. That was all anyone needed to say, really.

There were other gifts, listed as being _From Tacy, _but we all knew it was really from John. I squeezed Tacy's hand as those were passed around. They were simple, a clean, white shirt and track pants, but I couldn't wait to change into them. Clean clothes. Tacy's present, I noticed, contained an extra, much smaller bow, which I saw her slip into her pocket. A private gift from John. A private thank you, as if she needed to be reminded of what she did. _That bastard, _I thought, _will be one of the first ones to pay_.

The remaining gifts were from my angel. Millie read the tag out loud.

"To Millie, From Carmen... and Hunter!" she exclaimed finally. My eyes shot up to look at her. He had given them all gifts for me. He knew me so well already; he must've known how much it hurt me that they wouldn't be receiving presents from me this Christmas. He had known. That made me love him even more.

For the girls, there was a small beaded bracelet, simple, but nicer than anything else we had in here. The boys all had Pokémon cards, a miniaturized deck. For everyone, there was a new toothbrush, and small bottles of shampoo and bars of soap. It was simple, and it was perfect. Exactly what I would have given them, if I had the option. Garan held his Pokémon cards lovingly to his chest, and Gabrielle and Brianne exchanged delighted yelps over the shampoo.

My box held the same, the bracelet, shampoo, toothbrush... a single, white rose. My favourite. I raised it to my nose and sniffed, drawing in its sweet scented perfume. There was a small tag tied around the stem. _To My Carmen, _it said, _with love on Christmas. _In smaller writing underneath, I read, _You are so strong, so beautiful. You can make it through this. _I smiled. With love.

"Who's Hunter?" Adam asked, looking right at me and the rose in my hands. I shrugged, pretending not to know. I was a terrible actress. Tacy tapped me on the shoulder, and as I looked back at her, she signed to me.

_You really suck at acting._ Well, thanks, I thought. _Who's Hunter?__  
_  
_I'll tell you later__,_ I signed back.Adam looked at us, annoyed.

"You know, I kinda hate it when you guys do that. The rest of us can't read sign language all too well. Is there something you want to share with the group?" I smiled at him, unsure. I didn't know if I wanted anyone to know. I looked at Amala, and at Millie. Both of them just shrugged.

"I'll explain it to you all later, I promise." Adam looked like he was about to protest, but I cut him off. "I need this secret for now, just like Abe needed _Moby Dick._" I nodded at Abe, and he shrugged. I looked back at Adam, the protest fading from his face. "Just know that he's someone I trust, and someone you all can trust."

Adam nodded, and then sat down beside Garan to check out his Pokémon cards. All around the room, people turned to their gifts, examining them, smelling the soap, feeling the softness of new clothes, nibbling away at chocolate. Millie had already wolfed down one bar, and Leo was trying to discourage her from the other one, before she got sick. Tacy resumed her rhythmic stroking of my hair.

I leaned back against Tacy's legs and closed my eyes, pressing the rose to my face again. I could hear everyone laughing, talking, and enjoying themselves. Enjoying the first real Christmas that any of them had had in years. I felt it all too; every flash of joy, every painful memory of Christmas's past, and the sadness, knowing it could not last. We all knew it wouldn't last. But that didn't matter right now. Today was our day, to love and to share. After all, it was Christmas.


	13. Tacy's Story: Valentine's Day

**We love you, readers and reviewers! Thanks to _Deam HUGE_, _Ninja Kat Is Stalking You _and _djbirdy _for reviewing! **

**We'll only be able to update one chapter at a time from now on beause _someone _*cough* Sarah *cough* is a little behind on her chapters... **

**She apologizes :)**

* * *

I had finally convinced Courtney to let me play with her long, thick, black hair. I had always tried, but whenever I got close to it, she would run down the hall screaming. I think what finally convinced her was when she saw me braiding Carmen's hair. This was a big step for Courtney, she was always so distant from the rest of us, sitting in her far corner behind the T.V, reading. I swear she had read every book, magazine, manuscript and instructions manual at least fifty times. I braided her hair the simple way, just the regular three piece. Once I finished, Courtney got up and examined herself in the black television screen. She smiled, the first time I had really seen her smile. She ran over and gave me a hug, a big, long hug. I treasured every minute of it. It was nice and warm, comforting, just the way I remember a real hug. I wished it could last longer, to have another warm body pressed up against mine in a loving, caring manner. I watched Courtney skip to the table that Millie, Gabrielle, Brianne, and Amala were at, doing arts and crafts. Just one of the gifts given at Christmas.

I looked around the room, examining everyone. I noticed that, since Christmas, everything seems to be better, almost normal. But our definition of normal here is different than the one I used to know. Even after our torture sessions, when we come tumbling in, there is a certain glow around everyone that just eases the pain a little. Carmen seems to be the most effected. There isn't that dark shadow pressed against her back anymore, no more snappy answers, she has even stopped being a smart ass (I thought that was impossible). I would see her just walking the hallways or staring at the blank T.V, Humming to herself, not paying attention to what's happening around her. She ran into a couple doors already, and has tripped over chairs and the couch. I worried about her. I got Amala to check her out, but she just shook her head and smiled, saying "What she's got doesn't have a cure". I don't know what Amala was thinking but I know it's not good, she is just too cheery, and gushy. Orion reads my mind and has tried telling me its nothing to worry about, but I can't help it. This isn't normal. I looked over to Carmen, who just sat and stared at the T.V, singing softy to herself. I wanted to help get rid of whatever got her. It wasn't right

I noticed Adam and Diamond were in a far corner of the metal room. Adam was sitting on the floor with Diamond on his lap. They appeared to be whispering to each other and, every so often, giggled or laughed. It made me want to puke. I knew they had feelings for each other, but whats the use? Love never lasts, never has and never will. People may call me heartless, but its the truth. When I was back home, I never once saw my parents interact like that. They stayed in separate rooms unless my father summoned her, or beat us. My Father never showed any love towards us or anyone that I know of. My mother didn't even try to look us in the eyes. The only time I saw some level of love from her was when she tried to save me. That was all I needed, really, but that was the only time I ever saw love. My brother Aidan and I were very close, I never left him alone except school and sleep. I knew he cared very much for me too. We used to make Valentines day cards every year for his class. We would spend all weekend cutting little pink and purple hearts, sparkles, making chocolate hearts. I think the only time I ever felt or saw love was through Aidan. He taught me to love, and care for someone. Not like it came to much use, but he was still my brother the only person I truly cared about.

I felt a tapping on my back and turning around I saw Abraham holding a simple white rose. He held it out for me to take. I looked around to see that everyone else was holding one as well, even the guys. Leo was twirling the rose in his hand, eyeing it intently like it bought back memories, Brianne kept her rose close her nose, breathing in the sweet scent, Mark had his rose looking a little amused, confused and bemused. It was hard to tell with his hair turning different colours. The roses seemed to make everyone feel lighter. The girls started to pass their valentines out, giving everyone a card with "Happy Valentines Day" written on red paper with pink pencil crayon. The Valentine's took Carmen out of her daze for a few minutes as she read the cards then gave thank you and hug. She quickly fell back in her daze as Gabrielle handed out her last card. I twisted the rose in my hand, watching it, not really paying attention to my surroundings. I thought of Aidan and the hours spent making the cheesy, over done, hand-made valentines day cards. I remember the scent of glue and glitter glue fingers. Aidan always made me happy, When me father hurt me, Aidan use to sit in my room, waiting for me. He would sit and watch if he could, but I didn't want him to see what happen behind those closed doors. Aidan wiped away my tears, cleaned me up and held me, held me until the pain went away. In a way, he was the one protecting me.

I heard the shuffle of paper and pencil crayons. Looking up I saw the girls were cleaning up their mess. They were piling the scraps of paper, storing them in the half empty bookshelf along with the pencil crayons and markers. I just stared at it. Without realizing, I got up from the couch, walked to the bookshelf and took out the same supplies that were just put away. I sat down at the table in a far corner laying my supplies out in front of me. I let my hands do the rest. I don't think anyone noticed. I wanted to keep this a secret. My own personal escape. What I am making is going to help me make it through this hell hole, no matter how long that may be. When I was done, I slipped it under my shirt and made my way towards my room. I closed the door behind me, climbing on my bunk and slipping the card out from my shirt and placing it carefully under my pillow. This is my happiness.

It was before dinner when the guards came and got me. It wasn't unexpected, John had told me he wanted to have a special Valentines dinner with me. He may have also implied that I would be spending the night with him. Ever since Christmas, when I had struck that deal, he had tried several times to get me to do it again, but I always resisted. Harmony did her job a little too well, but there is no regret there. I did it for everyone else and we had a very happy Christmas.

The guards led me to a John's room. He wasn't back yet, but I was told to go to his room and get ready. Guards stood at at the doors, making sure I didn't try to kill myself like the time I tried on my first visit up here and after James died. I still have the scars. Inside James room was a female guard. She gave me instructions to clean myself and get dressed. I locked the bathroom door to isolate myself from the guard. I took a quick five minute shower. You got used to the five minute showers time limit, when the water turned off when the time was up. I shaved my legs and any other hair that I wouldn't 'usually' have. I brushed my hair out, ridding it of the tangles. I walked out of the bathroom and saw the bedroom empty. The guard must have left, and in her place was a white, one shouldered gown that shone in the light, along with some very provocative underwear. John had more planned than I thought. I slipped into the gown, it was as soft as silk and slid through my fingers like water. There was a long slit up my right leg that stopped mid thigh. John must have chosen this dress himself. I didn't bother looking in the mirror. I already knew how I looked. I heard a knock at the door and the female guard returned. She took one look at me and from her face I could tell she would have done anything to look as good as I knew I did.

"What are you doing with your hair? The water from your hair will ruin the dress!" I was surprised when she spoke. The guards never talked to us unless it was an order. She had a gentle tone to go with her gentle features; a heart shaped face with big green eyes and small lips. Her red hair was pulled into a tight bun at the top of her head and her gun hung to her side. She acted like it was not there.

I stood there, staring at her, bewildered. 'Here let me do it" The guard walked over to me. I stepped back."Don't worry, I am only going to touch your hair." Some how I trusted her and I let her do my hair. She found a hair dryer in a cupboard and turned it on, blowing my hair and brushing it into soft, big curls. Her hands were rough but had a motherly touch. She tied my hair in a loose but secure bun with my bangs hanging. I sat there, letting her do my hair. Is this what its like to have a mother do your hair for prom, for graduation? My mother would always stay away from me, like she was scared of me. This women knew nothing about me, and yet she treated me like a daughter. Once she finished, she went down on her knees and looked at me with all the pity in the world.

"I'm sorry" was all she said before making a quick exit. After five minutes I heard a knock at the door and recognized John's voice

"Harmony, darling, dinner is ready"

I had no choice but to walk out. John held the door for me and took my arm, leading me to the dining room. A long, black table and white tablecloth were set with glass plates, crystal cups, and silverware. John sat me next to him in a black throne chair that sat at the head of the table with shapes of fire carved in the wood, like the rest of the apartment. It had carvings of fire dancing, creating shapes and the words_ " The world began in fire and shall end in it". _The dinner was magnificent, but I barely ate any of it, I always felt bad for having such an expensive and delicious meal, while the others were dining on tasteless roast beef, mashed potatoes and corn. When dinner was finished, John left it all on the table and took me to the living room. He sat me down, looking at me like I was the most precious thing in the world. He held my hand tight in his, afraid to let me go.

" Harmony, you are the greatest gift I have received." John spoke. I just nodded my head. "Don't deny it. I love you, Harmony" John tried to kiss me. I pushed him away. "That is why I'm giving you this" John pulled out a blue velvet box. Inside was a the most gorgeous diamond necklace. A sliver chain linked the diamonds together. There were four perfectly crafted diamonds the size of almonds on either side and in between was a diamond the size of strawberry, crafted into a heart. Before I could protest, John seized the necklace and put it around my neck. It was heavy, and the diamonds fit my neck line perfectly. I tried to take it off but John grabbed my wrists, kissing me roughly. I fought

"Harmony look at me," He forced me to look at him," Don't try to resist, it only hurts more". John kissed me. His mouth was bitter, I tried to push him off me, but he was too strong. I want to cry, scream, yell for help. I didn't need to, for the phone rang. John let go of me, and I slid down on the couch. Tear rolled down my cheeks. John argued on the phone for a couple minutes as I looked at my reflection in the window. I was beautiful, but I haven't felt more hideous in my life.

" I am sorry, love, but I must work out a few problems in my office across the hall. Forgive me" John came towards me after about ten minutes arguing on the phone. I just nodded and saw him walk out of the apartment, a reflection in the glass. Tears continued to roll down my cheeks as I slowly walked towards the kitchen. I stopped at the sink, where the knives were kept. I took out the biggest knife it held, holding it in my hand, examining every detail. I braced myself for the impact the knife would make with my heart. Once should be enough to end the pain and misery I have been living for nearly eighteen years. I raised the knife an arms length away, taking rapid breaths. This was it.

I dropped the knife. It clattered to the ground. I sank against the window, sobbing. I couldn't do it. I couldn't take my life. I could never do it before. I only cut deep enough for blood to trickle and realize the pain. I could never take my life after I had taken so many. My father, my mother, Aidan, James, the orange-haired guard. I was weak and pathetic. I cared to much for Orion, Leo, Millie, Carmen, Amala, Courtney and the others. I couldn't leave them. I couldn't leave my family. It was true that these past months these children, these people, were my family, whether I liked it or not. We worked together, we cared for one another, we protected each other. This is family. I sat on the ground, and stared at the knife on the floor.

Suddenly, I heard someone tapping at the window behind me.


	14. Carmen's Story: What Is Love?

**We love our reviewers! Seriously, You guys are amazing!**

* * *

I was in love. Saying felt so right, the sense of conviction I got whenever I stated that simple phrase. It was true. I repeated it to myself, over and over again. I said it out loud, I said it in my head, and I wrote it down. _I love Hunter. _I had never been in love before. Sure, there had been boys in my past, but I never felt anything for any of them. They were just something to fill my time. Never had I dreamed about them, found myself longing for their kisses, for their touch. Wishing I could see him again.

I did see him again. He was still there at each torture session. Sometimes, when Captain wasn't looking, I would feel the press of Hunter's lips on my fevered skin, or feel his hands lingering at mine. Small moments, small rebellions, and all of them meant the world to me. Sometimes he would slip me a little note, with words meant to encourage me. Other times, he would tell me to wait up in the common room. I would, of course, and he would sneak in in his PJ's. Then we would talk. He would sit on the couch, pull me up onto his lap, and we would talk until the sun started rising.

He already knew some things about me, but I was learning all about me. He was 23 years old. Nearly 6 years my senior. I'd dated guys older than that. He'd joined the MCA a little over a year ago, after dropping out of university. His sister had been murdered by a mutant. Killed over the money in her wallet, impaled by a man with venomous fangs. Hunter had thought he hated all of us mutants. The MCA had recruited him, and he had signed up without a second thought. At first, he said, the work unsettled him. He had had no idea what he had gotten himself into. He wanted to leave, quit, but the others warned him that he could be killed if he did. So he bore through it, struggled to remain indifferent. And then I had showed up.

"It was love at first sight," he had whispered to me one night. My first day, I had come in, naively believing that I was there to assist in some experiment. Not knowing that I myself was the experiment. "Captain ordered me to strap you to that chair, and I couldn't help noticing how beautiful you were, even with tears in your eyes. Then I pulled the switch, and your screams cut me like no one else's had. And when Captain pressured you for answers, you _laughed _at him," Hunter had smiled into my hair. I could feel his breath as he chuckled at the memory. "You were so brave, and so funny, insulting him even as he tortured you. That's when I realized I loved you."

I hadn't known how to react to his profession of love. So I had kissed him, openly, warmly. "I love you too," I had whispered as he left the common room that night. That was the day before Valentines Day. I spent the next 24 hours floating aimlessly around the general area, smiling to myself and thinking of Hunter. Thinking of the way he smelled, the musical notes of his voice, the sweet taste of his kisses. My lips tingled at the thought and I smiled.

It was late in the evening when a troop of guards burst into the common room, forcibly removing me from my dream state. They breezed past us all, about 4 of them striding in the direction of the dormitories. A minute later, they returned, dragging Tacy between them. I caught her eye as they led her away, and she gave me a small smile. Trying to reassure me. Then the door snapped shut behind her.

I turned to Orion. His eyes were unfocused, and I could tell he was trying to take in what was in the guard's minds. "They're taking her to John?" I whispered. Orion blinked and his eyes refocused. He nodded, and I frowned. Fantastic. Here we were, supposed to be enjoying our Valentines Day, and now I would only be able to worry about Tacy, upstairs with John. He was ruining this day for me. I really hated the bastard. "Well, I hope the bastards happy, with Tacy as his distraction on this Valentine's Day..." my voice trailed off. A distraction...

"You're going to escape tonight," Orion stated it as if it were a fact.

"Am I?"

"Yes," he replied. He didn't sound particular happy about it. He was trying to sound indifferent, but I could hear concern and disapproval leaking from his voice. "You decided to subconsciously approximately 7 seconds ago." I blinked. It seemed that my decision had been made for me.

"And does my subconscious tell you how I plan to escape?" I asked, as I really had no idea myself. Orion shook his head.

"Nope. Sounds like you're winging it," his face was grim. I laughed in spite of myself.

"Typical," I muttered. The dinner bell rang. Orion gave me one last, hard look as he stood and grouped with the others as they crowded around the doors to the Mess area. I briefly entertained the notion of joining them. Ever since Christmas, the MCA had brightened. Hunter made torture bearable, my friends made the endless waiting less torturous. I could stay here, if I had any mind to. But I wouldn't. It wouldn't be right. I had to escape, I had to get help.

I slipped into the room I had been sharing with Tacy. Tacy's bunk was on top, and her sheets were still disturbed from earlier in the evening. I went to our small dresser, and I slipped a small bag out from underneath. Tacy had acquired fabric from John, and I had sewn the scraps together into a makeshift satchel. In it, I stowed my extra set of clothes, my tooth brush, and all the other toiletries I had. I also added the book of poetry that Hunter had given me, as well as my pressed whit rose from Christmas. Everything I owned here fit into the bag easily, and there was still room for so much more. As I knelt down to latch the bag shut, I also laced my sneakers tighter, and made sure I wouldn't trip over them, in case I needed to run.

Everyone was in the mess hall, sitting down with there food, when I snuck in through the door. Everyone turned to look at me when I walked in. I walked to the head of the table, and stood right beside Abraham. He took in my bag, and my determined, rigid posture.

"You're leaving us!" he exclaimed, surprised. I pressed a finger to my lips and nodded. A hundred different emotions crossed his face; fear, concern, joy, anger, betrayal, affection, and finally, acceptance. He nodded slowly as he let it sink in. "Good luck," he whispered.

"You too," I countered, smiling slightly. In that moment, I felt that Abraham and I had an understanding. Abraham wasn't a natural leader, nor did he want to be. He could handle being here, helping the others along, but he needed someone like me, like Tacy, to take the big risks for him. He wouldn't stop me. He wanted me to succeed. I turned to the rest of the table. Some, like Amala and Orion, looked resigned to the idea. Most had their mouths gaping wide open, a few were teary-eyed. Leo was practically bouncing up and down with excitement.

"Listen, all of you," I said in an undertone, my voice commanding their attention. "Whatever happens tonight, I want to thank you guys. For being there for me. It time I returned the favour." I looked each one of them in the eyes. "I'm going to get us help. I'm going to tell someone about this place, and they can make it stop. If this works, and you decide to follow me, I'm headed for New York. Xavier's School for Gifted Youth." I explain to them, slowly and clearly. I know that few of them, if any, will follow me, But I can always hope.

Millie had clambered down from her seat and stood in front of me. I knelt down in front of her, looking her straight in the eye. "Be, strong, okay sweetie," I encouraged her. As she gave me a determined little nod, I couldn't help but think of Kelley. "In the meantime, would you mind raising a little hell for me?" I requested, and I saw a small smile on her face as her eyebrows narrowed. She giggled and grinned mischievously. I looked up at the others and nodded. My last goodbye.

As I stood, I felt the ground tremble slightly beneath my feet. Millie's eyes were closed tightly in intense concentration. The guards around the room noticed this, and they muttered into their walkie-talkies. One of them stepped towards Millie, his hand shifted to his gun. Suddenly, he cried out, babbling incoherently and pointing at the air in front of him. My gaze shifted to Courtney. She gave me a swift wink, almost unnoticeable, and she turned to the other guards in the room. Soon they were all screaming, some of them cowering on the ground as Courtney showed them frightening visions, and she twisted their minds with fear. A swarm of guards burst through the door, and Courtney turned to them as well. The floor was shaking in earnest now, cracks appearing in the walls. Vines shot through the cracks.

"Carmen, you should go now," Abraham said, an air of command to his voice as he twisted the vines around the feet of the guards. One screamed as he was pulled upside down to the ceiling. I took off running, out the Mess door and through the common room. A flood of guards ran past me in the opposite direction, paying me no attention as they rushed to prevent an uprising of mutant kids. I slipped into the dark hall ways of the MCA, alone at last.

The sound of my footsteps echoed as I made my way down the empty walls. I stayed close to the wall, and every time I heard the smallest noise I would jump into the nearest doorway and flatten myself out of view. Every time, however, it was nothing. I crept through the halls as silently as I could, and soon I was slipping through the door into the courtyard. The cool February air stung my skin, and I realized how stupid it was that I didn't have a coat. That would really suck when I was out in the wilderness. I pressed on, even as the apple trees cast eerie shadows on the thin layer of snow that coated the ground.

I slipped in to the Turris Tormenta and paused. I had never been conscious past this point, and I wasn't entirely sure how to proceed. I pondered a minute, but my brain failed me. I hadn't thought past the possibility of making it across the courtyard. I had no way of navigating the tower. I felt tears threatening, but I held them back. Crying would get me nowhere. I had to do this. I had to keep going. For Orion. For Amala. For Tacy.

"Carmen?" his voice was incredulous. My heart fluttered as I saw Hunter step out of the shadows, holding his gun in front of him. He lowered it as he took in my shivering form. "What are you doing?"

"Escaping," I blurted, without thinking. Hunter paused. His eyes widened and narrowed again. I couldn't read the emotions crossing his face in the darkness. We stood their in silence for several moments as he processed what I had said. Then:

"Follow me."

Hunter took me by the hand, and my skin thrilled at his touch. He led me through dark passageways. We traveled the opposite way that I had been thinking; my plan had been to climb up the tower, to where the main offices were, and work my way down the other side from there. Hunter led me deep into the heart of _Turris Tormenta,_ so deep that I was almost certain that we were underground. Then he pulled me into a small room, a janitor's closet, most likely. We stood in the dark for a moment, until he pulled on a small chain above his heads and light illuminated the room around us. Hunter pointed at the floor beneath our feet, and I saw a small wooden trap door.

"This building is pretty old," Hunter explained, as I stared at the trap door without comprehension. "Back in the day, they used this as a fire escape. It leads right outside the MCA, into the woods." I turned my gaze to his face, and my gratitude and excitement shone from my every feature. Hunter leaned down and pulled the trapdoor open. The smell of stale earth wafted into my face. He took my hands and lowered me carefully into the tunnel. My head barely reached the top of the hole in the floor. Hunter smiled at me sadly.

"You can come with me," I said. I hoped he would say yes, but Hunter shook his head.

"I'm staying. I'll do my best to protect the others. Especially Tacy," he reached out and stroked my face. "For you."

As long as I lived, I would never deserve him, I decided. My perfect angel. I stood up on my tiptoes and pressed my lips to his. The kiss was brief, and beautiful. I pulled away, before I managed to convince myself not to leave. "I will see you again," I whispered to him. Hunter smiled and nodded.

"I know you will." He pressed his lips again to mine, and this kiss was more intense. It wasn't goodbye, it was hoping for our next hello. Then Hunter shuffled around and slipped his jacket off of his shoulders. He handed it to me in the tunnel. "Stay warm. And stay safe," he ordered me.

"For you."

Hunter slowly closed the trap door over my head. I was alone in the dark. I heard him overhead. "I love you, Carmen." Then his footsteps moved away from me, and he closed the door behind him. _I love you too, HunterI thought._

The tunnel was narrow, and I placed a hand on each of the dirt lined walls as I shuffled forwards. It was cool underground, and I was grateful for Hunter's coat. The lightweight fabric felt to be windproof, water proof, and well insulated. Best of all, it smelled of him. I breathed in Hunter's scent, along with the sharp, metallic scent of the dirt surrounding me as I made my way through the endless tunnel.

I ran into the end of the tunnel, quite literally. I tasted dirt as my face collided with the solid wall. I reached above me, and sure enough, there was a small metal handle attached to a wooden door. I pushed upwards, jumping up slightly, and felt the wood give way and swing up and open. I placed my hands on either side of the hole above me and leaped up, using all my strength to pull myself out of the tunnel.

The cool night air stung my face as I slid out of the tunnel on my stomach. I heard the tunnel door fall shut as I lay there, panting in the snow. Then, I laughed. I rolled onto my back, and took in the endless stretch of stars above me, and I laughed. I was free. I rolled onto my side, and I could see the MCA building, and the _Turris Tormenta _rising above a thick, concrete wall. From the outside, it didn't look half as terrifying as I knew it to be. The offices and apartment were near the front half of the building. Most of the windows were dark, but one light was on, illuminating a stretch of window spanning the wall on the top floor. John's apartment. Somehow, I knew that was where Tacy was.

I stood, and cast a surreptitious glance around me. A pine tree stood close to the MCA building, reaching up past the top floor. I ran to it quickly, and shimmied up the trunk to the first branch. I had climbed trees a lot as a kid, and I was pretty good at it. I jumped from branch to branch, climbing my way up the tall pine until I was level with John's window.

Inside, I could see a beautifully furnished apartment. Wall to wall carpets, and a most impressive kitchen. John was nowhere to be seen, but I caught a glimpse of pale blonde hair, leaning back against the window, staring at something on the kitchen floor. Tacy. I reached above my head and pulled several twigs loose from the tree. I aimed carefully, and threw them in quick succession against the window. _Tap tap tap._

Tacy turned rapidly towards the sound. She looked bewildered for a moment, and then her eyes found me, perched precariously in the tree. Her mouth fell open in shock, and I found myself resisting the urge to laugh. Tacy looked beautiful. She was dress in the most expensive dress money could buy, and her hair was piled elegantly on her head. And enormous rock sat nestled at her throat. A diamond. Holy shit! John was filthy rich! Tacy's eyes closed slightly, and she laughed.

_"How__ did you do it__!"_her hands asked, moving quickly in her excitement_____._

"There's a passageway under the building," I explained, using both my voice and my hands. "Hunter showed me. If you find it, you can come with me!" I expected Tacy to be happy, but her face fell. She shook her head, terror lighting her eyes. "Please," I pleaded, but Tacy was too stubborn.

_"I can't. I have to stay." _The terror was replaced with sadness_. "__I'm not as brave as you are."__  
_  
I scoffed. Tacy was the bravest person I knew, even though she wouldn't admit it. I would never have been brave enough to strike the deal with John that had given us our Christmas. As if on cue, John strode into the room. He looked smug. I wondered how much gel he needed to use to get his hair to stay like that. Tacy's eyes flashed between John and me with terror as John neared her and the window. Then her face hardened with determination. She pulled John into a kiss, turning him so that his back was to me and the window. Then she wrapped her arms firmly around him.___ "__Go,"_she pleaded with me behind his back_____._

"You _will _follow me," I growled, and my hands moved roughly to match. "I don't give a damn. A month, maybe two. Then I expect to see you at Xavier's. If you aren't there, I'll come back for you, and I'll deal with the consequences." Tacy had tears in her eyes now. She nodded at me, smiling sadly. John was pulling out of the embrace. "Good bye, Tacy... I love you, sister." I added. Tacy looked shocked at my term of endearment. The tears were falling now. John pulled back to look her in the eyes, and Tacy pulled his lips to hers again. Giving me the seconds I needed to slip down from my branch, and clamber down the pine. Soon, I was on the ground, and I disappeared into the night.


	15. Tacy's Story: Aftermath

**Thanks to everone who has read our story, and a extra special huge thank you to _Dream HUGE, Ninja Kat Is Stalking You,_ and _Imaji_ for reviewing!**

**Just a quick, short little chapter. Love you guys!**

* * *

The sun warmed my skin as it shone through the window. It felt good on my naked skin, something I haven't felt for almost a year. The blankets were like water to my skin, smooth and yielding, the pillows lined my neck and head for perfect support. I almost forgot where I was. Almost. I flicked my eyes open to take in the familiar white room, complete with black accents. Stylish, but evil. My naked body was ridged with fear and horror; the diamond necklace rose and fell with my rapid breathing. I had done it again. I had let John have me. I wanted to burst into tears and kill myself, let my blood flow out and cover the perfect white floor. The only thing stopping me was the thought of Carmen. Carmen was free. She was gone. The thought of Carmen getting help and saving us was the only thing that kept me calm, letting my muscles relax. If I could keep John busy long enough for Carmen to get to safety.

{WHIP}

My body froze at the sound.

{WHIP}

Again, it rang in my ears, burning from the inside out. A familiar sound, which brought years of memories flooding back. I pushed them back. I pushed _herback._

{WHIP}

I ran to the closest window. I was afraid, but the adrenaline took over as I ran. It couldn't be. They couldn't have caught her. I ran out of John's apartment, my hair flying behind me. I passed guards and custodians alike, ignoring their glares and threats. I slammed up against the glass and fell. That didn't stop me for long. I pressed myself against the glass. The _Turris Tormentablocked most of my view, but I was able to clearly see everyone lined up, parallel to a line of guards holding whips high above their head._

{WHIP}

I screamed. I banged the glass viciously. I felt someone put their hands on my shoulders, wrapping my body in soft, cotton cloth. I hadn't noticed I ran all the way out there without anything on but the necklace on.

"Shh. They got what they deserved," John whispered in my ear. "Causing chaos in during dinner, as their friend escaped." My body stiffened, and John laughed cruelly. "My sweet, innocent, Harmony, did you really think I wouldn't know of Carmen's escape? I have ten squads of men looking for her right now, watching her family. I told them to bring her alive, I want all of you to watch as I put a bullet through her head. Just like I did to James." That made me mad. I screamed, the loudest I have ever been. People around us fell to the ground in pain, clutching their bleeding ears. The glass cracked and shattered to a fine dust that was carried away by the wind. Now free, I ran. I didn't run away. I ran towards my friends, my family.

The guards with the whips had also fallen, crying in pain. I could see the blood oozing from their ears. My family appeared to be alright. I ran to Courtney first, who had collapsed from the pain, I quickly untied her bonds, and placed her gently on the ground so that I could examine her wounds. Only four strokes, but they still were able to break skin. I left Courtney to untie the others. None of us spoke, but we didn't need to. We could convey everything that needed saying through a few looks and glances. Leo ran to the crying Millie, who had somehow made it through the pain. Leo held Millie in his arms, ignoring the blood dripping from his own back, and unaware of his own pain. Everyone was untied, lying on the grass weak or trying to help others. Amala tried healing the younger ones first, but she was already so weak from her own injuries that when she tried to heal others, her own scars would split open.

Guards soon came running from every possible entrance, encircling us. Snipers stood on the roof and walls, all pointing their guns at us. A small opening appeared to reveal John, wearing the same helmet he worn when he murdered James. I positioned myself so that I was in front of everyone. Abraham tried to step up but he was too weak. I gave him a look and he followed my directions, gathering the little ones in the circle we had created. I was facing John. Orion, Abraham, Leo, Garan, Diamond, Adam, Mark, Tyler, and Amala stood around the outer circle as Gabrielle, Brianne, Courtney and Millie stood in the middle.

John only laughed, a menacing laugh that would make anyone want to run and hide. We didn't. We stood together as one, protecting one another. We were family and would die as one.

"Do you really think this is going stop me? You're going to have to do a lot more than that." John laughed. Captain, along with the other guards, joined in.

" Let me punish them, Dean. I will make sure they learn their lesson." Captain looked liked a five-year old on Christmas day. He was way too excited to torturing a bunch of kids.

"Don't worry, Captain. I will make sure you get your prize." Captain almost wet his pants. "For now, however, let them rest. They will need as much rest as they can get for what comes tomorrow." A smirk the size of Texas grew on Captains face. Guards grabbed our arms and escorted us back to the common room.

We stepped in to the dark building. I couldn't see anything. The scent of grass, and trees and life filled my nostrils; sadly, I wasn't able to enjoy it as the guards swiftly moved us towards the common room. I didn't know how they could see while we couldn't. I tripped and stumbled on the unstable ground, so distorted that you could barely walk through it without tripping. The guards didn't care if we fell; they picked us back up, gripping our arms tighter land leaving nasty bruises to last a couple weeks. Finally, after what seemed to take longer than it should have, we were all thrown into the familiar Common Room.

I couldn't see but I felt a sense of security when I was thrown in, landing on a clump of grass and earth. It was cold, colder than usual. I rose to my feet, I could the others breathing around me. "Tyler, think you could turn the lights on in here?" Marks voice rang beside me.

"Give me a sec." Tyler answered a few feet away.

Lights flickered for a few minutes, until they stopped to a dim lighting. The others were standing like me; they all looked weak and tired. The temperature wasn't helping either. I pulled the cotton cloth around me, tying the sash to keep it from falling. They all cast nervous glances at me, not meeting my eyes. I ignored that. I had done my part to help Carmen and they did theirs, the only difference is that they still had their dignity.

I helped everyone to sit down, I wanted to help them. Amala couldn't help in the state she was in, and I was the only one not hurt. I tried to keep everyone prevent possible infection, making a makeshift beds out of leaves. I needed to keep everyone together; I didn't trust the guards enough to leave any of them alone. I opened the doors to get water, they needed water. I needed to clean their wounds. Guards walked the halls with flashlights, but I still had to pay attention to where I was walking. Guards watched me as I passed them, pointing their guns at me. They didn't shoot, but watched as I moved down the halls.

I found the bucket that usually sat under the sink and filled it with water. I grabbed a cloth from the kitchens and planned on using Carmen's sheets as bandages. I also quickly changed into a shirt and pair of pants. I walked back in the room. Everyone was where I left them; they were too weak to move. I started with Millie and Courtney, cleaning their wounds, and then laying a piece of sheet on their backs to protect the wounds from infection. I continued with the rest, moving from youngest to Oldest. Abraham was left. His eyes were closed but he was still awake, most of them had fallen asleep. Abraham smiled, as I dabbed the blood soaked cloth to his back.

"Tacy, are you alright?" Abraham asked opening his eyes to look at me. I was surprised by the question; I had not expected any concern for me, not while everyone else was still so injured. I just nodded. "Tacy don't lie. We know where you go, and what happens. Why do you let him have you? You are better than that." Abraham's voice was pleading with me. Tears swelled in my eyes, I just shook my head. I wasn't better than any of this. I was worse. I killed people. I killed my own family. I destroyed relationships, and hurt people I cared about. I killed James. It was my fault he died.

"Tacy, you don't deserve this. We all love you, and don't want you giving yourself for us anymore. We take care of ourselves." Abraham tried to sit up, but I pushed him down, covering his wounds with the last bit of sheet.

I knelt down close Abraham, my mouth to his ear, "I am the only thing keeping him from killing you all." I whispered.


	16. Carmen's Story: On The Run

I could hear the sounds of footsteps behind me as I crashed through the thick underbrush of the forest. Branches whipped at my face, adding scratches to my already numerous collection, but I barely even felt them anymore. I did, however, feel the agonizing ache in my feet. I had been running, almost non-stop, for 3 days. Some times, when I felt that I had distanced myself from my pursuers, I would walk for an hour or two, catching my breath and resting my body. Sometimes, I would strip the surrounding pine trees of their bark, and eat the soft, inner flesh to sustain myself. Or I would punch a hole in the thin ice of the stream that I followed, and I would sip at the frigid water. But as soon as I heard rustling in the woods behind me, I would be on my feet again, running as fast as was humanly possible.

3 days. 3 days, I had been running through this God forsaken forest. The forest that Tacy thought was so magical. Yeah, right. Let her sleep with rocks up her butt, and sticks stabbing into her sides and see how 'magical' she thinks the woods are then. It didn't help that the woods brought back so many painful memories. Camping had always been something that my Dad and I had shared. He would pack up the car, and the two of us would disappear for a week. Completely off the grid. I had always been scared that we would get lost, and no one would know where to find us. It seemed almost ironic to me now, lost in the woods, not wanting to be found.

While I ran, my thoughts drifted quite frequently. I worried about the others at the MCA a lot. I knew that they must have stooped rioting by now. That could only mean that the torture was beginning. Captain was probably shitting bricks because I had escaped, and he would take it out of the rest of them. I knew Tacy would be safe, at least. John would protect her.

John... the bastard was as slimy and oily as the copious amounts of hair gel that he used. I wanted to beat the crap out of him, then lock him up in the Turris Tormenta, and torture him in all the ways that he had tortured us. I wanted him to pay for the things he did to Tacy. I couldn't get the image of her kissing him out of my head. I could only guess what had happened next. Tacy would have given herself to John, completely. Anything to help me escape. Yes, I wanted to kill him. But Tacy had even more reason to want him dead. I supposed that when the time came, she and I could flip a coin for the honour of killing John.

After running a bit longer, the footsteps faded into silence once more. I slowed my pace, dropping down to a brisk walk. As I slowed the rate of my heart down, using breathing exercises, my hearing came back into focus. Nothing but birds and the wind rustling the leaves. No footsteps. No dogs barking. I was safe.

I shuddered at the sudden cold that stemmed from lack of movement, and I pulled Hunter's jacket tighter around myself. It still smelled like him. The first night I had stopped, I discovered the contents of his pockets. One collapsible hunting knife. I had slid that into my pants pocket, where I could easily slip it out if need be. His wallet was in their too. No credit cards, just cash. I suspected that credit cards were a taboo when you worked for an ultra-secret non-government agency. There were also a few photographs in his wallet. One was of him and a pretty young woman that I took to be his sister. She looked a lot like him. Tucked away behind it, however, was a photograph of myself. It was the one from my driver's license. I had been so excited that day, finally being able to drive when all of my university buddies had been doing so for years. The lady told me not to smile, but I couldn't resist flashing a grin just before she clicked the button.

I missed Hunter. I also missed Orion, and Amala, and Millie and Garan and Adam... all of my friends, especially Tacy. But I missed Hunter most of all. I missed the fact that being with Hunter almost made me feel normal. There was nothing normal about our relationship, of course. Not many girls meet the guy of their dreams while strapped to an electric chair. But trapped in a tower full of mutants, I had felt so lonely, being the only 'normal' one. The only one without powers. I envied the rest of them. And pitied them. I was very conflicted.

Suddenly, I heard the sound of a car whizzing past, the crunch of tires on gravel. I dove into the nearest bush, ducking my head down low to the ground. The thin layer of frost on the ground soaked quickly into the knees of my pants. I heard another car, and another. None of them stopped, however. I inched my way around the bush. The coast was clear, as far as I could tell. I could see a small break in the trees ahead of me, and I walked towards it. The noise emanated from just beyond the gap.

I stepped out of the woods... and threw myself back into the line of trees and another car whizzed past me along the highway. I had made it back to civilization. I wanted to jump up and down for joy, and shout at the top of my lungs, but the rational part of my mind would allow that. I knew that I wasn't safe yet. I had to make it to the nearest town or city, and find a bus stop. I needed to get to New York.

I started walking again. It was easier on the paved road. There were no trees to block the cool wind, but the sun beat down of my shoulders without interruption, so it was considerably warmer than in the forest. I don't know how long I walked for, an hour, maybe two. The trees alongside the road disappeared, and were replaced by small townhouses and downtown shops. I spotted a boutique up ahead, and I couldn't stop myself. After months of wearing nothing but holey sweatpants and t-shirts, it was a relief to slip into jeans and a sweater. I even found myself a pair of combat boots. My favourite. I used the cash in Hunter's wallet to pay for my new outfit, and I tossed my old clothes into the nearest dumpster. I kept Hunter's jacket on, however, and my homemade satchel with my roses, poetry, toiletries, and an extra pair of pants.

The lady running the boutique told me that the bus to New York would be around in about an hour, so I had time to kill. I sat on the bench outside the bus stop and waited. I could taste freedom, and it made me impatient and jumpy. Every man or woman walking down the street looked like one of the guards; every driver passing by was driving a black sedan, ready to whisk me away again. I would fight, if it came to that. I would rather die in my attempt to save the others then have to return to them and admit that I failed. John would probably have me executed anyways.

There was a loud screeching noise, and I practically fell off of the bench and onto the road. The bus squealed to a halt in front of me, and the doors swung open. The driver was a pleasant faced old man, and he grinned at me with a smile that was missing several teeth.

"Where to, little lady," he asked in a cheerful voice. I stood, and hoisted my makeshift satchel over my shoulder as I climbed up the steps of the bus. I deposited my money into the device located beside the driver.

"New York, please. Westchester, if you can." The driver nodded, and I took a seat just behind him. I was on my way.

* * *

**Thanks and virtual mind hugs to everyone who had favourited and reviewed this story so far :)**

**There's going to a bit of hiatus here; this is the last chapter that I'll be able to post until around mid-August.  
When we returne, Tacy escapes and Carmen meets the X-Men!**

**See you then!**

**Comments? **


	17. Tacys Story: Escaping Sickness

_Back! Wow, what a summer. Are we dying of anticipation yet? :P_

* * *

The weeks without Carmen were tough. We were taken into the _Turris Tormenta _everyday for hours at a time. They asked us questions about Carmen and where she might go. We told the truth: we didn't know. I did know that Carmen wouldn't have gone home to her family. She was smarter than that, and she would have known it would endanger her family. I if I knew Carmen at all, I knew she would go get help. For weeks, daily torture sessions took place, draining us completely until we were on the verge of collapse. They even went so far as to cut back on our food, starving us to the point where Gabrielle couldn't tell the difference between the ghosts and us.

I was forced to visit John almost every day. I would sit on the white leather couch as he would pace back and forth, asking questions about Carmen. Even if I was willing to talk, I would never answer. I could only guess where she had gone. John had become more . . . handsy. He pushed himself on me, he tried to force it. I couldn't have kept him off much longer; it was getting harder.

It was another long day of torture, everyone was tired and starving. Amala was able to heal our wounds just enough for them to scab over, but they still itched and were painful. It was the best she could do without killing herself. We were all sitting down, eating the scraps of food we had: potatoes, and pork. Millie was coughing at the end of the table. She had caught a cold a couple days ago and it got worse every day. She was scaring us. We ate our food before being escorted back to our rooms, where we were to stay until the morning.

My room was emptier without Carmen. Quieter too; I didn't have to listen to her snore anymore. But I liked her snores: they brought calmness to the unpleasant aura of the room. It never felt the same after she left. I couldn't sleep. There was no way with the squeaking of the pipes, marching footsteps of the Guards patrolling the halls, and the uneasy feeling of the unknown tomorrow. Millie moans next door were getting louder and louder, she could barely sleep. How could I sleep when I knew Millie was suffering?

Without thinking, I climbed out of bed and went into her room. She was lying in the fetal position, crying, reminding me of an armadillo, the way she was curled up. I sat down on her bed and picked her up in my arms, slowly rocking her back and forth, making soothing noises. She was lighter then I had expected. Her appetite had changed since Carmen left but I never expected to feel bones under her nightshirt. I tried to make her feel better. I had never seen my mother or father comfort my brother or myself. What was I supposed to do? I felt useless.

Then I started to sing, and the world became quiet. Millie's sobbing stopped as I softly sang. I had only sung once before, a long time ago. I had been only twelve and Aiden had come down with the chicken pox. I had tried singing to distract him from itching. It was working too, until my father had come upstairs and slapped me across the face. A warning to never do it again. I never did until now. Her crying stopped, but tears rolled down her face as she watched me sing. I smiled at her without stopping the melody.

_My love however__  
__Will stay forever__  
__I have shown It will never__  
__Ever leave you alone_

_Nothing is ever truly gone__  
__Remember I am always here__  
__I'm a shoulder for you to cry on__  
__I am not afraid of your tears_

_My love however __  
__Will stay forever__  
__I have shown It will never __  
__Ever leave you alone _

The warm tears stopped, replaced by a warm wind. The sound of pain stopped, replaced by a deep, steady breathing. Millie had fallen asleep for the first time in weeks. I lay her down, tucking her into the warmth of the thin blankets. As I brushed away the brown hair from her pale face, I saw innocence. Despite her experiences here, the innocence still remained. I guess everyone was innocent here, hidden from the hatred of the world.

"Tacy!" I turned around to see Leo; his bed head hair mussed from just waking up. His eyes struck me with fear. Leo was never afraid. The only time I had ever seen him look so scared was when James had been killed, or else when Carmen had escaped. Which could only mean. . .

"It's not Carmen." Orion joined his brother. The look of fear was not uncommon for his face.

"They escaped" they spoke together, echoing the other.

A swarm of guards came rushing past. A few stopped, and pinned Leo and Orion to the ground. I jumped to my feet to help.

"Leo, don't fight! You'll only make it worse!" Orion yelled at his brother. The guards picked them up off their feet and started to drag them off. Two more Guards came in, guns pointed at my chest.

"Get moving. Bring the girl. We have a show for you all." the guards said. I picked Millie up and carried her. She was ten now but small, and light. Too light. I saw the others being dragged towards the courtyard. Something was off. Something was wrong. We were never brought to courtyard unless for group torture or unless someone had escaped and was caught. I searched the crowd for signs of people missing. It wasn't until we were lined up against the wall, twenty or so guns pointed at us, that I saw them. Two figures chained on the ground before us. . . Diamond and Tyler. Blood dripped from open wounds, and they lay limp, waiting for their end.

"Diamond!" Adam ran forward. He didn't even make it five meters before a guard tackled him. They wrestled for what seemed like hours until John came down, wearing his special helmet. The helmet that protected him from our powers. John laughed. A cruel laugh. He picked Adam up by his collar and threw him down once again. This time, Diamond screamed. Millie was awake now and she started to cry again.

"Don't be stupid. You'll only get yourself killed." John kept Adam down with his boot, the toe pressing down on Adam's neck. Adam struggled, but it was no use. He wasn't fit to fight, none of us were. John had barely kept us alive, and only for the sake of using our powers. Beyond that, we were useless.

"Now, I want everyone to watch and see what happens when you try to defy me. You fail, and then you die. First it was James. Much too easy. Then-" John mouth twisted cruelly, "Carmen. We killed her before she made it a mile."

"That's a bloody lie! She's still alive and you know it! Why else were you questioning us about her escape-" Leo fell with a thud. He lay unconcious on the grass. The moon light reflected against his white blonde hair.

"Leave him alone!" Orion made a rude hand gesture at the guard who had hit Leo, only to find himself face down in the dirt next to his twin.

"That's enough. I will have no more of your rude interruptions. As I was saying, Carmen is dead. I killed her myself, using the same gun that killed James. The same gun that I will now use to kill your friends. But first," John reached down and lifted Diamond's head. She glared at him defiantly. "Diamond, if you please...?"

" No! I won't do it."

"Well isn't that a shame. Perhaps I will have to kill your boyfriend instead," John smirked, turning his gun towards Adam, whose face paled. John's finger had barely twitched towards the trigger, however, when the ground began to quake beneath our feet.

"Diamond! Stop! Don't do it! It's not worth it, I'm not worth it!" Adam screamed, but his voice was lost. The screeching of metal against rock blocked all noise. Diamonds, emeralds, precious stones of all kinds came from the ground. That was how John funded the MCA: he used Diamond as his own private gold mine. I turned my eyes to her in recognition, but what I saw there would haunt me forever. Diamond's lips were parted in a soundless scream, her skin cracking and crumbling away to reveal a diamond hard core.

I pushed Millie's face into my chest shielding her eyes from the horror of Diamond's death. Mounds of gold, nickel, rubies and other gems piled up around an opening crevice in the earth. Diamond let out one final scream, and horrid grating sound, before she fell limp in her chains. Her body, her physical form was gone. A charred, molten hot gemstone lay where she had been, wrapped in the chains that had covered her body. I turned to Adam. He was struggling furiously against the guard who held him, screaming and cursing and biting. We all screamed, even me.

Two gun shots were fired that night. One bullet pierced Tyler through his breast, blood spurting everywhere as he ran to Adam. Tyler's body fell unceremoniously to the ground. Courtney stepped forward, her eyes cold as she created terrible visions in the guard's minds. The guards fell screaming, their vision glazed with fear. John was the only one who stood, protected by this helmet. One guard waved his gun aimlessly, firing at random. Blood dripped from Courtney's mouth as she fell. That's when I lost it. I dropped Millie, and the same power and fire that had burned when I killed my father and when James died took over me and soon it was only John and me in the ring of fire. I screamed as I lost control, the fire burned around creating images of my family. Their legs kicked and their arms punched, it hurt, it hurt! Where was Harmony when I needed her? She was always saved me when I couldn't handle it.

Arms wrapped around me, pulling me away. I kicked and screamed: the arms of my father felt so real. He was dead, I had thought.

" Tacy calm down, it's not worth it."

"Don't tell me it's not worth it! He killed them, he murdered them! I hate you, I hate all of you! Let go of me!" Tears rolled down my cheeks, falling onto Courtney's black hair. Her face was emotionless, so innocent, and so beautiful. True beauty was there, in the forms of Courtney, Tyler, Diamond, James, and Carmen... If only Carmen was alive...

I lost all sense of time and direction after that. I don't remember anything after watching Leo, Orion, Amala, Abraham, Brianne and Adam be dragged off back into our prison. Mark, Gabrielle and Garan were missing. They were gone, free. I prayed they are still alive. The cold cement stairs and drafty air of the _Turris Tormenta _didn't bother me, I barely noticed it. It couldn't wake me. It was the hands of John touching me that drew me out of that place, where nothing existed but my pain. I would rather be there than with John.

"You were very foolish out there, trying to fight me." I started counting the seconds, seeing how many lives of suffering I would endure. "You are too weak. You saw how quickly I took control of your power, creating the shapes of your family. I watched as they punished you and I am sorry you had to go through that. But you must remember not to do that again. Or else you might end up like your friends out there."

" I would rather be dead than here." My spit connected with his face. I saw anger flash in his eyes but then they looked at me and his mind seemed distant, lost.

"I will advise you stop this now Harmony. It's not worth it, unless you don't want to see your friends again." John threatened calmly. "When I took over this place, I had no use for any of the children here. I worked with them for a little bit, _testing_them to see if I could extract their power. They were weak, all of them. Few survived. So I began collecting other mutants, but they were just as useless to me. And then I found you, perfect as you were, and I knew. But you were held captive by those brutes you called family, and I formulated a plan for you to kill them."

" Why didn't you kill them yourself?" Anger rose in my chest, my breath started racing. He had planned me on killing my family along.

"I figured you would want that honour," John smirked. "I convinced your 'friend' Kristen to sleep with her boyfriend's brother, not that hard. I had watched you and studied you, and I knew you would sleep with Alex to get back at your friend. You were so ruthless then. I knew you didn't care for protection and you became pregnant. It was only a matter of time before your father to found out. I also knew you would protect the child with your life. When your father tried to kill you, your power was unleashed and your family died. Your power kept you alive, however, along with the child of yours. A small problem, but one easily solved. The next thing was passing you off as dead, died in the fire. Then you were mine, all mine."

"You planned all that to get me? You killed my child; you killed my mother, my brother, my father! All this time I thought it was my stupidity while it was your fault this whole time! Why? Why me?" more tears fell. I should have known all along, it was him, all him.

"Isn't it obvious? You're beautiful, the most beautiful creature in the world. Your voice reflects that beauty and I was heartbroken not to hear you for almost a year now. Your voice brought me to you, made me fall in love with you. Your gift, the fire that runs in you veins, just made it grow even more. I needed you in my life, you were supposed to fill the hole in my heart and bring me happiness. And you have. I want you be mine and I won't stop until you are. The sooner you learn that and accept that, the sooner we will be together. Forget about the others. We can start a new life together." John approached me, arms wide, and a devilish look on his face.

He closed the gap between us, wrapping his arms tight around me. I wanted to scream and fight, I needed the power, and I needed the strength I had had only a little while ago. His hands slid down my back, reaching for my shirt, the other for my pants. No, No! This would not happen; I would not allow him to have me like this. Never.

"GET OFF ME!" I pushed him off with the power of my voice; he flew backwards, hitting the wall and sliding to the floor. His eyes rolled in to the back of his head. He was unconscious, not for long, but just enough time for me to run, run away without anyone following me. I could run without anyone else getting hurt. John would follow and never turn back until he found me. The others would be free from torture; John would want his best men with him, including Captain. I ran.

I ran out of his apartment, across the hall into his office. I don't know exactly why and never will know, but I needed files, proof that what was going on here was really going on. The cabinet that held the files was unlocked. I took all of them, all the files about every mutant that was here, all thirty of them. I ran again, outside to the courtyard, Diamond, Tyler, and Courtney's bodies had been removed, but the blood and rocks still remained. Next thing I knew, I was in my room. I reached under my pillow and got the card I made on Valentine's Day, the card I had made for Aiden. A small smile crept onto my lips before I found the knapsack holding everything I owned in here, the jewels, the clothes and washroom necessities. I stuffed the files into and ran out. No guards seemed to notice me, they all stared blankly at nothing, and I couldn't understand why. I turned the corner and found my answer. Orion was standing in the middle of the hallway, blocking my exit.

" Tacy what are you doing?"

" Running away" Orion jumped at the sound of my voice.

" You talked?"

" Yes I did, but I have to go. If I leave, John leaves. His obsession is too powerful to ignore my absence. He will follow me and take Captain and all his best men with him, don't you see-"

"No, Tacy I don't see! Why abandon us, why leave us like this? Diamond, Tyler and Courtney are dead! Mark, Brianne, Garan, and Carmen are gone, soon to be dead! James is dead! Everyone is dead, don't you see?"

"Orion, I do see. The reason they haven't found them yet is because of me. John is too obsessed to actually leave me. If I'm gone then so will he." I told him calmly.

"I won't let you leave! Not after everything that just happened!" I could see how upset Orion was; I saw just how much he cared for me.

I hugged Orion. I felt his warm arms wrap around me. His hands never slid down my back to my back, went up my shirt or anything of the sort. They just stayed where they were and hugged me. I felt tears in my eyes; I never expected it to hurt so much to leave. This was my first real family. Aiden was always my family but Orion, Leo, Millie, Carmen, Amala had somehow snuck in and replaced the lack of family I have had, in a good way.

"I don't want to lose anyone else I love to that monster" Orion whispered in my ear.

" Neither do I."

" Be safe out there. Find the others and get help."

" I will. I promise."

" I love you Tacy"

" I love you too." I kissed Orion on the cheek before I disappeared into the night.

* * *

_Ugh, isn't John just scummy? More to come soon, what do you think so far?_


	18. Carmen's Story: All Seems Lost

I had to fight to keep my eyes open as I stumbled down the paved road that led to Xavier's school. Ahead of me, the iron wrought gate loomed, rattling slightly in the strong wind that had started blowing. I desperately wanted to fall over, to collapse and close my eyes and sleep for an age. But I knew that I couldn't. So many lives depended on me reaching my destination. I had to be stronger than I was.

The gate didn't even creak as I pushed it open a fraction, just enough for me to slide my thin form through. I had always been slender, but after escaping the MCA, I realized how much that place had taken from me, physically. My rib cage jutted out from the abdomen, I was painfully thin. But I knew that Tacy and the others had been worse. They didn't starve us in the MCA, quite the contrary. They wanted us to be strong for our torture, and we were well fed for prisoners. But the demand of using powers and enduring constant pain had been more than my body could handle.

If the torture had ruined me physically, it had at least strengthened me mentally. I felt nothing but rigid determination as I continued up the drive. I rounded a sharp corner, trees surrounding me on two sides, and an enormous manor came into view. It was already dark outside, the first stars were peeking out from behind the clouds, but the windows were all lit brightly. I could see shadows as people, presumably students, moved around behind the drawn curtains. A smile cracked on my face. I was there. I had found help.

Climbing the steps proved to be an issue, I fell several times in my race to get through the double doors. I couldn't reign in my anticipation now, and I took the steps two at a time. I threw myself at the door and it swung open easily. I stumbled again as the wood fell open at my weight. The marble floors were cool against my sweating palms. The main hall was empty, but I could hear the din of voices from above as the students settled in for the night. Light flickered to my left, and as I turned I realized it was coming from the room that I knew as Professor Xavier's office.

I remembered my first visit to the school. I had been very young, only 6 or 7 years old. My father had been a professor of genetics, and he had been preparing for a study with several other doctors in his field. My father had made visits to Professors all around the world, including Professor Xavier. He had taken me with him to New York, to see _Mary Poppins _on Broadway, and had stopped by to visit Professor Xavier along the way.

Although I had been very young, I remembered the visit very well, simply because it was different from the others. Most of the other professors hadn't appreciated my father bringing along his young daughter. They had ignored me, sent me to sit in the hall, and talked down to me. Professor Xavier wasn't like that.

"This must be your daughter," Professor Xavier had exclaimed to my father as he nodded proudly. Then the older man had leaned forward slightly in his wheelchair to look me directly in the eye. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Miss Carmen." His eyes had twinkled as he smiled, and I knew right away that I liked him. "Jean? Would you take Carmen down to the kitchen, and see if we can get her something to snack on? She's more than welcome to join her father and myself for a chat after wards, if she likes," Professor Xavier had called forward a beautiful, red haired woman. Jean had taken me by the hand and hunted down a box of Oreos for me, then took me to see my dad. I had come into the Professor's office to find him and my father deep in conversation.

" - need to know for sure. When she's old enough, I'll send her here, I promise," my father whispered in an undertone. Professor Xavier had nodded, and then turned to me, his eyes unsurprised. Almost as if he had known I was coming in, or as if he had heard me. I had sat down, and the two of them began talking about genetics and costs and grants, and many other boring things as if they had been at it for several minutes.

Now, light seeped out from the crack at the underside of the door, and I throttled myself forward through the hall, skidding to a halt in front of the office door, I threw the door open, and the chatter within stooped. A man and a woman stared at me, eyes wide. I'm sure I must have been quite a sight, with my disheveled hair, face reddened with exhaustion, and in clothes that hadn't been washed in a couple of days, not since I had bought them new. My eyes were probably wide with my excitement and fear and confusion, because neither one of them was someone I recognized.

"Where's Professor Xavier?" I gasped breathlessly. The woman flinched. She appeared to have been in an intense debate with the man, but now she leaned back and pushed her snowy-white hair back from her forehead with a bronze-coloured hand. Her eyes, a deep, stormy gray, looked pained. The man looked at her sympathetically, ten turned to me with the same confusion. He was tall, incredibly well muscled, and his dark hair was slicked back. His stance was vaguely animalistic, very cautious and tense as he shifted his weight.

"He's passed on," the man rumbled, his voice deep, almost a growl. His eyes showed as much hurt as the woman's. I felt myself sway where I stood as the blow hit me. Deep within the part of my brain that was crazy, I felt a sinking agony, a dull, throbbing ache of loss that refused to leave. The same loss was present in the faces of the man and the woman. I felt their pain; I wanted desperately to take it away, to stop them from feeling the hurt. No one should feel that way. _But you can't feel it, _I reminded myself. _Cut it out! _The ache of loss subsided, only to be replaced by my own dread.

"Dead?" I asked stupidly. The man nodded, and I felt my heart sink. "Who will help us now," I whispered quietly. My lips barely moved, but the man recoiled from my words, as if he had heard every one.

"What do you mean? Help who?" he asked concernedly.

"The mutants. The children. My friends," I mumbled. The crushing weight of my sudden depression and the exhaustion of the last week suddenly fell down around me, and I felt myself sinking slowly into a black oblivion. "I'm going to faint," I warned the man. And I did.


	19. Tacy's Story: A Long Journey Ahead

_This is short, but we're getting there. Hope you like it ~ Sarah_

* * *

I walked into the shop, shoeless, mud splattered, and soaking wet from the pouring rain outside. I pulled the hood of the jacket that I had traded for over my head to minimize my chances of getting wet. It didn't work so well. I adjusted the hood to make as little of my face visible, and planned on keeping the talking to a minimum. I didn't want to talk to anyone; I knew the power that my voice could have over people. The more power that I used, the larger the doorway for _her_ grew. I did not need to deal with _her,_ especially while trying to run from John and make it to New York.

Before I left, Orion had told me that Carmen was going to place in New York; a school for people like us. To me, it sounded like the MCA, but I had to trust Carmen. To get to New York I needed money. Lucky for me, I took with me some of the gifts John gave me. All I needed was to sell them.

The pawn shop was a good size for such a small town. The sign coming into town said it was Hallock, Minnesota; only twenty miles from the Canadian Border and 1,600 miles from New York. The shop was deserted except for the short, middle-aged man at the counter. The man's head jerked up when the bell rang, signaling a customer. His eyes lit up at the sound of a customer but quickly diminished at the sight of me. His eyes narrowed at my appearance.

"No shoes, no service," He grumbled at me. He leaned over the glass counter top that allowed customers to see all the rare and interesting artifacts with overpriced tags, and squinted at me, trying to get a look. I adjusted the hood. I reached for the pen and notebook that was in front of me on the counter and wrote _No sign, No rule._

He laughed at me. "Not one for talking, eh? Well, unless you want to buy or sell anything, get out."

I held out the first gift John gave me; a gold bracelet with diamonds encrusted into it. The man's eyes popped out of his head at the sight of it.

"Well, well, well. I guess we are doing business here." He reached for the bracelet, I let him take it. He looked it over carefully. "I will give you five-hundred for it."

I shook my head no. It probably was worth everything in his shop, but more importantly, Diamond had probably taken this from the ground herself. If it was up to me, I would keep every piece of it and give it to Adam and Diamonds families. Sadly, I didn't have that choice at the moment. "How about a thousand?" I shook my head.

"I will triple my offer; throw in a nice pair of shoes, clean clothes from my sales rack, and anything that meets your fancy. Think about it, little lady, anything is better than what you are wearing, and shoes will do you some good. In this town or anywhere close you will not get anything better than me. That is my final offer." I agreed.

While the short man counted out the three grand, I searched the glass case countertop for something useful. I knew what I wanted before I even saw it. It was a silver pistol revolver; a shiny Swiss army knife was beside it.

"Found anything yet?" The man called. I pointed to the revolver and Swiss Army Knife. "I didn't say how many you could have from my collection."

I reached for the notepad. _You did say __anything__ that meets my fancy, _I wrote. The man gave me what looked like a glare before handing over to the revolver, the Swiss army knife, and the three thousand dollars. The revolver was full and came with another pack of bullets. I then went over to pick out clothes and shoes. I chose sweat pants, an oversized rock band t-shirt, runners, and a hoodie. I decided to keep the jacket. I put everything in a bag before heading across the street to the local restaurant.

There, I sneaked into the washroom to change. I kept the bag to store the files and the rest of my possessions. I kept the revolver and knife in the jacket pocket. I then exited the diner and made my way, in the pouring rain, to the bus station where I caught the bus to Thief River Falls, to Detroit Lakes, to Saint Cloud, to Minneapolis... I hoped to stay in Minneapolis long enough to shake off any trail that I had left behind. From there, I hoped to catch a train to New York, or Chicago. Somewhere I could easily disappear.


	20. Carmen's Story: Enter The XMen

_Did you guys know that you're all awesome?  
Gosh, this is so much fun to write!_

* * *

I was awake long before I opened my eyes. My mind was aware of what had happened to me, my body was aware of where I was, and every sense was acutely tuned in to my surroundings. I felt the cool hardness of plastic beneath my back, masked by the touch of cotton on my skin. I smelled the sharp, clean scent that lingered in hospitals. The sweet, cloying taste of sedatives mellowed on my tongue. I could hear the rustling of fabric and the soft chink of metal somewhere to my left. Even my suppressed sixth sense was active, and I could feel the emotions of one. . . no, two individuals in the room with me.

My eyes flickered open, and above my head I saw the bright white of a fluorescent light bulb. Where ever I was, they certainly were eco-friendly. No way this was the MCA. I blinked, hoping furiously that the last few days hadn't been a dream, that I wouldn't open my eyes and find myself back in the isolation tank, the Captain's grimacing face looming above me. The fluorescent light bulb kept shining. So it hadn't been a dream. I had made it to Xavier's school. Presumably, I was in the medical center. I was safe.

I sighed, a heaving, relieved sigh. "Oh," I heard a small, surprised voice exclaim from my left. I turned my head to the side, realizing it rested on a surprisingly comfortable pillow that seemed to have the consistency of Jell-O. It was a woman who had made the exclamation. Her long, black hair was pulled back into a high pony-tail, and a single streak of white ran across her brow. She looked way too young to have white hair, though. Her face was smooth and smiling slightly down at me. A small diamond glinted on her left hand. She was dressed in a long white lab coat over a deep purple sundress. The dress protruded slightly away from her figure, giving hint to the swollen belly underneath.

I twitched my lips in to what I hoped was a reassuring smile. The woman grinned widely at that, and she set the hypodermic needle in her hand down before walking over to my bedside quickly. "You've been out for a while now, sweetheart. We were starting to get worried," she said. Her voice had a soft accent to it.

"How long?" My own voice surprised me. I sounded deceivingly calm, but inside my heart was trembling. How long had I been out? How long had I left Tacy, Orion, Millie, and the others alone?

"You've been out almost 3 weeks. Gave Logan and Storm a bit of a scare when you collapsed in the office like that," she explained. My heart sank slightly. 3 weeks, There was no telling what the Captain or John could have done in 3 weeks. Any number of them could be dead by then. "My name is Rogue, by the way," the woman smiled kindly.

"Rogue," I said slowly. Anything to distract me from the tortured thoughts in my head. Rogue nodded.

"Actually, my name is Marie. But 'round here, we get to choose what we're called," Rogue explained. "What's your name?"

"It's Carmen," I said. "My name is Carmen." I repeated, slowly, as if I could figure out who I was in those three small words. Who I was, and why I had left like I had. How could I have left them alone like that?

Rogue looked sympathetic. "It can be confusing, and I can tell you've been through a lot. But Logan and Storm've been dying to talk to you. We all have. Do you think you're up to come to the office and tell us your story?" she asked. I nodded. Rogue held out a hand, and I took it. My brown skin stood out against her paler tone. I swung my legs around the edge of the cot I had been laying on and raised my back from the cool plastic. I was dressed in a plain white tank top and jean shorts. My toes were bare, and I wiggled them slowly. Mom had always told me to take my time in getting up; it kept the head rush away. I slid my legs down the side of the cot until I was firmly planted on the floor. I swayed slightly as I stood up, but I didn't feel the rush of blackness return again. Rogue led me out of the medical center slowly, into a pristine white hallway. Doors etched with a gleaming letter 'X' lined both sides of the halls.

"So, you guys are really the X-Men?" I asked, my tone impressed. Rogue chuckled, pressing a hand to her distended stomach.

"Yes," she smiled, but then her face darkened slightly. "I used to be one."

"What happened?"

Rogue grimaced ruefully. "You remember the Cure?"

I nodded. The Cure had been a huge deal a few years back. A formula that could suppress the Mutant gene permanently, and allow mutants to live their lives as normal human beings. I had only been in high school, but I had sent in several highly opinionated letters of protest to the government surrounding the issue. Comprehension dawned on me as I looked at Rogue. "You got it?"

"Yes," she nodded. "My mutation was too dangerous. I couldn't touch people without hurting them. I thought it was for the best."

"Was it?" I surprised myself by asking the question. Rogue looked startled as well, but she blinked a few times and appeared to ponder the question.

"Yes," she decided finally. "I'm not a true mutant anymore, but I'll always be one at heart. I can stay here, with my friends, all the people I love, and I don't have to worry about hurting them. I can have my baby, and not have to worry about what might happen if I hold him." Rogue smiled brightly. I nodded. I could understand.

We stepped into a rounded elevator made of polished wood. With a mechanical buzzing, the door slid shut, and the elevator quivered slightly as we rose up several floors. "This basement floor is for the X-Men. All of the private functions of our facility our located there," Rogue explained. The paneled door slid open. "This main level is the school."

I stepped out onto the gleaming floors. The walls were a deep reddish wood, spotted with windows that overlooked a lush green lawn. Currently, the school was between classes, and dozens of student were walking down the halls or milling about outside of doorways. I watched as one student suddenly slipped out of a wall, manifesting into the corridor. I stared at Rogue in amazement. Her eyes echoed mine. "You never really get used to it," she said.

Rogue beckoned me with her hand, and we walked along the charming corridors. As we passed, students murmured greetings or gave nods of respect to Rogue, which she promptly returned. Then their eyes turned to me, and I was met with stares of burning curiosity, full of questions. I felt twinges of emotion here and there: resentment, fear, excitement, resignation, anger. I squelched them all back, pushing those thought away to the back of my mind. Nothing else mattered but helping my friends. The feelings went, but there was a strange reluctance about it, and a greater strain to force it away.

Rogue stopped outside the office whose doors I had tumbled through 3 weeks prior. She inclined her head towards me, smiling in encouragement. I pushed firmly against the gold inlaid door handle, and the door swung open. On the other side, the tall, animalistic man with the grumpy face and the bronze-skinned, white-haired woman from the other night were waiting. She sat in the leather wheeling chair behind the mahogany desk, he leaned up against the large bay window overlooking the front drive. They were accompanied by several others people that I assumed were the rest of the X-Men. A short girl with dark brown hair and a round face was absent mindedly poking her finger into the table next to the couch she was sitting on, her finger slipping in and out of the metal as she phased. A tall, hot, and muscular young man stood against the wall, with his large arms folded intimidatingly across with impressive chest. Another, slightly smaller man stood next to him, with kind blue eyes and soft brown hair that was carefully arranged into a disarray. Rogue crossed to that man, and he wrapped one arm protectively around her. I assumed that was her husband.

I stood awkwardly, not certain if I was to introduce myself first, or wait to be spoken to. My decision was made for me, however, when the grumpy-man spoke up. "So, who the hell are you?"

"Logan!" The white-haired woman said indignantly. The man named Logan rolled his eyes at her, waving his hand dismissively.

"Ah, cut it out, Storm. You know you were wondering the same thing, you're just too polite to ask," Logan said gruffly. Storm's face reddened, although I could sense it was with something other than embarrassment. Rogue saw this, and stepped in.

"Logan, this is Carmen," she introduced me hurriedly. "Carmen, this is Logan, also called Wolverine," she gestured towards Logan, who just grunted, and reached into his pocket to pull out a cigar. "That's Ororo, but we call her Storm," Rogue pointed to the white-haired woman. Storm's face had somewhat returned to its normal colour, and she smiled kindly at me. I liked her. "This is Katherine, but you can call her Kitty," Rogue pointed out the girl who was phasing through the side table. "That's Pete, or else Colossus." The hot buff dude smiled and nodded.

"Tin man," Logan muttered under his breath as he puffed his cigar. The thick, noxious smoke had started to create a cloud about his head. Rogue ignored Logan, and I caught Pete rolling his eyes when Logan wasn't looking.

"And this is Bobby, my husband," Rogue finished, staring adoringly up at the man on her arm. Bobby grinned down at her, before raising his eyes to my face.

"Call me Iceman," he said.

"Pleased to meet you," I said to the room. "So, all of you . . .?"

"We make up the X-Men team," explained Bobby. "There's a few of the older students that we keep in rotation, but essentially, it's the seven of us." I nodded slowly, trying desperately to contain my excitement. Here I was, in a room with some of the most powerful and best known mutants on the globe. . . My thesis adviser would kill to be where I was now. If only I could interview them all, get some good insights for my thesis . . . I saw Logan glaring at me. Well, maybe I could do all of that later.

"So, now that we're all cozy and friendly, we can return to my original question," Logan growled. He seemed to growl a lot, I mused. It wasn't for nothing they called him Wolverine. "Who the hell are you?" Storm pursed her lips, as if to protest, but said nothing.

"My name is Carmen, like Rogue said. Carmen Dracoll," I introduced myself. Logan scoffed.

"Dracoll? What kind of mutant name is that?" he rolled his eyes. "Like Dracula? You some kind of vampire mutant? 'Cause I swear to God, if you start sparkling in this office-"

"Logan," Storm hissed, and Logan shut up.

"No, not like Dracula," I grimaced. "And sparkling . . . ew, dude. No way."

"What do you call yourself, Carmen?" Storm asked kindly in her gentle tone.

"Just that. Carmen," I said. "As far as I'm concerned, I'm not a mutant."

"Then what are you doing here?" Storm asked. Her question wasn't harsh or unkind, just curious. I took a deep breath. This was it. It was now or never, and i had to help my friends.

"I escaped from a top secret facility known as the MCA," I explained slowly. "The Mutant Control Agency. It's run by at least two individuals that I know of, one human and one mutant. They perform tests and experiments-" saying those words sounded like a bit of an understatement "- on mutant children. The youngest of us is just 10. They torture us, experiment on us, to force us to expose and use our powers. If we don't, or if we prove not be powerful enough, they terminate us," I shuddered, thinking of the memory I had shared with Orion about Jame's death.

The X-Men were silent. Everyone of them stared at me with varying degrees of shock and horror. Even Logan had something like terror and rage struggling to free itself from the indifferent mask on his face. "Not powerful enough?" Rogue whispered her question, her eyes searching mine.

"John only took the best," I said morosely. "Class 4 or 5, or anyone with the potential to be." I saw Storm mouthing the words 'Class 5' with a shocked expression. I could empathize with that look. Based on my studies, Class 5 mutants were so rare, only one had ever been documented in America. Then again, John collected his mutants from all over the world.

"John was the mutant, right?" Bobby asked quietly. I nodded and his face fell. "Brown hair, slicked back. Ability to manipulate fire?" he asked. Again, I nodded. Rogue squeezed Bobby's hand as he looked down at the ground. Around the room, the other X-Men gave him sympathetic looks. Pete uncrossed his arms to place a sympathetic hand on Bobby's shoulder.

"Do you know him?" I asked, confused. Bobby nodded without looking up.

"John used to be one of us, before he joined the Brotherhood. He and Bobby were best friends," Logan explained brusquely. Beneath his gruff demeanor, I could sense a pain that differed him from the others. His own thoughts seemed to be at war with themselves, present thoughts and ones long forgotten. Then I shook myself. I didn't want to feel what Logan felt. I just wanted to save my friends, and go back to writing my thesis. I wanted the insanity to stop.

"I'm sorry," I told Bobby. He raised his head, and though his eyes were still sad, he smiled at me.

"Carmen, why did John - " Storm glanced at Bobby in apology before pressing on "- why did John keep you at his facility, if you're so sure you're not a mutant?"

"I'm not even sure it was John who wanted me there," I said. "There was another man, we called him Captain. He was convinced I was a mutant; he took extra time with me to force me into showing him my powers. He hated my guts," I half smiled and lifted my borrowed tank top up above my stomach to expose the puckered burn scar that ran diagonally across my abdomen. "This one was made with a hot fire poker," I explained, and Rogue and Kitty flinched away from the wound. The others remained stony faced, as if they had seen such a thing far too many times before. I dropped my shirt back down. "Anyways, I came here because I had met Professor Xavier once before when I was young, and I thought that he and his X-Men would be able to help us," I spoke in a rush.

"Xavier died several years ago," Storm explained sadly. "He left the school in my care."

I hadn't heard about Xavier's death, but if was several years ago, it must have happened around the time that the Brotherhood made a stand against the makers of the Cure at Alcatraz island. "I'm deeply sorry for your loss," I said sincerely," but I do need your help. We need your help," I heard a note of desperation creep into my voice.

Part of me, the pessimistic part, half-expected them to say no, to send me away from the school to search for my own way to help- my friends. Logan spoke first. "Well, your story checks out with the others."

Others? "What others?" I asked.

_Whoosh! _Suddenly in front of me, there appeared a small, smiling faced boy of about 14, one that I recognized. "Hey, Carmen," Garan said, grinning at the surprise on my face. I swooped down and pulled Garan in to a fierce hug. He laughed. "Ease up, Carmen," he chuckled. "I'm not going anywhere, and you're kind of strangling me."

I let go, and pulled back so I could look him in the eyes. "The others?" I asked. Garan looked past my shoulder at the office door. I turned my head, and the door swung open to reveal Gabrielle. Gabrielle took one look at my face and she started crying, flying forwards into my arms. I held her close with one arm, the other still resting on Garan's shoulder. I looked at the door again, and Mark walked in, his hair a deep, dark shade of blue. He tried to conceal his excitement at seeing me, but I could see the tips of his hair pale slightly with happiness.

"Carmen," he said with mock severity. I had to stifle my laughter.

"Hey, Tonks," I smiled, and he did too. I pulled away from Gabrielle so I could look seriously at the three of them. "Where are the others? What happened after I left?"

"It was 'orrible," Gabrielle said in her throaty accent. "Captain was so angry. 'e brought us in for questioning every day." She shuddered. " 'e was determined to find you." Her face brightened with sudden pride. "We never told 'him anything."

"Eventually, a few of us decided we would try to escape, so we could come and find you," Mark explained. "We broke out maybe two weeks after you had left."

"Just you three?" I asked hopefully. Mark shook his head sadly.

"Diamond and Tyler were caught." Mark choked on the name of his best friend. I felt tears swimming in my eyes. Diamond, and Tyler. . . I would never ever see them again.

"Tacy?" I whispered, afraid of what I would hear.

"She's alive."

I felt like sinking to the floor in relief. My best friend was alive, she was safe. Diamond and Tyler were gone, however, and who knew who else? Who knew how angry John would be after four of his mutants had escaped? I turned towards the X-Men, all of whom had been watching the scene before them with mixed expressions of sadness and curiosity. "How long have they been here?"

"They arrived about 3 days ago. We cleaned them up, heard their stories," Storm explained. "They were quite keen to see you, but we thought it would be safest to hear your side of things before we reunited all of you."

I nodded, understanding. "Then will you help us?"

Logan answered. "Not like we have much of a choice, do we?" When I looked at him quizzically, he continued. "When someone threatens one of us, they threaten all of us."

"We'll do everything in our power to help," Storm confirmed.

I looked at Gabrielle and smiled. "You hear that?" I said to no one in particular. "We're going to save our friends."


	21. Tacy's Story: The Grand Arrival

_School makes life crazy! Not to mention other stuff... Anyways, this is the last chapter that we have chronologically pre-written, so updates could be a little sparse from here on in, what with our edumacation and learning and what- not. Be patient. And enjoy!_

* * *

I stuck out my thumb, waving it in the air as cars, trucks, and vans zoomed pass me on the highway. Some people just looked at me through their windows or ignored me. I didn't blame them. I was a sight to see. My hair hung tangled and loose around my shoulders, and I was plastered in mud and grime. The jacket, three sizes too bug, hung off of me. I had the Swiss army knife and the revolver hidden safely away in my pockets, ready to pull them out and defend myself.

I had already shot one man. I had been in Buffalo, having just got off the train from Chicago and after having spent two weeks covering my trail in Minneapolis. I was only able to stay a couple days in Minneapolis because I spotted one of the guards from the MCA handing out flyers with my picture on it. I jumped on the first train out of there, one that just happened to go to Chicago. In Buffalo, I was walking downtown at one in the morning, trying to make my way towards the highway to grab a ride to New York City when a guy jumped out in front of me, demanding everything I had on me. I panicked and shot him in the leg. I ran and never turned back.

In Chicago, I went from neighborhood to neighborhood, trying to find the cheapest, greasiest motels. My plan was to stay in the worst areas, places where John wouldn't think to look for me. I traded the jewels for drugs so that I could get some cash. Drugs sold for more than some of the things John gave me. If I couldn't find a motel I would check myself in at a woman's shelter or sleep in an alley; much to the dislike of Harmony. She preferred to stay at a five star hotel with room service and cute bellboys, but that is exactly what John would have expected. He would think that I would stay overnight only if I had to and only in a big fancy hotel. As if they would let me in with my attire.

Harmony complained constantly about my choice of food, clothes and overnight hangouts. I didn't blame her. I didn't bother to shower but if I did I don't think I could have masked the scent of some of the clothes I wore. The motels I choose to stay at were crawling with pimps, prostitutes, junkies, drugs, and mayb**e** murders. Harmony said she could make easy cash as a prostitute. I didn't doubt her, but we were trying to stay under the radar, not on top of it.

I kept my hood up and head low. As long as I had cash they left me alone. I ate stale chocolate bars and candy, and hotdogs that are probably swimming with swine flu. I gulped down cups of coffee just to stay awake. I couldn't have slept if I wanted to; the minute I slept, I became vulnerable. The minute I closed my eyes, I would hear the screams, hear myself scream as images of John, my father and James being shot flashed through my mind. This happened the first night of my escape and I wasn't about to let it happen again.

The sun was setting lower and lower, closer to the horizon as the minutes went by. Darkness was coming quickly, which meant I would spend another night in the bushes. I had been walking all day, hopefully in the direction of New York City. I was able to get a ride with an unknown traveling musical group to Amity. I walked until I got another ride with a group of college students on their way to spring break. They took me all the way to Scranton before turning south. I was thankful for their help, but I am sure the five hundred dollars cash helped as well.

"If you take off the hood, let your hair loose and lose the jacket you could have a ride in no time." Harmony chimed in my mind. I brushed her away like fly in my ear, just a lot more annoying.

"Thanks, but I prefer not to be raped tonight."

"Not like it hasn't happened before." Harmony pointed out. I tried to ignore her but it wasn't happening.

"Just shut up. I am trying to get our sorry asses to New York."

"Actually, it's only one really fine ass. If there were two of us, it would be a crime against nature," Harmony laughed sarcastically. I rolled my eyes and continued to hold my thumb out as I walked down the highway towards New York. It wasn't until past night fall when an unmarked transport truck pulled up beside me. The passenger door opened.

"Get in."

I climbed up and sat down heavily, buckling myself in. We pulled out and it was a while before she said anything. I didn't want to speak. "What you running from?" She asked. Her voice was hoarse, like she smoked too many cigarettes. I didn't answer. "Not a talker," she said. "You learned to keep your mouth shut real young, didn't you? Best way to stay hidden from your father, wasn't it? Yeah, he hurt you real bad, but it was worse when he went after your brother, wasn't it? That was how he really hurt you."

I looked at woman for the first time. Her hair was a dark red that was cut short to her chin. Her eyes were sharp but warm, like there were full of knowledge. She was stiff and her skin showed years of hard labour, and several beatings. I recognized the scars that covered her arms and neck, they were similar to mine.

"I was that girl once." Her voice was sympathetic. "I was tossed around like a rag doll, beaten senseless every time I did wrong, and sometimes when I didn't. I had the power to stop them too, but I just pushed it back. Didn't want to do no harm." I looked at her like she was my twin. A person who had felt what I had, not someone like Harmony who was there to make my life miserable. Someone I could relate to.

"Y-y-you know? I stuttered, the first words I had spoken in weeks.

"I know a lot more than that." Her chuckle was dark, and her eyes remained fixated on the road. "I murdered them too, just like you did. An accident, of course. One minute, I was being tossed around by a baseball bat. Next minute, their brains were on the floor. Their heads exploded. 'Course, I had more power than I knew what to do with, and my sister... She went the same way."

"My brother, his name was Aidan." I choked out.

"That's a nice name. My sister was Denise. The cops soon came and took me away. They didn't charge me with anything because they couldn't explain how I killed them, and because they knew everything. No jury was going to convict a girl who killed her brothers and father after they abused her whole life. But they couldn't send me home either. I was crazy; I tried to kill myself twice, once on way to the toilet and the second on the way back. So they sent me to a mental hospital for the next three years of my life. When I was nineteen they let me go, reluctantly. I while was in there I learned to control my power. I didn't realize what I was then, but I do now. I am a mutant, and so are you."

"How did you know, everything?"

"My gift is something like telepathy. I can't quite read peoples thoughts or control them. But I feel them. I feel what their thinking. As I was driving toward you I felt everything that you went through your mind and knew it. I always pick up young kids like you. They are always running from something, and I want to make sure they get as far away from it as possible. Those clothes don't cover anything, girl. I saw the nasty collar bone scar and the ones on your hands. I have been there and let me tell you it gets better. As long as you work hard and are very determined, you can do anything."

I looked at this woman for a long time with amazement and wonder. She knew what it was like, and she was proof it got better. Suddenly hope filled my heart and I didn't feel like giving up. For the rest of the ride to New York we drove in silence. Nothing had to be said because she already knew everything. Beside her on the dashboard was a recent family photo. There was the red head woman standing in front of a small house with a white picket fence. She smiled loving at a stout, short man beside her that wore the same loving smile. In front of them were two twin girls, short with curly dark red hair, their faces wore matching smiles with missing teeth. That picture gave me even more hope.

It was early in the morning when the red head woman dropped me off right outside the city limits. I said my thank you and made sure I left the biggest of the stone necklaces on the seat with a quick note. _You will put it to better use than anyone else. _I found that giving one of Diamonds creations to this woman was better than selling it for quick cash, plus it would make her life and those little girls' life a lot easier.

I walked into the city and made my way towards the library. At the library I logged onto Google and typed in _"List of private schools for the gifted around New York area"_. The school that Orion told me about sounded similar to the MCA, so I assumed it wouldn't have MUTANTS right on the title. I guessed it was exclusive to mutants only, and it would have to be private to keep others out. I clicked on several sites looking for any school that started with X. Finally I had found it. _**"Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters".**_

As soon as I had found it I quickly clicked onto Google maps and printed off directions for walking and driving, just in case. I asked the librarian where the closest bus station was, before going out to the busy streets. People pushed and shoved in the streets, trying to get where they were going. When I had reached the bus station I bought a ticket to White Plains, a thirty-nine minute drive to North Salem; the town where the school was located. While I was waiting I rounded up whatever cheap foods I could find and a black coffee. I was running low on money, the train and bus tickets took most of it, and I didn't know what kind of people where in White Plains that I could sell the remains of Diamond's jewels to.

Soon the bus came; I held my coffee close to me, fighting to stay awake. I hadn't slept in weeks, and didn't plan to close my eyes until I knew I was safe from John and the nightmares. I only had one, but one was all it took to warn me of what lay in my imagination. I stayed to the back, away from everyone, and everyone stayed as far as they could from me. I think it was smell. The bus ride was short, just over a half hour.

In White Plains I got myself another coffee, anything to keep me awake. I stared my journey. It said it would take me about nine hours to walk to North Salem, with luck I could make it before sundown. The walk was long and hot. The layers of grim and grease didn't help, except they stopped me from getting a sun burn. I eventually had to lose the jacket and shed some layers. I used the Swiss army knife to cut the pants into capris.

Nothing bothered me until I noticed the sun was starting to sink lower. I didn't know where I was on the map and what time it was, but I did know the sun was setting, and if I didn't get a move on, then I would never make it before dark.

Where I was at the time, trees surrounded me and followed onto the horizon. The crickets had started to come out, and the day's creatures were saying goodbye as the night creatures were saying hello. I didn't hear it at first, the birds and crickets were making too much noise, but something made them silent and that's when I heard the sound of a car. At first I thought me imaging it, the sleep finally getting to me. But then I stiffened and the hairs on my neck stood up, and I knew something was wrong.

The sound of engines and tires grew closer. The sound of an army of SUV's looking for me. I ran, kicking off my too small boots as I booked it out of there. I was faster in my bare feet. I heard yelling and cheering, like they had already caught me. I wasn't giving up that easily.

"Finally," Harmony breathed. I let Harmony enter and draw out the fire within. In a blink, a wall of fire, burning the life around it, separated me and John's army. I knew the fire wouldn't stop them for long. I kept of my pace, adrenaline and coffee fueling me.

I heard them behind me. "Fuck! The fire is too big to go through. It would burn us to hell."

"Then go around it!" I recognized John's voice as he yelled at his troops.

"But it would take too long to go around! We might lose her." One tried to reason, but this was John. No one could reason with him. I heard a single gunshot shortly after.

"He said go around, so go around." Captain yelled.

I didn't hear SUV'S again for a while, but I never stopped running. I noticed the end of the tree line, just up ahead, a mile or so. I didn't know would be past those trees, so I slowed my pace and jogged around the edge of the trees. I wanted to see if I could tell what was out there from my distance. I couldn't see much, and I wasn't about to run out into the unknown.

I didn't know how long it was until I heard it again. They caught me off guard; this time we were in full view of one another. John saw me and I saw him. Our eyes met, mine filled with fear and horror, his with victory. I ran as fast as I could go, but it wasn't fast enough. They were gaining on me, but John didn't seem happy, I looked back at him to see and anger and most surprisingly fear. I didn't realize it but I was heading for the tree line.

"Cut her off! Don't let her get past the trees!" John yelled. His voice choked. I ran faster; if the trees were bad for him, then they must be good for me. I didn't know why the tree line struck fear in John. Maybe there was civilization and too many people to actually do anything to me. I could get lost in the crowd and try again for the School after I covered my trail again. I was tired, though, and the adrenaline that I had been filled with was gone. I was almost at the tree line, just a couple more meters, but John was gaining. He was on my tail and his men were pointing the tranquilizers at me.

My left ankle gave out on me and I tripped on a tree root, causing pain to my left leg and damaging it more. A tranquilizer dart fell next to my head. I picked myself up and threw myself at the bushes, at the edge of the tree line and stumbled out. I felt the throbbing pain in my leg and limped on it. I heard her gasp and I looked up at Carmen. Her warm chocolate brown eyes were filled with shock and happiness. She wrapped me in a hug and I instantly felt safe. John was left behind in the woods and I was finally safe in Carmen's arms. Until _he_ spoke.


	22. Carmen's Story: Together Again

The property surrounding Xavier's school really was beautiful. I had been there for about 5 days, not including my time spent unconscious in the medical centre. Garan, Mark and Gabrielle spent their mornings and afternoons in various classes, but I was exempt, considering that my studies consisted of observing mutants for my thesis. I had managed to get a hold of my advisor, who was pretty pissed at me, considering we hadn't spoken in months. I couldn't explain to her why I had dropped off the face of the Earth. I just told her that I had reconsidered my thesis topic, and I was changing it to something more closely related to the on-going tensions between humans and mutants. I told my thesis advisor that I was staying at Xavier's school for an undetermined amount of time, and she nearly died from excitement. I think I was forgiven.

When I wasn't writing my thesis, which I seemed to find more and more reasons to put off, I would walk the grounds. Always barefoot. I had spent too long locked up in a cold, metal facility. I wanted to feel the grass between my toes, and the wind on my skin. Often, I would wake up in the middle of the night, dreaming I was enclosed with in the small walls of the isolation tank. I could see Hunter standing above me, but he couldn't help me. Captain had him by the throat and was choking the life out of him. The whole time, Hunter stared at me with accusing eyes. _I protected you,_ they said. This is your fault.I would wake up panting and sweating, then I would grab a blanket and run outside. Gazing up at the stars, knowing I wasn't locked up again, was the only thing that could get me to sleep on those nights.

Last night had been one of those nights. I couldn't sleep in my bed. I had woken up staring at the empty bed across from me, knowing that Tacy should be there. She should be here with me, safe and away from John's touch. Her absence felt as accusing as Hunter's glare in my dream. So I got out of bed and went for a walk. I had walked all night long, and when the sun rose, I kept walking. I never went in for breakfast. I didn't want to see anyone today. I just wanted to be alone, and maybe to cry a little bit.

I followed the tree line, right around the edge of the expansive property. The trees melded into a large forest on the other side of the iron-wrought fence. Here and there was a gap in the fence, replaced by a tree with a massive trunk, older than the school itself. I pressed my hand to one of these ancient tress, listening to the wind whisper through its branches.

"You sleep at all last night, kid?" Logan's voice came gruffly from behind me, shocking me out of my reverie. I turned to face him. He was dressed in his customary jeans and white muscle shirt, with his old leather jacket thrown on over top. He held a lit cigar in his hands, and I watched as he put it to his lips and puffed out a cloud of fumes. That same smell seemed to hang around him constantly; cigar smoke, mixed with a musky, woodsy scent. Even when he appeared relaxed, as he did now, his stance was tense, almost primal, as if he were ready to spring and attack with a feral grace at any given moment.

"I don't think so, no," I answered honestly.

"Something on your mind?" he asked. I shrugged. Logan lowered his cigar, and pressed it into his palm. I bit back a shout of protest, even as I heard the sickening sizzle of burning flesh. Logan grunted in pain, then disconnected the cigar from his skin and stowed it in his jacket pocket. I watched as the skin knit itself back together, covering the burned flesh with flawless pink skin. Logan held up his hand for my inspection. "Everything can heal, kid, if we give it a chance."

"Wow. That almost sounded enlightened, even for you," I grinned. Logan just grunted.

"Watch yourself. I'm just trying to be helpful. You know, good teacher," he said in his deep baritone.

"What exactly do you teach?" I raised an eyebrow. Logan looked offended by the question.

"Art."

For some reason, I found that funny. I chuckled once, an Logan looked incredibly satisfied with himself. "See, that wasn't so bad, now was it?" he asked, and I had to smile at him.

"No, not half bad at all," I grinned, but my initial worries crept back in to my mind, and I sighed. "Alright, you win. I'm just worried about the others," I explained to him. "Back at the MCA. We were a family, and I just left them. I figured it would be best for me to go, since I'm no one special, but now . . ."

"What do you mean, no one special?" Logan asked abruptly. I looked at him, one brow raised as if the answer were obvious. "Kid, just because you don't have any powers, doesn't mean you're not special." Logan growled. He didn't sound angry, but his voice was full of intensity. "I doubt any of your mutant friends would've been smart enough to figure their own way out of that place without getting caught."

His sudden praise made me blush. "Well, I had some help . . ." I answered modestly.

"Was it a boy?" Logan asked, and, surprised, I nodded. Logan looked smug. "I knew it. There's always a boy involved. Your boyfriend?"

I shrugged. "I guess so. He was one of the guards, but he hated what they were doing to us. He showed me the tunnel that allowed me to escape." A sudden thought struck me. "Logan, why haven't we made our assault against the MCA yet?"

"We don't have enough." I opened my mouth to protest, and Logan raised his hands defensively. "I know, we have your testimony, and the others. But the government won't take the word of four kids against a company that, as far as we can tell, is considered to be totally legitimate."

"So there's nothing we can do?" I asked angrily.

"We just keep digging, kid, and keep training, until we have something to light the fire underneath them."

In the woods beside us, I heard a sudden rustling of leaves. I heard Logan sniff once, twice, then I heard the steely grating of metal as three claws, each about a foot long and made of an impossibly shiny metal, slid out between the knuckles of each hand. He pointed those claws in the direction of the trees. "Show yourself," he threatened deeply. My body tensed.

The leaves rustled visibly, and a person stumbled through them. She was smaller than me, and her face was impossibly dirty. Underneath a layer of grime, I knew her hair would be the lightest blonde I had ever seen. "Tacy," I breathed, not daring to believe my eyes. Tacy caught my gaze, and her face split in to a dazzling white smile. She stumbled forward the last few metres, limping slightly on her left leg, and flung both arms around me. I didn't care that she was covering my clean clothes with dirt. "You're alive," I breathed. Tacy nodded firmly in to my shoulder, and I could feel her tears staining the front of my shirt.

"I take it you two know each other," Logan said. Tacy let go of me, and stepped back a little ways. She stiffened as she took in Logan. He raised both hands in a gesture of peace, even as he retracted his metal claws back in to his hands. Tacy's stance didn't change.

"Logan, this is Tacy, my best friend from the MCA." I introduced him. "Tacy, this is Logan. He's one of the X-Men. He's going to help us." Tacy glanced at Logan again, her expression doubtful. "Tacy doesn't speak all too much," I said to Logan in explanation for her silence. Logan nodded, unsurprised. I assumed he had met uncommunicative new mutants before.

"Let's take her to see Storm," was all he said.

I led Tacy across the ground and into the school. Classes had just let out, so the halls were crowded with mutant kids. I could sense that Tacy was watching them walk through walls and levitate their notebooks with as much amazement as I had on my first day there. I could see Pete and Booby leaning up against the wall outside of Bobby's Chemistry classroom. The other students still hadn't gotten used to the novelty of having me around, and seeing me with a new, somewhat dirty, and exceptionally beautiful mutant girl had them all staring as Logan led us into Storm's office.

* * *

PETE'S P.O.V**  
**  
Class had just let out, and I had hurried to Bobby's class room to have a quick discussion before my second period Gym class arrived. I found Bobby outside the Chemistry room, giving advice to one of his more challenging students. "Bobby," I said, even as the student blanched and said a quick goodbye to his teacher at my approach, I tended to have that affect on a lot of the students; it rarely bothered me anymore. "You promised me last week we'd have our guy's night. You, me, Warren . . . Maybe even Logan, if he wants to come. No girlfriends, no students, just some old school fun times." I chuckled.

"Look, I know I promised, Pete," Booby said, deflecting. "It's just that Rogue really needs me right now, what with the baby, and-" I rolled my eyes, cutting his speech short. I'd heard it all before.

"Yeah, I get it. Man, being the only single one really sucks sometimes," I said, turning my head away from Bobby, towards the crowds of students milling about in the halls. That was when I saw her.

She was beautiful. Her face was streaked with mud and filth, but somehow, that made her look even more perfect. Her long, pale blonde hair was pulled back into a high pony tail, one that swung back and forth entrancingly with every step. Her eyes were a clear, bright blue that seemed like pieces of the ocean had gotten caught up in her long lashes. She was with the new girl, Carmen, who had her arms wrapped around her shoulders in a comforting way. Suddenly, I found myself wishing I was in Carmen's position. That I could be the one holding on to those delicate shoulders, offering words of comfort.

"Dude, are you here?" Bobby asked, half joking, but his face showed real concern. I felt certain I was gaping across the hall Ike an idiot, but I didn't care.

"Who is that?" I asked, hearing the note of desperation in my voice.

Bobby turned his gaze to follow mine. "I dunno. Carmen's friend from the MCA I guess," Bobby shrugged. "She's pretty."

Just pretty? She was a vision, perfection, entrancing, a masterpiece walked straight off the artist's canvas. She filled my vision, she was all I could see. All that mattered. I had to know her.

* * *

CARMEN'S P.O.V**  
**  
Storm was in her office, sitting at the leather desk chair in front of the computer, when Logan led us in and shut the door behind him with a snap. Storm looked up at the noise and her eyes widened as she took in Tacy, covered with mud and dirt. "Is this another one?" Storm asked. "From the MCA, I mean?"

I nodded. "This is Tacy, my best friend," I said. "Tacy, this is Ororo, but everyone calls her Storm. She runs Xavier's school now, and she's going to help us save our friends." Tacy nodded her understanding.

"How did she escape?" Storm asked curiously. I turned to Tacy and smiled kindly. She blinked once, before signing with rapid fingers.

_'After Garan, Gabrielle and Mark escaped, John was furious. He executed Tyler and Diamond in front of all of us.' _I felt tears well up in my eyes, and a pang of sympathy hit me for Adam. Poor Adam, who had to watch his girlfriend die . . ._ '__A fight broke out, and Courtney was killed too.' _I squeezed her shoulder; she had been close to Courtney, closer than any of us___. '__John took me up to his rooms that night. He told me . . . terrible things.' _Tacy shuddered, and I felt the urge to punch John right in his face, maybe knock out a few of his perfect teeth._____ '__I hurt him. I knocked him out. Then I ran. I slipped out the front doors, no one noticed me. I did my best to throw John off my trail before coming here; that's why it took so long.'_ Her hands stopped moving, and I nodded in understanding.

I glanced at Logan and Storm, but I only saw confusion in their eyes. I remembered that neither one of them knew sign language. I decided to give the Cliffs Notes version. "Tacy prefers not to speak," I said for Storm's benefit. "She told me that after the others escaped, John executed three of the mutants. Tacy was taken into his private rooms for a. . . personal session," I grimaced. "She was able to knock him out, and she escaped, thankfully, with her life."

_'That's not all I escaped with.' _Tacy reached into her bag, which I hadn't seen before, and pulled out a large manila envelope. She opened it and pulled out a large stack of file folders, each stamped with the name of a mutant kid. She handed the stack to Storm, whose eyes were wide with the sheer volume of the files._ '__These were in John's office. If everything he had on all of us - profiles, test results, journals . . .'__  
_  
"Ha!" I exclaimed, jumping triumphantly to my feet. "How's that for proof! In your face, government!" I did a little happy dance on the spot. Logan and Storm had each grabbed a file folder, and they were looking through them carefully. I glanced down at the stack. The name Dracoll, Carmenjumped out at me from the middle of the pile. I pulled the file out and opened it. Next to my picture was my name, birth date, birth hospital, everything about me, right down to my favorite ice cream flavor. Weird. I flipped the page. Here were Captain's private notes on my personality.

_Subject had shown to be disrespectful towards authority, unnecessarily sarcastic, rude and uncooperative. Disciplinary action required._ Well, no surprises there. I perused the notes, quickly scanning over the entries, chuckling quietly at some of them. Then something caught my eye at the bottom of the page. **TO BE TERMINATED**.

"You're right, this should certainly be enough to get to them. Well done, Tacy, and you too, Carmen," Storm said approvingly. When I didn't answer, she raised her eyes to my face. "Carmen?" she asked, quizzical as to the expression she saw there.

I sat down on the nearest chair heavily, my mind a turmoil of different emotions. Rage, betrayal, pain, disgust, and even more rage. "They were going to terminate me." I said, the calm in my voice belying my anger.

"What?" Logan asked stupidly. Tacy's hand had flown to her mouth in pain in shock.

"They were going to terminate me. They were going to kill me, to wipe my existence off the face of the earth," I felt the anger rising in my chest, and my voice rose with it. "THOSE FUCKING BASTARDS!"

"Carmen, calm down," Storm raised her hands soothingly, but I didn't want to calm down. The rage was building, but it didn't feel like my rage. The calm, rational part of my mind told me I was over reacting, and the rest of me knew it too. But something inside me had just snapped, a barrier had broken, and I could feel floods of emotion rolling around me. I stood abruptly.

"THEY WERE GONNA KILL ME! I DON"T WANT TO CALM DOWN, I WANT TO KILL _THEM!" I_ screeched angrily. The volume of my voice surprised even me. I looked around for something to throw, I was that angry. That's when I felt a slight pressure on my shoulder, and the floods of rage evaporated with Tacy's touch. I still felt the burning, pressuring anger in my chest, but it was my own, and I could control it. I breathed deeply, squeezing my eyes shut.

"Hey, kid, you okay?" Logan asked cautiously. I opened my eyes and blinked rapidly.

"Yeah. Yeah, I'm fine." I lied through my teeth. "What just happened?" Logan shrugged, and Storm stared at me in a calculative fashion. Tacy just rubbed my shoulder's soothingly, as I struggled to hold my rage in check. "Maybe I'm just tired," I offered. "I haven't slept in days. Maybe I should just take Tacy to our room and we can sleep."

Storm looked satisfied with this. "Alright, then. We'll discuss this further in the morning." I nodded my understanding, and Tacy took me by the hand to steer me out of the office. Logan stayed behind, and I watched him take a very obvious step towards Storm sitting at her desk. I glanced back over my shoulder and gave him a very significant look, causing him to drop his eyes to the floor with either guilt or embarrassment, I couldn't tell.

Back in our dorm room, I listened to Tacy's happy squeals as she took a shower for the first time in weeks. I tried to ignore the conflicting emotions that were in my head, and outside of it too, pressing up against me and trying to force their way in. I tried to stifle them, like I had so many times before but I couldn't. The barrier had broken, and I couldn't repair It now. I could only wonder what it all meant.

Tacy finished her shower, and sank blissfully into the soft, cotton sheets on her bed. I knew that she, at least, would sleep peacefully tonight. I was glad of that; at least one of us could be comfortable. I tried not to reflect on what had happened as I closed my eyes and drifted into an uneasy rest.

My dreams were plagued with fire and hurt. I don't know if I ever really slept. It all felt so real. I could feel it all around me: sadness so deep it made me want to bawl my eyes out, pain so strong I tore at my hair, anger and rage that set my skin aflame, oblivious to my screaming. There was also love too, and happiness, and peace, but no where near enough to block out the burning, no where near enough to soothe the pain. The worst part was that none of it came from me. Every hurt, every tear, every burning angry flame, came from some one else. I felt it all as if it were my own, and I felt every reason behind it. Every lovers quarrel, every broken friendship, every whiplash, every beating and every scream was mine to live and re live. I clawed at my skin as the fire burned through me, the pain tearing open the hole in my chest with a searing pain of a bullet, piercing me through my core. My eyes flashed open, swimming with tears that were not my own, burning with fire that ate me from the inside out.

I think that's when the screaming began.

* * *

_**Cliffhanger! Mwahaha, I feel so evil!**_

_**The next chapter will be up as soon as Sarah finishes writing it... I have been sternly lecturing her on the importance of writing for several days, so I'm hoping it won't take to long... :P**_

_**Love it? Hate it? Let me know!**_


	23. Tacy's Story: Expression

_It's here! It's finally here! Apologies for the wait, and for the cliffhanger...  
Actually, I'm not really all too sorry for the cliffhanger. It was too much fun :)_

_Anyway, enjoy!_

* * *

My eyes focused on the red hot fire poker my father held in front of my face. He wanted me to see what he was going to do to me. He always did that; he liked to see the fear in my eyes. The moment when I left and Harmony took over. She would take all of the physical pain, but the rest, the emotional scarring, that was me. She showed up at the last possible moment; when I needed her, she was never there. But just when I wanted her to go, I couldn't get Harmony to leave.

I begged and pleaded with him to let me go. I said I would anything, and sometimes I regretted saying that. He only laughed, and brought the fire poker closer to my face. I could feel the heat and that was enough for me to lose my voice. The begging stopped, replaced by the lump in my throat and the silent tears running down my face. Or it was Harmony, finally taking over. She was awful annoying, and I hated her, but I knew that she protected me. I wanted her to leave, but without her, I knew I would die.

My legs were strapped down, separated so my legs made a triangle with the floor. The triangle gave me father a clear view of my inner thighs, the perfect place where no one would be able to see with clothes on. Too bad that half of my high school- including some of the teachers- had seen me without my clothes; they just didn't seem to care. They had other thoughts on their mind.

The poker was lowered and my father stepped closer. The poker was meeting with my flesh, my burning flesh. I was screaming, but I never screamed, or Harmony never screamed. No one could hear me; the neighbors were too far, and the office was sound proof. If my mother could hear, she didn't come. The scream was filled with terror and pain; a tortured scream. It was the sound of my voice, if I ever should speak.

My eyes shot open, and Carmen was screaming. It was the scream from my dream; tortured, pained, terrified. Filled with emotion. My voice, coming out of Carmen's throat. I ran over to her side, shaking her. Carmen lashed out, her eyes still tight shut, but she didn't wake. I wanted to shout her name, but I didn't speak. I couldn't. Her pillow was in my hand and I hit her with it, but she only rolled onto her side and screamed louder. She was lost in her own subconscious; just like back at the MCA.

I didn't know what to do; I had to do something to help Carmen. I couldn't let her feel my pain, feel anything that I felt. I ran. I ran out of the student dorms and towards the teacher's dorms. I vaguely remembered the way when Carmen took me on tour of the mansion; it felt so long ago; when in reality it was only a few short hours ago. I ran fast as I could go. I couldn't lose Carmen, I couldn't. She protected me just as much; it would be as bad as losing Harmony.

I knocked on the first door. My voice was still lost but I hoped they would hear me. Professor Logan opened the door, if you can call him a Professor. I met him when I first saw Carmen; she had introduced him as that. I didn't like him the first second I met him. His scruffy hair was unattractively uncombed and he smelled like cigar smoke and alcohol. The smoke and the stale smell of alcohol that followed him reminded me of my father. I didn't like him; but Carmen trusted him. That would have to do.

At the time, I didn't care who he was. He could have been John, for all I cared, as long as he could help Carmen. He seemed to read me right away, even with his sleep-glazed eyes. I followed closely behind as he lead the way to Carmen's and my room. We found her like I left her, thrashing and screaming. A few kids with bedhead hair and horror filled eyes stood outside to watch the mess. A few brave kids, including Garan, Gabrielle, and Mark were inside, trying to wake Carmen up. Mark had a fat lip and another girl, younger than me, had a bloody nose.

"Beth, get Storm, Pete, Bobby, and Rogue. NOW!" Logan yelled at the girl with the bleeding nose. She ran, no, more like zoomed off at high speed out of the room and towards the way Logan and I had come from.

Kids scattered back to their rooms as Storm and the others came. Storm said something that I couldn't hear over Carmen's screaming. Logan picked up Carmen as though she were lighter than a feather, though she kept on thrashing. He was touching her, and I didn`t like that. He shouldn`t be touching her, because my father touched me and Logan reminded me of my father. I rushed forward, but someone came up from behind me and wrapped me in strong arms.

`She`s going to the medical centre. They need to subdue her. She`s a threat to us all right now. `` His voice was low and urgent in my ear. He was definitely older, maybe 25. He was muscle bound and intimidating, I could feel that through the thin fabric of my shirt. He was exactly the sort of man John would have used to threaten us with; but this man was different. His eyes were different; sweet, and full of kindness.

I tried to kick and scratch my way out. I felt my anger boiling as I lost sight of Carmen and Logan. I didn't trust him around her. The man holding me back dropped me. Looking back quickly, I saw that his arms were smoking slightly. I didn't want to hurt him, but he left me no choice. I ran after them, past Gabrielle, Mark and Garan as they followed behind. I chased Logan into an elevator that closed just as I reached it.

I banged against the glass in frustration, but the doors didn't open. I turned around to see Storm and the people who had come to help Carmen. "Trust Logan, Tacy. He would never hurt Carmen. He'll keep her safe." Storm's voice was calm.

I didn't speak, I never did, but from my look Storm could tell I wasn't satisfied. I wanted to know where he was taking my best friend. My facial expressions must have told them or they were just trying to give me information. A woman with dark brown hair, with pure white hair outlining her face answered my question. "Tacy, my name is Rogue. Logan is taking Carmen to the medical wing. We are going to help her." The woman spoke. I didn't notice it before but she was pregnant, and her voice was sweet and nurturing. This woman, Rogue, made me sad; she made me think of the mother I should have had, and the mother I could have become. If I hadn't lost my child it would already be born. I would have fed it and taken good care of it. I was prepared to change my whole life for my child, but that was all taken away from me. I decided I liked Rogue.

The elevator opened and I stepped into it. Rogue, Storm, Mark, Garan, and Gabrielle all crammed into it as well. The men decided to wait for the next one. I also think the man I almost caught on fire might have still been a little freaked out that his arms had started to smoke. I knew this was mutant school filled with a bunch of different talents but I wondered if smoking arms was a normal thing.

We landed in a pure white semi-circle hallway. I saw Logan standing in front of some bay doors, Carmen had stopped yelling but her thrashing had started again throwing punches and kicking violently. Logan was even having a hard time holding Carmen. Rogue ran towards them. A man with brown hair followed closely behind Rogue; like he was afraid she would get hurt. I noticed rings on both of their fingers.

Rogue opened the doors, throwing on a white lab coat. I didn't see what happened as they turned the corner, but Carmen started yelling again. I ran in, pushing through to get to her. I grabbed a flying hand and held it. Tears were pouring down Carmen's face now, and her expression was pained. I brought her hand close to my heart, whispering comforting words. I whispered so that only Carmen could hear, if she heard me. "Nimbaabaa!" Carmen shouted, her tears evident in her voice, her words choked around sobs.

They strapped her arms and legs down, Mark, Gabrielle, and Garan were pushed, ushered out. The muscle man tried to talk to me out of staying, I refused to go. Storm tried to force me out, but my eyes flared with red and the air around me grew hot. The fire burning on my skin reflected back at me in Storm's gray eyes, and she decided against forcing me out. I think that Harmony may have been starting to get to me.

They eventually stopped worrying about me ad continued to work with Carmen. Rogue attached some type of wires that looked like they were measuring her brainwaves. The machine beeped constantly. A short girl who could pass for twelve fell through the floor, or more like floated through; I later learned she could also walk through walls and any solid structure.

"The children are all settled in their beds and off to sleep. Took me awhile, but you would think you get use to use kind of thing. I guess not" The woman also put on a white lab coat and joined Rogue at the work table where they mixed several liquids together before putting it into a needle and administering it to Carmen. Her limbs went limp and her voice gave away almost immediately.

"This is only to get her to stop. It will cause no damage to her. It will also give us some time to figure out what caused this." Rogue explained. "We will bring you a cot to sleep in so you can stay with her. We will also bring you some clothes and necessities."

Everyone left the room, the man with the sweet eyes lingered a bit but the man with Rogue pulled him out by his collar. Logan stayed behind, watching Carmen with questioning eyes. I really didn't the guy, but he saved Carmen. He may not want to hurt her. He had a past that haunted him. I could see it in his walk, his face, his eyes; it read lost. I knew that because I had the same look. I still do.

I didn't realize I was staring at him until he talked. "Nice death glare. Haven't seen one that good in long time." I looked away- though not before sending him another death glare. I looked at Carmen, her coco skin and always pouting lips. Her hair, even frizzed as it was, still looked pretty. I was jealous of that hair; I didn't like a blonde all that too much. It was too stereotypical and I was that stereotype.

"You don't talk that much, do you? Carmen mentioned that. She talks about you a lot, always worrying about you. I don't think she had much to worry about. If your friends hadn't been there, you would have burnt the others to a crisp." His voice was wry, as if there was an inside joke there that I didn't know about. "She told me about your little fire power. She also told me about your speaking thing." I looked at him again. His face was emotionless but I could tell he was smiling underneath. "I didn't believe someone could have so much power in their voice, until I heard you whispering to Carmen. What language was that anyways?

_What the hell are you talking about, I was speaking English?_I tried signing to him. He didn't get it.

Logan just shrugged. He stood, stretching as he did so. "Probably shouldn't stay long, have an Art class first thing tomorrow. I figure that so long as you're here, she's in good hands." Logan cast a worried glance at Carmen.

I signed again, slower this time, hoping he would understand. _How would you like me to pay you for helping Carmen? _Logan stared, confused, and I sighed. I reached for a pen and prescription pad that I had noticed sitting on the table across from me, and wrote it down. Logan's confusion appeared to increase.

"What do you mean by payment? Actually, don't answer that. Why are you asking me this?"

_You helped my best friend. I have to 'pay' you. What's so confusing about that? It is what always has been done. _I started to unbutton my shirt, but Logan stopped me, sitting me in a chair.

"Tacy, what are you doing?" His voice shook with surprise, but even more so, with anger. "That is not how people do things; not how they should do things. That sure as hell isn't how I do things. I helped Carmen because I care about her, and you do too. You don't owe me anything." Logan's eyes were sad. "Don't know what kind of life you've been living kid, but I see you're just as lost as I am." He left the room.

That was the first time I had ever been turned down. No one ever passed up on a chance with me, never. It felt good to be rejected like this. Harmony, on the other hand, didn't like it, and I felt her rage under my skin, boiling to the surface. I pushed her away to concentrate on Carmen; she always seemed to help me with that.

I didn't sleep, I couldn't. I wasn't going to leave Carmen even for a second. Rogue, Storm, and the short woman who introduced herself as Kitty, came and checked on Carmen's vitals. They told me she was stable and her brain waves had slowed back to average. Logan came in as well, but only stayed for a few minutes. He looked at me, similar to the way Orion looked at someone when reading their thoughts, but I knew he wasn't like Orion, Carmen had explained his power to me. I would glance back at him wondering why he rejected me. He said it was because people don't do that, and that they shouldn't do it. Weird, I was raised with a different idea than others; then again, not all children were tortured, either.

A day passed and Carmen stayed in her deep sleep. Rogue tried to explain to me it was from exhaustion and lack of sleep, but I knew Carmen better than that. It was something bigger, a lot bigger. It couldn't be exhaustion, I hadn't slept in a lot longer, and I was fine. Something else was wrong with her.

Storm came in on day two offering clean clothes and the chance to attend classes. I was dazed for a few moments, thinking about school. I hadn't gone to school in over a year. I would love to go; especially international language courses. I loved French and Spanish in school, I was a natural and they were the only classes I felt I didn't have to use my looks to get a pass. I refused the classes until Carmen woke up. I told her I would not leave Carmen because she would do the same for me; I also didn't trust anyone else alone with Carmen. Rogue I could handle, but Kitty seemed reckless. Logan, I didn't want to trust. I hadn't seen anyone else visit Carmen except Mark, Gabrielle and Garan, but I wasn't taking any chances.

On the third day, I was surprised to see the man with the sweet eyes. He didn't appear hurt, which made me happy. I wouldn't want to endanger anyone, even if I didn't like or trust them. The man came in and with a bouquet of different coloured flowers that would cause Harmony a seizure from the horrible colour scheme. It made me smile, on the inside.

"Hi," he said awkwardly. He shuffled his feet standing a good distance away. "How is she?" I shrugged, and he sighed, stepping in further. He stood awkwardly, shuffling his bulk around, his eyes jumping around the room. "My name's Pete, by the way."

I waved, and Pete smiled quickly, widening his stance. "You're Tacy, right?" I nodded, and Pete let out a breath. "I knew that. I mean, Carmen talked about you. A lot, actually. Said that you were the most wonderful friend and the most beautiful girl that anyone would ever lay eyes on. She's right, too." Pete blinked. "I mean, not just about the beautiful part... I mean, you are beautiful, like really beautiful, but you know, the good friend part, because you're staying here with her and that's really great and... The flowers are for you." He spoke in a rush, biting his lip in embarrassment when he was done.

Pete was his name; Pete with the sweet on the outside and in. I felt my face starting to heat up to a blush. I hadn't blushed like this since James, and painful and wonderful memories came flooding back to me. Harmony had tried to bring those up plenty of times to mess with me, but Carmen had always been there to distract me and push her away. Now Carmen was gone and I was starting to cry in front of a complete stranger.

"Shit... I mean, shoot, did I offend you?" He looked like he wanted to punch himself, or maybe bang his head off the wall. I shook my head.

_No, you just remind me of boy I used to know._

He looked even more confused now. Carmen had described that this place had everything, except a class to teach people how to sign. I grabbed the prescription pad I had stolen and used over the past couple of days and wrote what I had tried to say.

"What happened to him?" he asked. He stepped closer, like he wanted to confront me.

_He died_

This time he looked he wanted to bang his head so hard that his brain might spill out. This time I laughed. I hadn't laughed in so long. It felt odd and abnormal to me, but it felt right. I stopped thinking about James; Pete must have thought I was crazy for laughing after I just told him someone died.

"What's so funny?" His voice was a little uncertain, but his expression seemed to soften at the sound of my laugh.

_You, your expression are entertaining watch. Sorry that sounded rude__._ I wrote, I added the last after realizing what I wrote my come off the wrong way. _Thank you for the flowers, they are very pretty._

Pete blushed but a small chuckle came from his lips. He smiled, and I realized that despite his deceptively hard exterior, he had a sweet inner core. When he smiled, he was incredibly handsome...

_I like your eyes; they are very kind and sweet. _Another laugh escaped my lips, followed by a small smile and blush. Harmony was going to torment me about this later.

"I love your eyes. They remind me of the sea." He smiled openly. "Kind of like a mermaid."

The mermaid part took me by surprised. I had heard plenty of myths about mermaids leading sailors to their doom and drowning love sick fools, but I am guessing Pete was thinking more in the lines of _The Little Mermaid._

_Not a mermaid._ My mind flashed to Greek mythology class in Gr. 11 Ancient History, and the myths we had been taught. A woman, imprisoned for seducing the men of her village, was burned at the stake, filling her with fire. Her throat swallowed the smoke and created a voice so harsh, so beautiful, that it would lure and man to his death. The original succubus. 'The syren, the most beautiful and dangerous of all creatures...' _Not a mermaid._ I repeated. _A syren._

Pete was about to say something when Rogue came in to check on Carmen's vitals. "Pete, don't you have a gym class?"

His face turned bright red and panicked. "SHIT! I left them running laps." At that, Pete ran in the direction of his students. I let out a small giggle; Rogue looked at me curiously but shrugged it off. I placed the colour abomination flowers beside Carmen's bed. I hoped that Carmen would wake soon. I missed my best friend.

* * *

_Like it? Don't like it? Reviews are wonderful!_

_Not to mention inspirational...  
_


	24. Carmen's Story: One Of Them

_I seriously love this chapter! Way too much fun to write! Is writing supposed to be this fun?_

_Anyway, we finally find out what happens to Carmen. Yay for that!_

_Rewatched X-Men: The Last Stand, and I kind of got Magneto's "one of us (mutants), one of them (humans)" thing stuck in my head. So when I titled the chapter, I realized I had kind of reversed it... I found that interesting. Don't exactly know why, but I did._

_So, anyway, onto the story. Unless you already skipped past all of this... Hey! That was rude! I have opinions too, you know! I deserve to be heard!  
And damn it, it's too late for this! Past my bed time._

_Okay, just read.  
:P_

* * *

The fluorescent lights flickered over my head once again as I slowly opened my eyes to adjust. I was back in the medical centre. Great. I couldn't count the number of times I had passed out in the past couple of months. This had to be some kind of world record. I contemplated calling the Guinness Book, seeing if I could win some money for this. 'Carmen Dracoll: Most Times Passing Out'. That would look good on my resume.

I turned my head to the side. Tacy was there, sitting in a chair next to my bed side, slumped into an uncomfortable position. Her head was squashed against one of her arms, and she was asleep. Her mouth was open, and she made these little snorting sounds as she breathed in and out. It was surprisingly adorable, like a little baby piglet or something. Maybe that was just my oxygen deprived brain talking. Lying across her lap was a bouquet of wild flowers.

"Hey, you," I whispered quietly. I didn't want to necessarily wake her, but it seemed to do the trick. Tacy jerked and sat bolt upright in her seat, her eyes wide as she flicked her gaze around the room. They settled on me, and seeing me looking back at her, conscious for the first time in who-knows-how-long, her face split into a wide grin. "I'm a little offended," I teased her in a quiet voice. "You couldn't even stay awake at my sick bed."

Tacy grimaced, but she smiled at me ruefully. Her hand reached out and touched my face. She looked happy to see me awake, but there was a fear in her eyes that made me wonder just how I had gotten in here in the first place. "What happened?" I asked. "Why am I in here again?"

_It was like you had a fit or something,_ Tacy signed_. You woke me up, you were screaming and thrashing and crying._ Her hands shook a little, and I could only imagine how scared she must have been to witness that. Curse my bad dreams_. At first I thought you were just having a nightmare or something, but you wouldn't wake up. I tried, but you wouldn't wake up. So I ran down the hall to get Logan. He carried you here. There were lots of students in the hall watching. _Perfect. My humiliation would now be known to the entire school.

"How long have I . . . been out?" I braced myself for the answer. Please, don't let it have been another 3 weeks.

_Almost 2 days,_ I let out a sigh of relief_. You slept all day yesterday. It's around lunch time now._Suddenly, all I wanted to do was just get out of there. I had spent too much time in the past few weeks sleeping. "Can I leave now?" I asked. Tacy pursed her lips, looking reluctant. "I feel fine, honest!" Actually, I felt better than fine. I felt powerful, and strong. I felt free, like something inside of me that I had kept locked up for a long time was finally loose. I felt like I could do anything. Tacy looked hesitant a moment longer, but evidently, she was no match for my puppy dog eyes. She nodded, and I had to force myself to move slowly as I swung my feet out over the side of the bed.

Tacy stood, holding her bouquet of flowers in one hand. "Hey, how come I didn't get flowers?" I asked giddily. Tacy looked somewhat sheepish.

_They're from Pete. _I grinned. Of course. Pete: hot, quiet, muscles-extraordinaire, had his eye on my girl Tacy. I didn't blame him. I just grinned smugly at the look of embarrassment on Tacy's face.

"So, you two gone on a date yet?" I asked, and Tacy smacked me. I kept grinning as I skipped ahead of her and out of the medical centre. "What's on the agenda for today?" I asked cheerfully.

_Storm wanted to start getting me into some classes._ Tacy explained_. I have her Ancient History class after lunch._

I happened to love history. And sitting in class sounded pretty good right about now. I couldn't even remember the last time I had been in a classroom, but I missed it. "Then let's go," I replied. Sure, the course material would probably be below my level, considering one of my majors was in Ancient History, but it didn't matter. I just wanted something to do, and something to learn.

Tacy and I rode the elevator together up to the main floor; that was where all the classes were held. Storm's room was on the far side of the building. Tacy led, and I followed her down the hall. Lunch had just finished, so students were either coming out of the dorm cafeteria, or coming downstairs from their rooms. Two boys walked down the stairs side by side, gesturing wildly with their hands in some intense discussion. One looked defensive, the other extremely pissed off. They pushed past me, and I felt a rush of sudden vertigo, and a jolt of anger. The one boy had been leaving the dorm room in a mess. He shouldn't do that. I suddenly felt so angry. How dare he mess up _my_ room, screw around with _my _things!

The defensive boy was ignoring his roommate, and he kept walking down the hall. "Yeah, well fuck you!" The angry boy yelled after his friend. He turned on his heel, and collided with me. "Watch it!" he growled.

"I get it, dude," I said sympathetically. He raised an eyebrow, and looked at me as if I were insane. "I totally get it. He shouldn't be touching your stuff. You guys share that room, right? He has as much responsibility to clean it up as you do. But you shouldn't have to feel this angry," I said. I placed my hand on his chest.

"Whoa, chick, what the hell are you. . ." his voice trailed off, and his anger dissipated, replaced by a look of bliss and a feeling of calm. I withdrew my hand, feeling his hot, red anger sink in to my own skin and fade away. He smiled at me gratefully. "Thanks," he said, and I nodded. Still grinning like an idiot, he took off after his friend, probably to apologize.

_Carmen, what's going on?_ Tacy asked, appearing suddenly in front of me_. What was that all about?_

I still felt the feeling of euphoria that followed helping someone. "I don't know," I grinned. Tacy rolled her eyes, and took my hand. She steered me down the hall towards Storm's classroom, and I let her. I felt wonderful. Like some kind of angel, I had helped that boy. I passed by countless people in the hall, and I could feel all of their pains, and sorrows, and troubles. I wanted to help each one of them, to take their hand and tell them everything would be all right, but Tacy kept pulling me towards Storm's classroom. I felt a twinge of annoyance at her, from keeping me from doing what I was clearly meant to do. But I followed, however unwillingly.

We were late entering Storm's class. The other students were already seated when Tacy breezed in, and everyone craned their heads around to see the newcomers in the class. From her desk, Storm glanced up briefly, her expression one of annoyance. It softened when she saw that it was Tacy who had interrupted, and she almost smiled when I followed in after her.

"Class, this is our newest student, Tacy," Storm introduced her warmly. "I believe many of you have already met Carmen. I assume you'll be observing our class today, in preparation for you thesis?" Storm directed the question at me. I shrugged, and then nodded. I hadn't really thought about it. I couldn't really think anything; my mind was a swirl of strange emotion. I felt a sudden unreasonable anger that Storm should question my motives in her class. I couldn't explain where it came from, or why. I just felt angry. I huffed in annoyance as I sat down in one of the hard plastics seats at the back of the class, next to Tacy, Stupid, uncomfortable, plastic chairs.

"Today, we're going to continue our studies in Greek mythology. You'll recall that yesterday we read the story of Echo and Narcissus. In analyzing this myth. . ." I tuned out. Greek mythology was not unfamiliar territory for me, and I already knew all too much about Narcissus. Stupid bastard. If you ask me, he deserved what he got. If I believed in Karma, I would say that Karma had bitten him right in his self-obsessed Greek behind. I swiped a piece of notebook paper and a pen from underneath Tacy's binder. I saw her roll her eyes, but she never turned her gaze away from Storm at the front of the class.

I doodled aimlessly; some squiggles, a flower, an eye. An eye became a face. I drew a neck, shoulders, arms; a complete torso. I drew the legs, kneeling. I shaded. Not dark enough. I pressed harder with the pen. The ink bled from the nib, blossoming like a bloodstain across the paper, bleeding across my carefully sketched lines and probably staining through onto the desk. My hand twitched, and I blinked. A girl, one who looked a lot like me. She was kneeling, not reverently, but like some great weight was pushing on her shoulders, pressing her into the ground beneath her. Her arms were raised; her mouth was open in a cry of anguish. Tears ran from her face, bleeding into her clothes, which hung ragged around her too thin frame. Around her, people screamed.

In my head, they screamed too. A million voices or more, all begging to be heard. Crying, groaning, dying, hurting. Like my dream the night before. I bit into my tongue, and tasted my own blood, coppery and warm, as the pain wrenched through me again, ripping open that place in my chest. Above all the others. I heard the boy from earlier. I could hear his anger, and it was my own. I could feel his pain, and I took that too. He shouldn't have to hurt, but it hurt me, hurt like my own personal hell. I pulled on my hair, anything to distract me from that horrible pain.

"Carmen?" a voice, dim but still there, registered through my haze of agony. Storm was crouched in front of me, her eyes wide with concern. My own face was pressed against the wood of the desk; my teeth were clenched against my lip. I think it was to stop myself from screaming. "Carmen, are you okay?"

The swarm stopped, and there was nothing but the anger. I heard a derisive laugh escape my lips, but I could not recall having the urge to laugh. I could not recall anything but the anger. I thought it would have been impossible for me to speak or move. "Like you care," I laughed again, scoffing at her concern. My sensible side screamed for me to shut up, but I didn't listen. Storm's brows knit together.

"Never had someone talk to you like before, huh? Your precious students never act out on you?" I rose from my chair, scornful venom dripping from my every word. But it wasn't my words. It was me speaking, but I couldn't stop the flow of words coming from me. It was the anger that did it. It was the anger talking. "You don't give a damn about me, do you? You don't give a damn about any of them? And why would you? They're all a bunch of freaks!" I spat the last word.

The other students were beginning to get agitated now. One boy stood, his blonde hair carefully spiked, and his enormous, glossy feathered wings rustling and extending slightly as he moved to defend his teacher. "Carmen, you really need to-"

"No one asked your opinion, freak!" I hissed. "I-" I moaned, the pain overcoming the anger for an instant, biting into my brain, and allowing the more reasonable side to take over for a minute. My eyes were wide and panicked as they darted around the room, to the winged boy, then back to Storm. "Storm, I-" I shuddered even before I could beg for forgiveness. It was back.

"Carmen, maybe you should go back to the medical centre. You obviously haven't recovered-" Storm began kindly, but the anger cut her off again.

"DON'T TELL ME WHAT TO DO, BITCH!" I shrieked. Storm stepped back at the sudden rage and power in my voice. My vision darkened around the edges. All I could think in that moment was that Storm needed to pay. Someone needed to pay for the pain, and in that moment, Storm was as guilty as any of the other. Everything got darker, passing into shadows, and I felt a growl rising in my throat.

"Carmen, stop it," I heard a soft, musical whisper behind me, and I felt a warm hand touch my shoulder lightly. The touch burned like fire, but it seemed to burn away the anger, and leaving a soothing coolness behind. I turned to look at Tacy. Her eyes were wide with fear, as were all of the other students, but she looked sympathetic as well. I saw myself reflected back in her cool blue eyes. My face was dark; my teeth bore as fangs, my eyes black as pitch. I looked like something out of a horror film.

The horror-film me widened her eyes in the shock of seeing her reflection. Her mouth fell into shock, her eyes faded back to a soft chocolate colour, and she was me again. I was me again, staring, horrified, at my best friend. The room was silent. I could feel everyone's frightened stares boring into the back of my head, and when I turned, I saw them too. Storm's face was the worst. She didn't look scared, only hurt. I had hurt her without meaning to. And I felt worse for that.

"Oh my God," I breathed quietly. My eyes flicked around the room, resting for a moment on the boy with the beautiful angel's wings. "I'm sorry," I begged his forgiveness from across the room. My gaze flickered over to Storm again. "I'm sorry." No one moved. I could feel the emotions beginning to boil to the surface again. I gasped, choking on a sob as I felt the anger rising within me and the fear pressing around me. I forced it down, and ran. I fled the classroom as quickly as my legs would carry me. I could hear Storm shouting in protest from behind me, but I ignored her.

I tore through the wood-panelled halls with impossible speed. Thankfully, the halls were empty – everyone was in class – so I didn't have to worry about colliding with anyone on my way. My feet skid across the floor a little bit as I turned a sharp corner towards the back entrance. Logan was just stepping out of his classroom near the back of the school, the opening and closing of his door carrying the sharp scent of turpentine. His eyes widened as he saw me. "Carmen, what-?"

I blew past him, forcing the back door open and running out onto the pristine lawn. The cool green grass was soft on my bare feet as I charged in the general direction of the trees. My foot caught on a root and I stumbled forward into the dirt. I threw up to hands to catch myself, and the sudden jolt of pain that laced my palms broke my concentration long enough to allow the waves of emotion to break through my guard. I screamed angrily, gripping fists full of grass out of the ground and shredding it apart with my fingers. The anger dissipated, only to be replaced with a choking fear and sadness. Hot tears ran down the sides of my face; not my tears, but just as real as if they were mine. I sobbed and I realized how incredibly lonely and afraid it felt.

I don't know how much time passed as I sat there crying, but it was a long time before the tears ran dry. They ceased suddenly, and instead of feeling the relief that typically follows a good cry, I simply felt resigned to the absence of tears. They hadn't been my tears, it had been someone else's pain, and now it was gone. I rubbed a hand angrily across my face, wiping away any traces. Dirt smeared across my face. I stood with a sigh and turned. "How long have you been standing there?"

Logan stood just a little ways behind where I had been sitting, his hands shoved deep into the pockets of his jeans. He shrugged. "A while."

"You saw everything, then?"

"More or less." I sighed and sank back down to the ground. I crouched there, placing my face into the palms of both my hands.

"I don't know what's happening to me," I muttered. Logan coughed.

"I do." I glanced up at him, incredulous. Logan raised an eyebrow. "You know, for a smart kid, you can be really dumb sometimes." I coughed an agitated laugh, and Logan shrugged again. "No offense, kid, but it's true. Anyone who's writing a thesis on mutants should be able to realize when they've become one."

That caught me by surprise. "Mutations are triggered by moments of heightened emotional stress during puberty. If I had that gene, it would have been triggered during my torture at the MCA," I reasoned, but my tone was still doubtful.

"Not everything is textbook, kid. Every situation is different. Sometimes, mutations just lie dormant, lying in wait like a ticking time bomb until something snaps." Logan said gruffly. "You snapped, sweetheart. Face it, you're one of us. You're 'special'."

_We both knew you would be special. _My dad words echoed back from my 7-year-old brain. I had a special gift, and he had known it all along. That's what Dad had been trying to warn me about. My mutation. "My grandmamma was a mutant," I mused out loud. "She used to talk about voices and pain in her head. She said that it was a curse, and that one day, I would be able to do what she could do." I choked slightly on the word 'curse'. "My dad was going to teach me how to control it, before he died."

"And what exactly is it that you do?" Logan tone was one part curiosity, one part challenging. He was practically daring me to admit my mutation to him.

"I feel people's pain." I knew it was right as soon as I said it. "Not just their pain, but their emotions. I can feel it all, and I can take it into myself as if it were my own. I take away their hurt." Saying it made me feel so benign. I was a mutant with a gift that could help people. I could make everything better for others, so long as I was strong enough to take it.

"Agreed." Logan was almost smiling. "But what happens to that pain, once you take it in?" Despite my first inclinations, Logan was actually a good teacher. He had the whole psycho-analysis thing down like a pro. I thought about his question.

"I have to let it out, because emotions aren't meant to be held back," I pondered, biting my lip slightly. "When I took that boys anger today, every small thing sort of set me off. Then Storm got me pissed, and I took it all out on her. I got a bit vengeful, because I felt that she deserved to have my anger taken out on her."

"Karma's a bitch then, isn't she?" Logan grinned wryly. I had to laugh.

"Yes. Yes I am." I giggled again, so glad to have finally figured out my issue. It all made sense to me now; the constant desire to help people, feeling peoples pain at the MCA. I suppressed my gift for so long because I was afraid of it. Those moments when I disappeared from the mental radar had been because my thoughts and emotions suddenly weren't my own; they were someone else's. I was the relief of pain, and sometimes the cause of it. I was Karma in its most human form. I was a mutant, and I belonged. I was one of them.

* * *

_Ain't it awesome?_

_What do we think of Carmen's new power? How will affect the friendship between them? Tune in next time and find out!_

_But seriously... REVIEWS ARE VERY INSPIRING! (hint hint)_

_PS- My brother just showed me a shawarma recipe in one of our cookbooks. Hell to the yeah!_


	25. Tacy's Story: Breakdown

_I'd like to apologize in advance for the spelling and grammar in this one. It's kind of late and I'm too tired to sort through Sarah's writing.  
__But it's been way, way too long since I updated, so I wanted to get this out for you guys to read :) I'll likely review it again in a couple days._

* * *

Carmen was a mutant, just like me, and everyone else at the School. I was happy for her, and she seemed very pleased with herself. She finally felt like she belonged somewhere, even though she already did. I always knew there was something special about Carmen, something more to her then she was letting on, she just never believed me when I told her so, until now. Carmen's power is very neat; she can take away negative emotions and inflict them upon others. She may have be able to take away the pain, but she could never take away the memories.

My memories have been coming back in my dream; nightmares really. I try to avoid sleep, and skip the horror of flashbacks all together, but then Carmen wold find out. I don't want anyone to know what happened to me before the MCA; especially Carmen. I can barely deal with it, I don't know how Carmen would deal with it, especially with her new powers. So every night I lie in bed and feel the pain all over again. I don't scream or thrash around like Carmen does, I cry silently; I learned to be quiet a long time ago.

The first night I came to the school was when they started.

_I was in the kitchen, only fourteen at the time, making popcorn for Aidan while he watched his movie 'Finding Nemo'. The pop, pop, of the popcorn in the microwave echoed throughout the kitchen as I waited patiently for the ding to signal the end of the three minutes. My mother was up in her room, as usual, most likely sleeping or hiding from my father. She never left the room unless she was sure he was gone. Lucky for us he had not returned since this morning when he left for work, probably out drinking with his friends, Lucky for us, he didn't return until late at night where we would be safely locked away in out rooms._

_The slamming of the front door took me away from my happy thoughts. He was back, early. My spine went stiff as I heard him stagger down the hall towards the kitchen. I watched as he stepped into the kitchen, tripping over his feet; our eyes locked, my soft blue ones meet his cold dark green ones._

_"What are you doing up? It's past your curfew." He spat. I stepped back as he stepped closer._

_"It's only seven-thirty" I squeaked._

_His fist met my face. I gripped the counter for support. "I don't care what time it is. When I say it is your curfew, it is your curfew." He yelled._

_"I'm sorry" It was a mixture of a squeak and a whisper, the best I could do without crying._

_The ring-a-ding of the microwave, signaling that the popcorn was ready, stopped him from taking another blow._

_"Making popcorn?" He laughed, a cruel meaning laugh, "You don't need those extra pounds, you're already too fat?" He was close enough for his spit to land on my face._

_"Or maybe you are you making it for you twice as fat mother or that good for nothing brother of yours?" _

_"Aiden is better than nothing" I said. I didn't yell or scream at him, but just my words, just me speaking back at him made him lose it. He grabbed a fist full of my hair and dragged me to his study, his sound proof study._

I woke up, before the real pain. Carmen screaming and thrashing took me away before the white hot fire poker was pressed against my thighs. That's what he did then, and when I was bad. Usually he would just beat me, with his fist or with objects; whatever met his fancy. Other times, when the usual isn't good enough he may cut me, burn me, strangle me, whip me, and crush me, whatever he thought up. He really liked to mix it up.

Carmen doesn't notice, she is too busy with her thesis, training her powers, or dealing with her own nightmares. I am always there when she needs me to talk about her flashbacks. I don't mind, it would be me or Logan; I don't like Logan, he is arrogant, impulsive, annoying, always has to be right, and of all things he teaches art. I don't trust, but Carmen does; I keep a close eye on her when she is near him.

Sadly Carmen isn't the only one who has taken a fancy to Logan; Harmony especially likes him. She clouds my thoughts, of Logan, everything about Logan, even some mental images of him naked. Logan so far is the only guy she hasn't found a fault in; except his breath smells like scotch, and cigars, but that just makes him sexier. Harmony has also tormented me about Pete, he is very nice and sweet, but I don't trust him. I don't anyone at this school. How are we supposed to know that these people will help us? How can we expect them to help a bunch of orphaned and runaway kids? Sure some of us actually have families to go back to, but how can we go back to them after the MCA?

Harmony Knows I don't trust this place, the people within it. The way people look at us, Mark, Garan, Gabrielle, Carmen and me, they all want to know what happened to us, where we all came from. Their faces say it all, the stares in the hallways, the wandering eyes always landing on us. I don't know how much I can handle of this place, sure it is pretty, a roof over our heads, a place safe from John. How do we know that John isn't afraid of this place? That tomorrow he will burst in here and take us all back, maybe even take some of the other children if the meet up to his standards. Carmen has powers now, she would be useful, but I know Mark is endangered. I don't anyone of my family getting killed. No more death. If someone else's dies, I might just lose it.

"If you lose it, then I can come out. That will be fun. Me and Logan alone in his room, under the sheets, or overtop whichever way he prefers it. We could do both." Harmony said imagining her different sex positions with Logan

"Shut up!" I muttered. People were already staring at me as it was. I wondered if they could hear the voices as well.

"No, they can't, but they can hear you." Harmony laughed. She went back to her imagination.

"Get out of my head." People stared at me as I walked by.

"Honey I would if I could, but can't, so I shan't. Plus if I get out your head that means I am out in the real world with you and everyone else; me and Logan, alone? How fun would that be?"

"Not at all" Students turned to watch me as I passed them in the hallway. I turned toward the dorms. I needed to see to Harmony in private. I didn't want people over hearing our conversation. The room I shared with Carmen was empty, probably off in Art class with Logan.

"Why does Carmen get to spend all this extra time with Logan and I am stuck with you. Why don't we get changed into something more _comfortable _and get a little artsy with Professor Logan." Harmony winked at me. I watching as she danced around in the mirror.

"My definition of comfortable and yours are completely different. Logan isn't even a Professor." I snapped back.

"Well, I like my definition a lot better. Anyways Tacy it is all about role playing. Have to have a little fun."

"I don't want fun." I yelled.

"I am sure you want a little fun with Coach Pete. I don't blame you, he is H.O.T! But sleeping with the gym teacher, done it! The Art teacher we haven't done yet." Harmony licked her lips seductively.

"I don't want to sleep with Pete! I don't care about anyone in this school. I just want to save our Family and-"

"-And do what? We have no life to go back to, we killed them all remember. There is nothing for us out there. This school has people like us, people we can trust." Harmony reasoned.

"I don't want to trust anyone in this school!" I screamed.

"But this school has some pretty hot Teachers, the Chemistry Teacher, Mr. Bobby, is fine looking as well. The students are okay, nothing special." Harmony laughed. She continued to prance around.

"Once we save everyone from the MCA, and John is dead, or in jail. I am done. We are done. We are gone!" I said sounding confident.

Harmony gasped, "You are not really thinking about it, are you?" She actually sounded worried.

"You should know you are in my head picking at my thoughts all the time." I snapped.

"You want to leave; you don't want to live anymore?" Harmony asked sounding concerned.

I sunk to the floor of the washroom; I hugged my knees to my chest as I spoke. "Have been thinking about it for years, just never had the courage until now." I sat there on the floor, my mind quickly cleared as I took a back seat in my life. It was too late to doing anything when I realized Harmony was taking over. I forced back to the deepest part of my mind and watch my life become a show.

I couldn't do anything, I could only observe. I hated it and loved it when Harmon took over. It felt liked some else was in my skin, an uncomfortable itch that never went away, but I couldn't feel anything. I watched, listened, and processed what was happening around me, but everything I touched felt like open air.

I observed as Harmony went through my closet of donated clothes; clothes I was given by students when I first came. It was obvious Harmony didn't approve of anything I had, long sleeved shirts, oversized sweaters and long pants. I watched as she took the scissor from Carmen's desk and cut a pair of jeans into short shorts. I watched as she ripped the sleeves off my shirts and cut the neck line to show off a good part of my cleavage. Harmony changed quickly.

I watched as she fluffed up my hair and walked down the halls with the same power and confidence she did back at my old high school. Students moved out her way as Harmony came down the hall. Boys wolf whistled, Harmony ignored them, and she had eyes for only one. Harmony remembered the way to Logan's room when I went to get him to help Carmen when she had a freak out in her sleep.

I saw as Harmony politely knocked on Logan's door. When no one answered she let herself in. I didn't remember what Logan's room looked like when I needed him to help Carmen, I wasn't really paying attention. Logan's room was basic; a king sized bed, with red velvet cover and silk sheets, a bathroom to the left, a closet filled with mostly muscle shirts and old jean, and a flat screen T.V sat on the wall across from the beds; an easel sat in the far corner with a blank canvas. It looked like any other bedroom.

Harmony made herself at home; she checked the time to see it at six-thirty, dinner would be finishing in ten minutes, meaning Logan would arrive back, with a beer in hand, in less than a half-hour. Harmony waited patiently by looking through his closet and drawers, she was upset to find anything that interested her. As the clock ticked to five to Harmony lied on the bed breathing in the scent of Logan. Somehow she found it intoxicating.

The door knob buckled, I watched as the Logan closed the door behind, him turning the lights. His face was shocked to see Harmony, or as he thought it was me sitting on his bed with shorts showing my ass and a shirt that clearly showed at least half of my cleavage, I wasn't even wearing a bra.

"Hello there, Professor Logan." Harmony welcomed him.

"Tacy, what the fuck are you doing in my room, and did you just talk to me?" Logan's face turned from shock to confusion.

"Don't act all confused. I have been dying to talk to you; I just haven't gotten the courage to speak with you. As you can see I do know." Harmony leaned forward on the bed.

"I can see that. What the fuck are you wearing? Where the fuck did you get all those scars? Did you get them at the MCA? " Logan took a cautious step forward, he sensed something was wrong.

"Clothes, but not for long. These marks, or scars you would call them, came before the MCA. They are just evidence I like it rough." Harmony smirked, I couldn't see it but I knew her enough to know she did.

"Tacy are you alright. You are not acting like yourself." Logan took a step back. Harmony took a step forward.

"Tacy is somewhere safe, where she can't be harmed. All you have to worry about is me and you." Harmony stepped forward, this time Logan didn't step back.

"Then who are you?"

"Call me Harmony" Harmony whispered in his ear drawing him closer.

"Harmony, I have this thing going on with Storm-"

"You dirty boy, hitting up the headmistress. But I promise you Logan, I can be a lot dirtier." She whispered. Logan was as tense as rock, he couldn't move whenever Harmony spoke. Her voice was hypnotizing. This is the reason why I don't speak, or only to the ones I know won't be affected. It draws people to me, and not always the ways I want.

Harmony took off her shirt, even though there wasn't much of one, and tossed it to the ground. "Your turn," Logan obeyed still hypnotized, "Now your pants." Logan hesitated, he couldn't do it.

"I said take-off you pants" Harmony commanded. Still Logan disobeyed. This time he stepped back, out of her grip.

"This is not the Tacy." Logan claimed.

"This is Harmony, Tacy is gone!" Harmony yelled.

"I am getting Storm; I am getting Carmen, and the rest of your friends. They will help you."

"I don't want any help. I don't need help." Harmony sneered.

"Too bad, I am not falling for your shitty tricks." Logan said, he went for the door to leave, but Harmony stopped him.

"Fine then, you just set fire the school." Just then I felt it, which was strange, I felt the power and heat of flames as they rose from within me and spread throughout Logan's room. Logan opened the door trying to escape but flames erupted on the other end and threw him across the room, hitting the wall separating the bathroom from the bedroom and fell apparently unconscious.

"You got you wish. Now everyone is going to know. Too bad my secret was _if you know I have to kill you_." Harmony put her shirt back on and exited the room.

Outside Harmony paced the school; she wanted to create a wall of fire trapping everyone inside. The plan was to have the school burn outside in. A sly smile played on Harmony's lips as she watched the flames dance around her and encase the school. Everything was perfect in Harmony's mind, but I was crying on the outside, yelling, screaming for needing anyone to come and stop the monster I had become. Then I saw her, I noticed her before Harmony did.

She was just standing there, a hero in a sweatshirt and jeans. Her brown hair was louse and blowing in the night wind. The sun had set, leaving the full moon and few stars out to witness what was about to happen. Her browns eyes were hidden in the darkness of the night, but I only hope they were as strong and solid as her stance was.

When Harmony finally noticed Carmen her sly smile turned into a full out grin; she was expecting this. She just didn't expect it, but Harmony had planned it all along, and I was too stupid to see it myself. I wanted to call out to Carmen, and warn her of Harmony's plans that just came to light but I was trapped, shut out from the world.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here?" Harmony turned to face Carmen. "The nerd, bad fashion sense and hair too boot.

"I'm here to stop you, Harmony, not trade insults. And if I recall, Tacy kinda loves my hair."

"It was always too greasy for me," Harmony sneered. "I would think that someone as intelligent as you would have figured out by now that I am not Tacy."

"I figured that out a while ago. Christmas to be exact. Multiple Personalties, that's some serious shit." Carmen paced forward, her tone almost challengeing.

"Clever girl. And here I thought you were as dumb as you look," I sneered. To both of our surprises, Carmen laughed.

"You think you're so tough, don't you Harmony? You and Tacy had a rough life, and you put up with all of her dad's abuse. Sure, she remembers it all, but it's your pain, isn't it? Your memories." Carmen eyes had darkened to black, her lips had twisted into a smile that was inhuman in it's sickened glee. I stepped backwards unconsciously, then caught myself, snarling. Flames materialized in my hands, hot and fierce on the tips of my fingers.

"You don't know a damn thing about pain." I cried, not Harmony, but me.

"But you do, don't you Harmony. I can feel it. Every scream, every tear, every shouted curse. He broke your elbow, twice. The second time, it almost resulted in you getting kicked off the cheer squad. Boy, that pissed you off, didn't it." Carmen was walking forward in earnest now, taking malicious strides. "You burned them to the ground, and didn't look back once. And now you think you can burn my home to the ground. You've got another think coming to you, bitch."

"Strong language, girly. What would Tacy have to say to you?" Harmony retorted desperately. She was losing and she knew it.

"Don't even talk to me about Tacy. This is me and you, Harmony, and your pain. Feel it." She raised her arms, and Harmony hurled the flames towards her face, I felt the anger and jealousy Harmony had for Carmen, that I had for Carmen. Carmen ducked, twisting away from the fire just before it collided with the window behind her head, spilling molten glass onto thew floor. She lobbed another fistful of flames onto the ground at Carmen's feet. It exploded into a roaring wall of fire that spread across the hall, blocking Carmen from my veiw.

"Little girls that play with fire get their fingers burned," Harmony taunted loudly over the roar of the flames. From the other side of the hall, I heard laughing. The flames parted as Carmen walked through, her skin covered in a sheen of sweat, but still smiling that inhuman grin.

"You would know all about that, wouldn't you?" Carmen pointed an accusing finger, and I felt the searing sensation of the hot fire poker on my skin again, tearing a line across my back like it had the very first time, when I was 7 and my Dad was drunk. I gasped, crumpling onto my knees as a shard of glass tore into my skin; from the time my father had assaulted Aiden and I with a broken beer bottle. I felt a wave of nausea and fell back onto the floor.

Above my head, I could see Carmen as she slowly walked closer. Harmony snarled in bitter pain, but I, Tacy shone through my eyes in the form of tears, and a look of gracious apology. Carmen knelt and took my hand, holding my warm fingers tightly within her own. Her own tears dripped down her face freely. "I'm sorry, Tacy," she whispered. I blacked out.

* * *

_So, what did we think Love it? Hate it? Review and let us know!_


	26. Carmen's Story: Breaking

_This one's a lot shorter, but it's also filler. _

* * *

6 hours. That's how long I waited outside of Tacy's room in the medical bay. 6 hours spent worrying and biting my nails down to mangled stubs. A bad habit, I know, and one that my mother had tried to force out of me for years, but there was no stopping me whenever I felt nervous or afraid. And I was afraid. I felt like everything around me was breaking: my control, my reality, the fragile family that I had set myself up with, Tacy at its core. And there was nothing that I could do to stop it.

My memories of the fight between myself and Tacy - Harmony, rather - were broken and disjointed, like pieces of an enormous jigsaw puzzle that just wouldn't fit. I could remember the sounds of screaming when the fire started, ringing the school in a searing, leaping trap. I remembered running out of my room to find the blonde bitch standing there, a wicked grin on her face as she basked in the terror around her. I remember feeling angry. There was pain, too, but mostly there was just a black, burning anger that rolled off of Harmony in waves and settled into my skin. Things got even fuzzier after that.

Logan told me that he had regained consciousness on the floor outside of his room, just in time to see me walk through a wall of fire towards Harmony. Apparently I looked really bad ass while doing it too. I talked her down, or used my ability, or something. Then Tacy was on the ground and I crumpled to my knees beside her. Logan carried us both to the medical bay, while the other X-men put out the fire around the school. Rogue told him that I was mostly fine, just tired and in shock. Then she retreated into Tacy's room and locked the door.

"Kid?" Logan's gruff voice forcibly removed me from my reverie. "Carmen? You all right?"

""M fine," I mumbled, leaning my head back against the wall. The metal was cool against my scalp, soothing the itching first degree burns that covered a good deal of my body. Badass or not, you can't walk through a wall of flames without some consequences. Logan snorted in disbelief.

"You want to talk about it?"

"Not really." We sat there for several minutes in a silence that was as tense as it was awkward. I could feel Logan's eyes on me, dark and brooding as he searched my face. More importantly, I could feel him there beside me, and I could feel his concern rolling off of him in waves. Concern for me, concern for Tacy, I couldn't tell. I was just grateful for the remaining amounts of my energy that let me block the emotion from entering my mind. I had enough to think about already. "Hey, Logan?"

"Hmm?" It was more of a grunt, but at least he was listening.

"Have you ever killed anyone?"

It took him by surprise, for sure. Logan blinked, reeling back from me a little bit. His jaw worked for a minute, and his features settled into their typically stoic expression. "More than I can count, kid." There was the pain again, but I pressed it back.

"How does it feel?" I must have been tired, because my brain - mouth filters didn't seem to be functioning anymore. I couldn't stop the questions from rolling off of my tongue. I just knew that I needed the answers.

"Before?" Logan spoke slowly, carefully tasting each word on his tongue before he spoke. "There's a lot of anger. Sometimes when you kill someone, it's because they've done you wrong, and all you can think of is that they deserve it. Desperation too. The need to survive."

"And after?"

Logan turned his face towards mine, and his gaze was so broken it was all I could do not to reach out and take his pain away from him. "You learn to harden yourself after a while," he explained quietly. "Not sure if that's a good thing or a bad thing anymore. Somewhere along the way, though, you just stop caring." I paused, considering this.

"I wanted to kill her." The words are out of my mouth before I can stop them. "Harmony. Before, when I met her for the first time, I hated her. Because of what she does to Tacy. All I could think of was that if I ever met her again, I would stop her, somehow. But now?" My voice cracked. "She hurts, Logan, just as much as any of us. Maybe even more. And I felt it, and it made me want to tear myself apart. And I turned it all back on her!" My voice rose in volume and I felt tears threatening in my eyes. I choked them back, a little sob escaping my lips. Logan frowned, leaning towards me.

"Hey, kid -"

He was cut off when the sliding doors to the medical bay opened and Rogue stepped out, looking haggard and depressed, but somewhat relieved. I jumped up to my feet tears forgotten as I searched Rogue's face desperately. To my relief, she caught my gaze and smiled. "She'll be okay," Rogue said. "There's a lot of damage..." she bit her lip. I pushed past her into the medical bay. I heard Logan and Rogue follow me, Logan with a somewhat exasperated sigh.

Storm was already in the room, standing next to the cot that held the unconscious Tacy. I ran to her side, looking down at the sleeping form of my best friend. Her blonde hair fanned out over her pillow, looking so much darker and lifeless in her corpse-like state. Her eyelids flickered quietly in some kind of dream state. She looked tired, even in her sleep, and her pale skin had a sickly gray pallor to it. She was hooked up to several machines monitoring her heart and brain waves. I turned my attention to Rogue.

"What kind of damage?" I demanded. Rogue cast a glance at Storm, her clear superior in this scenario. They stared at each other for a long moment before Storm nodded an almost imperceptible movement of her head. Rogue turned to a random keyboard behind her and tapped a few keys. The wall opposite us flared to life as a giant screen, displaying blue and gray images of Tacy's bones, including a full x-ray of her skeleton.

"She was lucky enough not to sustain any physical damage from the incident," Rogue explained, walking towards the set of x-rays. "Tacy's in a sort of self-induced coma right now. When she wakes up, however, we could be seeing either one of her... personalities."

"Her name is Harmony," I explained. "Tacy's alter ego, or whatever you want to call it. I've met her once before. She's a bitch, really." Behind me, Logan chuckled. "She's the louder, stronger personality. Harmony has more control over Tacy's abilities than either one of them. And she's more... capable than Tacy, as it were."

"What do you mean by that?" Storm turned her steely gray eyes towards me.

"John had an obsession with Tacy," That seemed like a bit of an understatement, because John was more than obsessed. But it was the simplest way to describe it. "He gave her gifts and pampered her. He used to take her up to his rooms to be alone..." My voice faltered. "If she gave in to him, he would do anything that she asked for. Tacy couldn't do it, she was too good. But at Christmas time, I got really mad. I provoked Harmony, and she went to John. We all just assumed what had happened after."

I jumped a little as Logan growled ferociously from behind me. "Sounds like John. That asshole." I let out what was both a laugh and a sob all at once, and Logan enclosed a comforting hand on my shoulder.

"Sexual abuse is conclusive to what I found in my examination," Rogue grimaced, turning back to the x-rays. "I suspect that she's been sexually active, both consensually and non-consensually, since she was around twelve years old. That's not to mention the fractures, scar tissue, and other tissue damage." Rogue nodded to Storm, who pressed another set of keys on the keyboard. Small points of light appeared on the screen, mapping out all of Tacy's past injuries. There had to be at least a hundred of them. I gasped. Logan's hand tightened on my shoulder, almost to the point where it was painful.

"What the hell could cause so much damage?" he demanded, a definite snarl behind his tone. Storm's eyes widened, staring at Logan with concern that seemed to go beyond their professional relationship. If I hadn't been so shocked, I might have mentioned it to them.

"Years and years of abuse," Rogue had tears in her voice as she answered Logan's furious question. "Some of her scars are as old as she is. He bones have been broken and re broken. The damage overlaps, there's even significant scar tissue that suggests damage to her vital organs. I would guess that she's been abused since she was a small child, maybe 2 years old at the most."

"She never told me," I choked, whispering past the lump in my throat. "I thought that she trusted me, but she never told me. I knew, too," I laughed, and tears leaked out of my eyes. "I guessed it as soon as I figured out she had a second personality. No one would protect her, so she created Harmony to do that for her." The room was spinning and my voice was cracking and it hurt. God, it hurt. It pressed against my skull and echoed in my head, a thousand voices screaming and crying and burning. I felt a sharp pain as my knees collided with the cold linoleum of the floor.

"Carmen, it's not your fault." Logan had joined me on the floor, and he held my face with calloused but surprisingly gentle hands. "This isn't your fault."

"Isn't it?"

My whisper echoed around the now silent room, and I felt the dam around my thoughts break. All the pain came flooding out of me in the form of tears and I fell into Logan's arms, ruining his shirt as I cried salt water over his back, letting him hold me close and murmur soothingly in my ear. I cried for hours, and in my mind, I felt Tacy cry with me.

* * *

_Mayeb it's just me, but I think that Carmen and Logan have one of the most epic father/ daughter - friendship relationships ever ;P _

_Love it? Hate it? Reviews inspire.  
_


	27. Tacy's Story: Rubble

_Apologies for the tears last chapter... Ah, who am I kidding?_

_Glad you guys liked it, though.  
_

_A late Christmas present to you._

* * *

Everything hurt. The pain radiated through me like electricity; I knew what that felt like. I knew I was alive, and I knew what I had done - what Harmony had done. It would not matter. I almost burned the school to the ground, killing everyone in it. Carmen, Mark, Garran, Gabrielle, teachers, students... I almost murdered innocent students who hadn't seen a glimpse of the shadows on this earth. They had now. I had lived in the shadows, where monsters lurked and caused pain and suffering. They didn't want you dead; they wanted you alive so they could keep you as their victims.

I didn't want to open my eyes. I didn't want to see how much damaged I had caused. I didn't want to see the people I had killed, the possessions I had destroyed, and the families I had ripped apart. I didn't want to look and I didn't want to live. It was Carmen's voice, soft and warm, that pulled me out of the shadows. A voice that belonged to a person beautiful on the inside and out. I supposed that one might have said the same thing about me, but I wasn't beautiful. Not on the inside, not on the outside. I was an illusion of beauty – a siren.

"Tacy?" Her voice was quiet and soft, it broke as it called my name. I heard the distinct sounds of sobbing. I opened my eyes immediately. I was in the white medical center where Carmen had stayed before. Carmen was curled up onto a chair right beside my head. I noticed that my hair was braided; very poorly in fact. I could only imagine that it was Carmen's handiwork. She had never been very good with her hands.

I sat up slowly. My body hurt; I felt hot and I felt the air around stiffen with heat. Carmen also appeared over heated; she wore shorts and a tank top. The last I remembered it was February. Carmen practically tackled me out of the bed. I thought she was going to kill me, and I wasn't going to stop her. Instead she hugged me. Not an ordinary hug, but a full on bear hug. I almost felt like I could see the mixed emotions swimming around her; dread, anger, love, happiness, resentment, relief. None of them belonged to her but joy; she was overjoyed to see me even after I almost killed everyone in this school. That girl was really stubborn.

"Thank God, you're alright. I thought I might have killed you! I couldn't face myself if I killed my best friend. I've been so worried. You scared me half to death," Carmen cried. Tears rolled off her face. It seemed that Carmen had been holding the tears in for days. With her tears, the built up emotions escaped as well. I held Carmen close to me and we cried together.

It seemed like hours had passed when we finally stop. We broke our hug and sat across from each other on the white medical bed. Carmen eyes were red and puffy; I assumed mine were the same. Her brown hair was meshed into two what I can assume were braids that dangled in a ball of dark brown hair. Her skin was pale despite the soft cocoa tone to it, like a bad combination of lack of food and sunlight. Carmen had stayed down in the here with me, waiting for me to wake up. I hoped she knew that I would do the same for her.

I signed, _"How long have I been out for?"_

"Six days. Rogue told me you were in a deep sleep, almost like what I was in when I figured out my powers, just deeper. She told me not to expect you to wake up for a couple more days, even another week," Carmen explained. She held my hands, tight, like I might leave and never come back.

_I didn't want to wake up, but you made me. Your voice brought me back. _I explained to her. I told her the truth. I really didn't want to wake up; I wish Carmen had killed me. Sadly I wasn't that lucky. I never was. The luckiest I had ever been was meeting Carmen.

"I am so sorry Tacy. I wish I knew, I should have known. I should have guessed about Harmony, it only made sense. I'm supposed to smart, but I wasn't smart enough to pick up on your other personality. I failed you." Carmen confused me; it hurt me to see Carmen so vulnerable.

_Carmen, did I hurt anyone?_ I signed taking a deep breath and preparing myself for the worst.

"No one was hurt, the flames couldn't hurt anyone. The other students described it as a soft, cold tickle. The furniture wasn't so lucky." Carmen's lips quirked into a sad, wry smile. "The school wasn't burned down or anything, but it is a little crispy. New paint, drywall, and several new pieces of furniture should do the trick. Bobby and Storm were able to put the fire out before anything severe happened."

I breathed a sigh of relief and I felt new tears swell in my eyes. I didn't hurt anyone. I was little confused at the thought of cold soft flames that tickled people, but I was happy. "Logan however is another story." I looked at Carmen in alarm. I sure didn't like Logan, but I still didn't want him dead.

Carmen noticed the alarm on my face and was quick to answer, "Don't worry, he isn't dead. You just left him with a very large bump and minor concussion. He was very freaked out when he woke up, almost tore our room to shreds. It was more funny then frightening." Carmen let out a small giggle. I couldn't help but join her, soon we holding our stomachs from the pain of laughing. We didn't understand what was so funny, but it felt good. I hadn't laughed in so long. It felt like years since the last time I actually laughed. I missed it.

Once we had controlled our laughter and sat back up Carmen spoke again. Her eyes lit up with excitement. "You see Tacy, you didn't want to hurt anyone and you didn't. This proves that you have more control over your powers then you think. Storm thinks you should attend some meditation and training classes with me, just to get your powers under control." I looked at her; having better control over my power would be great, but the MCA was also meant to get out powers under control. And that had turned out so well.

"Storm also mentioned counselling sessions. She wants you to be able to talk about your issues; Harmony, and other reasons why your body is covered in scars." Carmen practically whispered the last part. I looked down at my arms and legs, I found I tried counting the different scars I had, but I lost count. There was too many.

_I got them from the MCA, end of story. _I sighed.

"Tacy, I know that you're lying to me." I turned my face away, but I knew that wouldn't stop her from reading my emotions, from seeing the truth. "You told me you had only been there for a year. But the scar tissues and fusion of old broken bones date back to more than a year ago." Carmen grabbed my hands, holding them in hers protectively. I pulled them away, Carmen didn't resist.

I looked away from Carmen again. I didn't want to tell her the truth. She was my best friend, and that's why I wasn't telling her. She didn't need to know the life I had lived. The life I had lived in the shadows. I felt her hand on my shoulder; despite it being so warm she was cold to the touch.

"Tacy, you can tell me. I want to know. I don't care what you were before the MCA. I just want to make sure you are alright." Carmen turned my face to look at her. I had tears in my eyes: memories of my father, in the office. Aiden playing in the backyard, and a memory I had forgotten; my mother singing to me, her sweet voice that took away the pain. Carmen pulled me into her arms and I cried. Carmen didn't ask again.

Rogue came in, Bobby followed close behind. Once he saw I was awake he immediately stepped in front of Rogue, casting his arms out to stop Rogue from moving further. He stared at me, not with hatred or anger, but caution; like he was scared I might try to burn the school down again.

"Who are you?" he asked. I assumed he was making sure I wasn't Harmony.

_I am Tacy, for now._ I signed.

"She said she was Tacy." Carmen clarified.

"How can you be sure?" Bobby asked.

"She hasn't bitched about me, my hair, her hair, or the clothes she's wearing," Carmen listed. "She's using sign language, Harmony speaks." Carmen grinned wickedly. "She also hasn't commented on how fine your ass looks in those jeans, and trust me; if she were Harmony, she would have." Bobby blushed.

"That's good enough for me. Bobby, honey, you can go back to class now. You can also let the other know Tacy is awake, and is Tacy." Rogue kissed Bobby goodbye, practically pushing him out the door. "You can go as well, Carmen."

"But-"

"No buts. Storm wants to see you. I'd recommend taking a shower before you meet with her though – you've been done here for days."

Carmen looked stunned that Rogue would even suggest that she leave. It took a few minutes, and some useless babbling, but Carmen eventually left. I didn't try to disagree with Rogue; she was the only person other than Carmen and the others from the MCA that I trusted. I, however, would have liked it much better if Carmen had stayed.

"Sorry about that Tacy, but I want to talk to you. It will be much better now since were alone. Since Harmony…" It looked like she was trying to find the right word. "... Appeared, we - I mean Storm, my husband, Pete, Kitty, and I - have been talking. We know, or have a very good idea that Harmony is your alternative personality."

_I guess I kind of let the cat out of the bag on that one. _I took a note pad that lying beside the bed. I learned that not a lot of people knew how to sign.

"We also know that you can hear perfectly, but refuse to speak; unless you are Harmony. We said that it was because you never have had a voice. You have had no control in your life. Someone has taken advantage of you."

I looked at myself and start tracing the scars on my arms, and feet. I felt exposed; I only had a white T-shirt and sweat pants. The clothes reminded of MCA; I had to remind myself that I wasn't there anymore. I felt exposed; the scars on my arms were visible. I didn't like people seeing my scars: I tried to wear clothes that covered my scars. Even at the MCA I was able to wear long sleeved tops and sweatpants no matter how high the temperatures were.

"We know the extent of damage on your body, and on your mental health. We know you were beaten, bones broken, burned, branded and raped. I know you were pregnant, Tacy. I also can tell that the baby was aborted. I am guessing that it wasn't your choice. I didn't tell the others. I didn't think they needed to know that part."

I took my eyes off my arms to look at Rogue. She was crying silently, holding the bump that was her baby. I was jealous of Rogue, but happy for her. I was happy that she was able to carry such a wonderful gift; the gift of life. I was happy that she didn't have to be scared that someone could, at any minute, take that gift from her and not care. I cried too.

"Tacy, you should know that what ever happened to you, we are here for you. This school was built for people very similar to you. This is a school for mutants. Many of the students here are runaways because the people they loved didn't accept them. Their family cast them aside because they were different. Everyone in this school is special; we are a family at this school. We don't turn our backs on other family members. We protect each other from things we have experienced." Rogue smiled kindly through the tears. "We try so hard to stop the things that you went through. We want to help you, but you have to let us. That means you have to talk to us - not right away. You may not want help or to talk, but just know that you always have someone here for you."

I looked down at my lap again. _I'm scared._

"Of what?"

The pen made soft scratching noises against the notepad; the only sound in the room. _That I'll hurt someone, that my powers will kill someone again._

"I was your age when I had my first kiss. I put him in a coma. I ran away because I didn't belong. No one treated me the same; I was a freak to them. Then I met Logan, he helped me out, then Storm, and a few of their late friends brought me here. I met Bobby. I fell in love. Everything was perfect, except I couldn't touch people without hurting them." I was disbelieving; I didn't see how Rogue could hurt anyone. She must have seen the disbelief in my eyes. "Whenever someone touched my skin, I absorbed their life force. With mutants, I took in their powers. I hurt them, and I could very easily have killed them."

I listened as Rogue told me her story. It felt like she really hadn't told anyone her story for a very long time. I was confused, though, when she mentioned not being able to touch people without hurting them. If I remember from past experience you need to have sex to get pregnant, and sex includes a lot of touching. I assumed Rogue knew my question because she quickly answered it.

"A few years ago there was cure, a cure for mutants. I decided to take it. I wanted to be able to kiss my boyfriend, hold him in my arms, and have sex." She blushed at the word sex. "I was able to get pregnant because I could finally touch the people I loved without hurting them."

I looked at Rogue, and found pain in her eyes; I never had seen a woman so content and happy with her life to have pain in her eye. Losing her power was losing part of herself and it her hurt knowing she had to give up part of herself to finally is happy.

"I had just found out." The words felt dry and it hurt to talk. I hadn't talked in so long, it felt weird and strange. "I could only guess I was a few weeks, but I was starting to show, a little bump, nothing more."

"What happened?" Rogue sat down beside me, I felt the tears in my eyes.

"He happened."

"John?"

"He was part of it, but no. My father," I explained my story, I told her everything; starting with when I found out I was pregnant and ending where I met John on the hospital roof. I barely remember exactly what happened after; it was all a blur with images of Carmen trying to hold me, me pushing her away, and running. I also remember crying, a lot of crying. Then I remember waking up on the roof of the school.

* * *

_Love it? Hate it?  
_

_Reviews are extremely helpful... and they make me happy.  
_


	28. Carmen's Story: Dreams and Visions

_There's not a lot to find on Storm's past (at least, not that I could find) so I entirely made it up. Apologies._

_This chapter should probably come with a warning... So there! You have been warned._

* * *

Breathe in. Breathe out. Relax. Let the hitches of tensions across my body slowly dissipate, and allow my mind to become a clean, blank slate. Just focus on the breathing... In and out... Huh. Who knew that meditation would be so quiet? It felt kind of empty, in my own head, without all the chatter of my thoughts around me. Peaceful. Very Zen. It almost felt like there should be the smell of lotus blossoms in the air, or a waterfall... No, focus. Breathing in, breathing out, emptying my mind... In and ou- Was that Storm? Shit-

_I was thirteen. My thirteenth birthday, to be exact. It was raining outside; it had been raining all afternoon. Just a light drizzle, but I was disappointed. Mama was supposed to take us to the beach today. She had promised, and now she was breaking that promise. She always broke her promises. She promised to leave Father, and that had yet to happen. She promised to escape together, but she was to afraid. She always failed my expectations. So I sulked in my room, miserable and furious, and now it was raining._

"Ororo..." Mama's voice was timid. It was always timid. She was afraid of everything; her husband and even her own daughter. "Ororo, sweetie, I'm really sorry about the beach..."

"You promised."

"I know, sweetie, and I promise we'll go some other time..." I didn't believe her.

"No, we won't."

"Excuse me?"

"You're lying!"

There was thunder and lightning and the windows had blown open, filling the room with rain. I rose from the bed, the wind whipping my hair around my face. It beat against my skin, stinging hot in contrast to the frigid rain that had soaked the two of us. "Why do you do that" Why do you always lie to me!"

_"Ororo, stop it!"_

_Lightning fizzled into existence outside, jolting its way through the window and into my bedroom. It struck the floor, and with a hiss the carpet sparked into flames, bright red and hot, that were quickly beaten down by the rain that had assaulted the room. Another bolt struck, however, and another, and soon there were more fires sparking into being than the rain could extinguish. My vision faded to white and I heard screaming -_

My gasp was audible, ringing through the silent room, but I kept my eyes closed. I continued to breath. In and out. In and out. Storm's consciousness was pressing against my own, but I wouldn't let her memories take me again; I couldn't bear to see the source of her pain anymore. I had to block it out, I had to stop it from-

_His hands were rough on my skin, pressing down with impressive force and yet, somehow, surprisingly gentle. His fingers dug into my lower back, hard enough to leave bruises, but I knew I wouldn't mind. I wanted him to leave his mark on me; I wanted this night to be more than just another dream, conjured up from my fantastical mind. His untamed whiskers scratched against my face as his lips, tasting of cigars and alcohol and pine ravished my mouth. His breath came in panting gasps much like my own, and he growled, animal-like, as I subtly turned my face away from his to whisper his name:_

"Logan."

"Holy shit!" My eyes were open now, and my breath came in heavy, panting gasps. Panting so much like the scene in my head... Gah! I would need a brain scrub after this meditation session. Feeling people's pain was cool in theory, but I really had not needed to know every one of my teacher's dirty little secrets... Especially when said teacher was sitting cross-legged in front of me, appearing innocent, although with puzzled concern in her stormy grey eyes.

"Carmen, are you alright?" Storm asked quietly. I nodded, still panting.

"Um, yeah, fine. It's just..." I inhaled heavily. "Wow, it's uh... it's really hot in here, isn't it?" Storm glanced towards the windows: open to reveal a sprawling green lawn with the clouds above dark and grey. At that moment, a cold wind chose to whip through the office, fluttering the curtains with the chill, and I shivered. Storm stared at me dubiously. I gulped. "Yeah, really hot in here."

"It isn't working, is it?" She phrased it like a question, but the tone of her voice made it into a statement. I couldn't bring myself to argue. Sure, we'd been meditating like this for a few days, with some limited success, but I just couldn't seem to get a handle on my powers like she wanted me to. "Carmen, if we need to try something different, please, let me know. We're doing this for you, so that you can have some privacy in your thoughts again."

"And to give everyone else a little privacy, right?" The words slipped from my mouth, more scathingly than I had intended. Storm frowned, her eyes slightly pitying, so I opened my mouth, effectively cutting off anything that she might have said in reply. "Don't think I don't notice, Storm. Since my powers broke to the school, all of the other kids have been avoiding me. It was hard enough getting them to talk to me before, when I was just the freaky smart kid with no powers. Now I'm the kid who knows every painful memory that you've ever had, and I can turn it back against you if, apparently, you so much as look at me the wrong way." It was true, The kids at school had been avoiding me like the plague. I suppose that I understood why they wanted to hide their feelings from me; not that it did them much good. In a school teeming with hormonal, emotional teenagers, I felt everything. Only Tacy and the other students from the MCA paid me any attention.

"I'll talk to them, if you like. It may not be ideal, but being isolated can only do so much for your control."

"No," I protested. "I don't want to cause any trouble. I just want to get their voices out of my head." I paused for a moment. "Wow, I really do sound like a crazy person, don't I?"

"No more than usual, kid." Logan's gruff voice echoed around the room, originating from the door behind me. I hadn't even heard him come in, Hearing his voice, however, stirred Storm's consciousness, and suddenly her mind and mine were filled with images that I really, really did not need to see. My face flushed violently red and I leaped to my feet hurriedly. I slammed my knee into the couch-side table as I stood, and it toppled precariously on its stand. I lunged forward to steady it, lowering my head to hide my furious blush. "You alright , kid?"

"Fine," I squeaked. My skin felt hot. I struggled to bury Storm's consciousness in the back of mine, where at least I could deal with those emotions of... passion... somewhere in private. Somewhere far, far away from wherever my two teachers were. "You want to talk to Storm, I take it. That's cool, I'll just... you know, go." I stumbled out of the room, and though I couldn't bear to lift my eyes to meet Logan's, I could feel his confused gaze on my back following me until I heard the office door slam behind me. Only then did I lift my head, breathing a slow sigh of relief.

I slowed my pace to a walk, moving slowly and leisurely through the empty halls as I struggled to contain the tumult of emotions in my mind. Class was in session, so for the time being, I had the school to myself. The students were behind each closed door that I passed, their emotions massed together into each little room. Anger, sadness, hate, boredom... Every range of emotion surrounded me, pressing against my already heated skin, begging entry. And I wanted to take the emotions in, I wanted to take away each and every person's pain... but I couldn't.

Control. Aside from my thesis, I was now here to learn control. Not just how to use my abilities properly, and to their fullest potential, but to suppress them for periods of time. Storm felt that learning to reign in my powers first would only help them to grow stronger in the future. That was one of the first things that all of her students learned – once you could hold back your powers, once you had the strength to hold them in, you could make them do whatever you wanted them to. Unfortunately, it seemed that my abilities didn't have an on/off switch. I felt everything; even if I could stop from taking it in, it was there. Pulsating in webs of emotion across the air.

I had read a book about psychic vampires, once upon a time. Beings who needed to take in the emotions, the life force of others to survive. I kind of drew the equivalent to myself, in a twisted sort of manner. It wasn't like I would die if I didn't take the others pain in, but it certainly felt like I would. Every time I saw someone crying, and I refused to do anything about it, I felt like the worst possible human being that walked the planet. I despised myself. In fact, I found myself helping in small portions wherever I could, even though Storm had advised against it.

In particular, I helped Tacy. She didn't know, or at least I didn't think she did, but every day I did my best to siphon off a little of the sadness. It was a never ending job; she was filled with so much of it. But I took away what I could, and what I couldn't, I tried to alleviate by making her laugh. By getting her to smile, even if it was just for a brief moment. My new purpose in life was making other people happy, even at the cost of my own happiness. I didn't want to admit it, but at times I hated it.

I missed Hunter. I missed his kisses, and his warmth, and his smell, though as time passed, I found myself having a hard time even remembering what he looked like. Even his smell had faded away from the fabric of the jacket he had given me when I escaped through the tunnel under the MCA. I wanted nothing more than to see him one more time, and now it seemed that everything was standing in my way; the X-Men, the government... even my new powers. Because Storm wouldn't let me go on the mission to rescue the other mutants until I could control my powers. Even if I could, would Hunter still love me? Would he think I was a freak?

I hadn't even noticed that I was crying until I tasted the salty tears that had run down my face and trailed into my slightly parted lips. I licked my lips, feeling the bitter liquid as it spread across my mouth. It didn't taste as bitter as it should have- the pain. It was surprisingly sweet. My own pain, and Storm's, and Tacy's... all mingling together... and I wasn't hurting. I smiled. Maybe meditation was helpful, after all. My head felt quiet for the first time, empty, and it was blissful...

Until the bell rang. And in that moment, the doors opened and students swarmed out, pressing their bodies against mine as they struggled in a hoard to their next classes. Anxiety, longing, jealousy, fear... They were back. The emptying tears on my face just had long enough to dry there, leaving tracks down my skin before they were replaced with other emotions that slipped past my lowered guard and settled into my head. I skirted around the milling crowds of students, searching for an empty classroom where I might lock the door and hide until the madness was over. A door was slightly ajar, and I stepped inside...

Warren and Kitty, with their faces locked together, their arms wrapped around each other in an embrace, and their emotions... I slowly backed out of the room, praying to anyone who might be listening that they hadn't noticed me. Face flushed once more, and feeling way too hot in my sweatshirt and jeans, I started in the direction of the dorm rooms. The halls were, mercifully, much emptier as I climbed the stairs and headed down the long hall towards the room that Tacy and I shared. The last door on the right was open, and Tacy was inside. I hurried in, twisting to shut the door behind me with my back to her as I took several deep breaths in.

Behind me, I felt Tacy's anxiety, and I could only presume that she was signing furiously, making the largest hand gestures possible with increasing frustration in order to get my attention. I persisted in ignoring her until the last of the red had drained from my face and I was able to breathe normally again. I turned: Tacy sat cross legged on the bed and she was pouting. _What's wrong?_

"Nothing," I said. Tacy frowned in disbelief. I revised my statement. "You wouldn't believe what Kitty and Warren are doing in one of the first floor classrooms." Tacy's face coloured pink, and she raised one hand to her face to stifle her giggle.

_Warren is the boy with the beautiful white wings, yes?_

"And blonde hair? Yep. You got it, sister." Tacy laughed out loud now, her white teeth flashing in the dim light from the windows as she smiled. "You wouldn't think it was so funny if you had been the one to witness it! I'll never be able to look at those two the same way again, ever!" Tacy continued laughing, and while I grumbled, I couldn't keep the small smile off of my face. "Bad enough having to watch it, let alone feeling it..." I shuddered a little as I threw myself onto my stomach on the formerly made bed sheets.

In that instance, Tacy was quiet. _Are you still having trouble controlling your powers?_

I shrugged. "I don't know what's wrong with me. I mean, for the longest time, I was able to suppress my abilities, even while being tortured. Now, they finally show up, and I can't do anything to control them." I sighed. "I would say that Karma is a bitch, but that'd be too ironic." I was Karma now; taking the pain for people who didn't deserve it, and dishing it out to those who did. That statement would forever hold irony for me. Good thing I wasn't Buddhist.

_Do you feel okay? _The look on Tacy's face was all concern, filled with affection and a tenderness that reminded me of my own mother. I rolled onto my back to stare at the ceiling, just so that I wouldn't have to look into that face. My mother's face. I might start to cry.

"I'm fine. Just tired. I figured I'd take a nap, maybe see you guys at dinner." I heard Tacy give a small hum of assent, and then there was silence. I felt a soft hand at my cheek, brushing my hair out of my face, and then I heard Tacy humming softly, the same lullaby that she would sing to Millie some nights. At some point, my eyes closed, and I drifted off into sleep.

* * *

_I was wearing the finest clothes that money could buy. The deep red dress swept over my cocoa skin with a silken flair that could only be described as sexy. He was dressed in a pressed black and white tuxedo that looked especially dashing. "Dance with me?" Hunter held out a hand, and I found myself taking it. Our bodies pressed close together, and we stepped and swayed to music that wasn't playing. There was no band, no DJ, no one else present. It was just me and him._

_He smelled the same way he always did, and I leaned into his chest to inhale deeply. His response was to tighten his hold until I was pressed close enough to him that I felt his heart beating against my own. It was steady and deep, a constant thrum that held me in place in the world. I raised my head to stare into his dark eyes, and I caught the traces of a smile sliding off of his perfect lips. "What's wrong? I asked._

_"I miss you."_

_That was all he said, and all he needed to say. I stretched up onto my tip toes and pressed my lips to his. What began as a chaste kiss grew, and soon his hands had gathered the silken red material at my waist, pulling my body upwards into him, angling my head so that his kisses could reach deep into me. My hands ran through his hair, messing up his perfect style, raking across his back hard enough that, if this was more than just a dream, it would leave bruises. I didn't want him to stop, and he didn't want to either; it could be just me and him, together, and neither one of us had to leave..._

"Carmen."

_I frowned into Hunter's lips, my brow furrowing. I had thought that we were alone here, and I was disappointed. Whoever it was, they could wait to talk to me. My lips were busy doing other, much more important thing._

"Carmen, please don't shut me out. I can't get through to Tacy, and I've been trying for days. Please, Carmen, this isn't easy for me..."

_The voice sounded hollow and far away, but as it continued to speak, it began to come in clearer. The voice was male and... was that Orion? Hunter's grasp on me felt smoky and unreal – I was losing the dream. My mind struggled to remain with the man I loved, and I felt something else pull me in the opposite direction, towards the voice. My last holds on fantasy slipped away, and –_

My dream had been exchanged for a kind of nightmare. I was in the common room at the MCA, sitting on the uncomfortable cushions of the withered couch. The TV still sat in its position across from the couch, though it looked as though someone had put their foot through it – the glass was splintered and cracked. There was a hand on my shoulder, and someone sitting beside me. I turned at blinked. Orion sat there, looking tired with his blonde hair dishevelled, but his tired blue eyes were filled with excitement.

"Orion?" I asked, puzzled. He smiled widely, nodding. I frowned. "What the hell, man! I was having a good dream!"

"Yeah, don't I know." Orion grimaced. "I've been trying to catch a hold of one of you guys when you were sleeping, but the timing always seems to be off. And then the one time I get through to you..."

"I'm not sorry at all." I glared at him. "That dream was worth every ounce of your embarrassment." I found myself smiling, despite where I found myself sitting. "So, this is real, right? Not just another dream? I'm really here talking to you?"

"Well... sort of." Orion frowned slightly. "This is still in your head, but yeah. I'm here, and your here, and this is real."

"Well, then, since I'm not going crazy –" I wrapped my arms around the blonde boy's shoulders and squeezed. I felt Orion's arms circle me too, and he held on tightly. He was thin and cold in my arms, but he was there, and feeling very, very real. "Hey, you!"

"Hey yourself." Orion muttered into my neck. I pulled back slightly so that I could look into his tired face. "We've all missed you around here."

"How is everyone?" I felt guilty in that instant. It wasn't like the others at the MCA had never crossed my mind, but in all honesty, they had sort of taken a back seat in my thoughts since the surfacing of my powers. Sitting her inside my own head... okay, maybe I was going crazy... but regardless, sitting with Orion suddenly made me realize how much I missed all of the others.

"Holding up." It was just barely honest, but I suppose that's as well as anyone could expect to be while being held captive by a psycho mutant and an angry Captain. "John doesn't spend so much time on us anymore, now that Tacy's escaped. He spends all of his free time looking for her, and sending his watchdog out on reconnaissance missions." By watchdog, I could only assume that Orion meant the Captain. "Did Tacy make it to you?"  
"Yeah, we're fine. Tacy, Garan, Gabrielle, Mark and I... we all made it to Xavier's. We're safe." I smiled reassuringly as I said it. Orion let out a visible sigh of relief.

"I'm glad that Mark and Garan and Gabrielle are okay. When Diamond and Tyler didn't make it... We just weren't sure. Millie's been beside herself. We can't even leave her alone in the bathroom, just in case she decides to flood the place."

"They're here, they're fine," I assured him. "They're actually students now. The X-Men are helping teach them to control their powers, and their also doing a normal school curriculum. Tacy too – she's actually probably set to graduate this year." I smiled proudly, and Orion's face reflected my own.

"And you? They let you stick around?" Right. Orion didn't know about my mutation yet... Though he had to suspect something. Before, when I was suppressing my abilities, he hadn't been able to get a clear read on my head. Now, somehow, he was in here with me.

"Can't you read my mind?" My tone was teasing, but I was serious. How had the development of my powers affected my resistance to the powers of other mutants, psychics in particular? Orion frowned, his brow wrinkling with confusion.

"Yes and no. It's clearer than it used to be, but there's still something blocking me." Well, that answered that question. I guess emotions were something of an obstruction for regular thinking processes, and how psychics like Orion could interpret them... that was actually an interesting theory. I would have to explore that further when I managed to get out of my own head.

"I developed my mutation a little while after I came here." I couldn't help but add a smug tone to my voice. "Storm – she runs the school – had been helping me learn how to control it." Orion didn't look entirely too surprised, but he was smiling.

"I told you so," He grinned. "It turns out the Captain was right about you. What an asshole."

"I couldn't agree more." I laughed. Orion joined me, and for a moment, I could forget the setting; I could forget that we were still in the middle of the room that had haunted so many of my nightmares, even so long after escaping. I could only imagine how the others, the ones still trapped there, felt. How Orion felt. "Orion." My tone became very serious. "We're going to get you out. We're trying."

"Where are you guys with that so far?" I could hear the way he was struggling to keep the desperation out of his voice. "I don't want to pressure you guys, but we could use a little hope for the future in here."

"The X-Men believe us, that's something." I assured him in earnest. "They're currently working on the government. Politically, the MCA either is nonexistent or perfectly legal. Ever since the 'Cure' incident a few years ago, the X-Men need to have any of their personal missions approved by the government, particularly if they involve normal citizens." I grimaced; I hated politics. "We're experience a few setbacks because of...well... Tacy..."

"What about her?"

"She lost control." I explained simply. I didn't want to embarrass my friend any further, but it was true; her outburst had drawn the attention of the government review board. "They heard all about it, they know that mentally she's not entirely... stable." Of all people, Orion could attest to Tacy's sometimes questionable mental state. "They're starting to question the validity of the evidence she brought."

"But didn't she have the files! Almost all of our proof!" Orion cried out loudly, and the edges of the vision in my mind flickered. He slumped forward suddenly, exhausted, and my vision took on a greyish quality. I felt myself growing dizzy and I leaned forward into Orion's side.

"I'm sorry." It was a whisper, barely over my breath, but I knew that he could hear it. "I'm so sorry, Orion. But I promise you, I will do anything it takes. Even if the government doesn't approve, I will come on my own. I won't stop until all of you guys are free, and I have John and the Captain lying at my feet, begging me for mercy. I can do it now. I have the power. And if you tell me to, I'll come the moment I wake up." My voice grew stronger with every word, as did the feeling of fire pulsating through my body. Orion lifted his head, and in his eyes, reflected back at me I could see the image of the strange me, with her eyes black as pitch. Orion placed a hand on my knee, and my eyes lightened slightly.

"It's okay. I trust you, Carmen. You will come for us, when it's time. Until then, knowing that you're all alive, that you're all safe, will give us hope." He smiled, and I felt the vision slipping away again, this time for good. "Miss you."

"Miss you more." I countered. Orion's teeth flashed in the growing grey of my mind. Then it all went dark, and the last thing I heard before sleep reclaimed me was the repeating echoes of _I trust you, Carmen._

_I trust you._

* * *

_Oh yeah. I went there :P_

_Love it? Hate it? Review and let me know!_


	29. Tacy's Story: Burned

_Wow, this is a long chapter :P_

_Been a while since our last update, but hopefully this makes up for it!_

* * *

Storm made the decision to put me in therapy. Group therapy. I was supposed to talk about my past and Harmony with other students that had similar issues. People who could 'relate'. I didn't see the point; no one could understand what I went through and what I continued to feel. Carmen explained that the group was supposed to provide me with support and give me sense of normality.

How could I find normal if I'd never had it in the first place? I wouldn't know normal if it hit me over the head. I had never been normal. Normal people at least had some semblance of the light, and I had only ever known darkness. That darkness was worse than death, because it brought only pain and suffering. It was like the finale right before the curtains closed, the end of the tragic play; the ending has to be memorable. I only wished I could forget.

Another problem was that I had to talk. I don't talk, and if I do, it is rare. I regretted speaking to Rogue; in the end, she used my words against me and forced me into this group therapy that was supposed to help me 'move on'. How could I move on? I wanted to ask her that, but I didn't want to speak with her again. I hated what she did.

Carmen walked me to the room where the group therapy was to take place. Carmen said that she had wanted to walk me there and wish me luck, but I was pretty sure it was requested by Storm to make sure I didn't skip. Carmen looked tired; her arms hung by her side and her feet dragged as we walked the hallways of the school. She had been training with Storm for a week now, attending meditation sessions and trying to control the power she had. I had attended some of the sessions and knew how exhausting they could be. I tried to attend more with Carmen but they always ended with me experiencing flashbacks. Storm had agreed to let me train one on one with another teacher until I could stop the flashbacks or get better at hiding them. I was to start tomorrow; she didn't tell me who I was training with.

We stopped in front of the classroom door. A piece of paper was taped over the original sign with big bold gold lettering _**Drama Room**_. Now, the sign read: _PRIVACY: Members Only._ Not the nicest of signs that I had seen, but I guess it would do. I felt Carmen take my hand and squeeze it tight. Her hands were cold and shaking slightly, and I only squeezed tighter.

"I know you don't like the idea of this, but I think it could help." Carmen seemed even more scared then I was and she wasn't even going into the room. It could also be that I had years of experience in hiding my emotions. I gave Carmen a look; she knew I would rather be back at the MCA than talk about my feelings and my past. The last person I shared everything with died. I hadn't even told her about that yet. We were so close and yeti still had to keep secrets from her. It was for her own protection; I didn't want anyone else to die because of me.

Carmen took both of my hands and looked me in the eyes, "I'll be out here waiting for you. It's only an hour, and every minute I will be out here waiting." I smiled at her and gave her a hug. Somehow that made it a little easier turning the brass door knob and putting one bare foot in front of the other until I sat myself at the only empty chair in the circle.

The group was small, with only five other students plus Bobby. I guessed he was leading the group. I felt them staring, examining me like a test subject ready for experimentation. I didn't like it already. The kids ranged from ten to eighteen. I recognized them all; from the halls, my classes, from them running in terror when Harmony set the school on fire. I had seen them all and they all had their own problems that I hadn't cared about until now. Looking at them as they sat there, I had the sudden feeling that they were some of the few that were like me; they were here to break away from it all and finally be free.

"Welcome, Tacy. Guys, Tacy's going to be joining us during our sessions from now on." The eyes that had been examining me turned and focused on Bobby. The lights suddenly grew brighter, flaring with near blinding light, and smallest boy drew in a surprised breath; I figured his power was the ability to control the light.

"Sorry," the boy squeaked. He had black curly hair and almond shaped eyes that lit up the room. I saw the lights dim back to their normal brightness as his face turned a deep shade of red.

"That's okay, Al. No need to apologize," Bobby said, turning his attention back to the group. "Tacy, would you like to introduce yourself?" Bobby gestured to me, and I again felt everyone's eyes on me. I stared at them blankly. "I guess not. Mind if I do it for you?" I shrugged my shoulders, not really sure how much he knew about me. "This is Tacy, everyone, and she came here as a friend of Carmen's. I really shouldn't say any more about her exact circumstances, unless Tacy is comfortable-"

"You're the one who almost burned down the school?" a girl asked, cutting Bobby off. She wore a heavy amount of black makeup, and wore nothing but black; even her hair and eyes were black. At the time I couldn't tell if her eyes were naturally black or just contacts. She resembled Albus slightly, both of them having the same pert nose on their face.

"Rose, don't be rude," Bobby said calmly. Rose shrugged in her seat and started to playing with the strands of hair that had fallen in her face. The room dimmed as her expression grew even fouler.

"Let's start off where we left off last week. Jeremy, if you would start. Tacy, you can just sit and watch and jump in at any time," Bobby informed me before allowing Jeremy, a tall and very thin boy to start talking. I quickly learned how quickly the group reacted to the others problems and gave answers and suggestions. Bobby did not speak at all during the several discussions, he just sat and listened and played referee when an argument broke out; he was more of a supervisor then one to give answers.

I found that I grew very fond of everyone in the group; they were all in a similar situation to me. They just wanted to be free of the darkness. I related to Rose the best; she had taken care of her brother Albus her whole life. Her parents had always been too busy, never paying either of them any attention. When they did notice their children, it was either to insult them or criticize the mutant population that they were so opposed to. I would guess that they would have funded the MCA, given the chance. When Rose started developing her powers, she hid them and learned to master them on her own; she could bring darkness to anything, yet she couldn't reverse it. Albus was the opposite, with the power to bring light anywhere. When Albus powers first started to show it became difficult to conceal and soon their parents found out. They each tried forcibly giving their children 'the Cure', but Rose and Albus ran away before they could.

I assumed there was more that neither of them shared. I could read it in their eyes and their posture when the subject was brought up. They were hiding another part of the story. I was sure when I saw the scarring on Rose's wrist when her sleeve moved up as she adjusted her seat during Albus' turn to talk.

"What else did you parents do to you, Rose?" I spoke before my actions could be processed. I saw some eyes glaze over slightly at the sound of my voice. Rose, however, looked outraged; the room quickly turned darker. Her skin flushed, and she tried to pull her sleeves down farther, but it only revealed more scarring on her shoulder.

"Tacy…?" Bobby spoke. He shook his head and his eyes cleared. Everyone else was pretty much still in a zombie mode, waiting for my voice. I had forgotten the power of my own voice and regretted speaking right away; not because of what I had said, but for the effect of my voice in general.

"What do you mean? They did nothing, except be lousy parents. We ran away before anything else could happen." Rose shot back. The lights started to flicker; Albus- recovered from the power of my voice- was fighting for power over the lights. Rose seemed to be winning, but Albus fought with all his might. His eyes were squinted and his knuckles went white from concentrating.

"You have scars. I noticed them even when no one else has. They hold a lot of physical pain, but the emotional pain bears an even stronger weight." My words were directed, not just at Rose, but to myself and everyone in the room.

"You know nothing! You don't know what it was like! You don't know what I went through!" Rose yelled back, tears rolled off her cheeks and she lost control of the lights, the lights came back to their full brightness, blinding everyone for a few minutes.

"You want to bet?" I yelled back. I felt the pain I had endured over the years: the insults, the punches, the child that was taken from me, the fire my father used to burn me, and he scars that would always serve as a reminder of what I had suffered. Black dots played in my vision and I could feel myself becoming weaker. The fire inside me roared, and the flames I had suffocated over the years, too afraid of my own power, erupted, encasing me in the flame.

The others backed up startled – not afraid - as if people erupting in flame happened often. I stared at my hands, feeling the flames lick my skin. I hadn't used the fire myself since I killed my family. Harmony enjoyed playing with it once in a while, but I had always been too scared to use it. It felt warm to the touch, but cool at the same time. The chains holding me back, bring me further into the darkness seemed to melt away and I could taste freedom.

A smile played on my lips. I felt in control. I felt free, but I wasn't. A laugh, cruel and despising, echoed in my ears and images of Aiden blocked my vision. I saw his smile, his crystal blue eyes and blonde hair. The image turned too quickly for me to enjoy and I saw his body, lying on his bed in his room, his eyes empty with death. He had died of carbon monoxide poisoning and I watched as the flames roasted his small figure to no more than a crisp.

Bobby made me sit down in my chair, his hand on my shoulders. The flames were gone, the carpet around was crisp and burnt like toast. Everyone sat in their seats, watching me, like some specimen under a microscope. I tried to open my mouth to speak, but nothing came out.

"Tacy, are you okay? Do you need to take a break?" Bobby asked. His hands were cold and I felt them turn to ice. I had heard he could turn into a full on iceman, but had never seen it in person. I shook my head and he backed up, not satisfied, but willing to continue for the rest of the group. Bobby inclined his head towards Rose, but it appeared Rose wasn't paying attention. Her gaze was focused on me and I knew it was my turn to be interrogated.

"What did you mean by when you said, 'You want to bet?'" Rose asked. She sat straight in her chair like she was interviewing me for a position. I stared at her; I didn't know what to say without revealing too much about my past. I didn't even want to speak in the first place. I took a deep breath and thought carefully what I was about to say.

"I didn't know I was mutant until my family died. I burnt down my house, almost killing myself. I was kidnapped by this man named John and was entered against my will into the Mutant Control Agency. It's a 'special place' for class four and five mutants. We ran away to get help, and free the rest of our family. I ruined that when I let Harmony out..." I spoke quietly, trying to minimize the power of my voice. "And now I may never see any of them again, even though so many have died trying to free us." I didn't have to go to into detail. I didn't look at any one as I spoke and traced the tiny scars in my fingers and hands.

I didn't hear anyone speak for a little while; I assumed their eyes were glazed over and in the trance like state that my voice leaves them in. I didn't bother looking up; I didn't want to see their reactions when they finally came to.

"What did they do to you at the MCA?"

"How could you go so long without realizing your power?"

"What else can you do?"

"How many others are there?"

"How many died?"

"What powers do the others possess?"

"How did he find so many class five mutants?"

"Why do you have another personality?"

"Why does Harmony want to burn down the school?"

"How did you get another personality?"

The questions reverberated against my skull and I felt the pressure increase. I didn't want to speak anymore; I didn't want people to know the answers. It wasn't their business, it was mine, and they didn't deserve the answers. The last question, I could answer without speaking, without giving them an actual answer. Al asked the question, a weird one that no one had ever asked me before. "Why don't you wear shoes?" It was so simple, yet complex. The way I answered it I shocked everyone, I hoped it would ban me from group therapy.

I stood up and looked everyone in the eye before undressing. I took off every piece of clothing, except my underwear, revealing the full extent of physical damage I had endured during the years before I killed my family and during my time at the MCA. I kicked my pile of clothes in the middle of the circle and walked out of the room slamming the door behind me. I was never returned that pile of clothes. I always wondered what happened to them, but I would rather not know. Carmen chased me down the hall as I walked back to our room. She was shocked as well; she never asked about the scars. Her most pressing question, however, and the one that she asked when she finally caught up with me was "What the hell happened to your clothes?" And that will forever remain a mystery.

A full answer to Al's question as to why I didn't wear shoes was that my feet are the only things that are not covered in scars. They are the only thing I am not afraid to let everyone else see. It also provides me with a little bit of freedom in my life when I didn't have any.

The next morning I found myself outside in a pair of old sweats that were donated with my hair tied back, waiting in the dewy grass at six in the morning. I was told to be out here to start my one on one training sessions. The sun was slowly rising above the horizon, making the grass sparkle when the sun hit it at the right place.

I looked over to the woods at the edge of the property and found the place where I ran into Carmen and Logan while running away from John. The memory brought a sudden chill to my bones, making goose bumps rise on my arms. I knew I should have grabbed a sweater on my way out, but I doubted that it would stop the feeling of being watched. At the sound of footsteps behind me, I jumped and turned to find Pete coming out through the doors of the school. He carried a duffle bag on his shoulders as he jogged his way towards me. I gave myself one last look at the forest before turning my attention on Pete.

"Glad you made it. I was afraid I would have to drag you out of bed after last night's incident. Also, good to see you're wearing clothes today." Pete laughed. I blushed at the memory of last night and I heard him laugh a little harder. "Don't be embarrassed. Last night was a big improvement. You controlled your powers, and you talked to someone. You opened up a little bit. I'm proud of you."

I looked up at Pete and smiled. He could be so positive even after I almost burned down the school, singed the drama room carpet, and almost set his arms on fire. I signed to him "_Thank you. What do you have planned for today? And why are we up so early?" _

"I guess the talking is over for you, huh? You're lucky I had Carmen teach me the basics. No big words though, okay?" I laughed, and shook my head as a promise for no more big words. "We're up so early because I prefer running in the morning. And running is what we're going to do today." Pete explained. "But first, I'm going to need you to put on some shoes." I looked down at my bare feet. The grass felt cool, but in a nice and relaxing way.

"You're lucky I brought a pair for you. I had feeling you wouldn't think of shoes." Pete opened his duffle bag and threw me a pair of old running shoes and pair of clean smelling socks. I didn't think of arguing over wearing shoes, and a run sounded good. I couldn't remember the last time I ran without someone behind trying to kill me.

Running was a lot harder than I expected. I was out of shape and was clutching my waist with cramps within fifteen minutes. Pete only laughed and pushed me harder. He was a good coach, giving positive reinforcement and constructive criticisms, and none of it how to do with how good my butt looked. We ran for what I guessed could be an hour, and then Pete made me do a cool down to prevent my muscles from becoming stiff. The run, he said, was just a warm up. I worried to what other activities he had planned.

We did yoga, to allow my body to relax and bring better focus. I followed Pete's instructions. I found myself trusting the guy, he was sweet and nice, and held a certain kind of confidence that didn't make him think he better than anyone, but allowed him to know he was worth it. Pete was one of the few men I trusted in this school, mostly for the reason that he didn't make sexual comments about my body, and because his eyes were too sweet not to trust them. The only thing that I didn't like about Pete was that he reminded me of James. He had the same confidence, the same helpful and caring attitude.

When it came for meditation I was exhausted. I didn't think any flashbacks would happen because I was just too exhausted. I sat on the yoga mat that Pete had gotten of his bag and sat myself in the lotus positions. I breathed in and out, concentrating on my breathing and blocking all outer distractions. I did everything Storm taught me about meditation, I felt my body and let my mind relax.

"Perfect Tacy. Now just concentrate on my voice. I'm going to start some exercises with you to allow you to get comfortable with the powers you possess. We'll start with the fire because it the only one you are willing to try." I nodded my head in agreement.

"There's no one out here except me. You can't hurt anyone, and you won't hurt me." I nodded my head once more. "Picture a match. I now want you to picture the match lit." I pictured the match, a small rectangular stick with a red ball with a white circle on top of it. I them imaged the red and white part alit, a small flame dancing as it soaked in the oxygen around it. "Perfect. Now, imagine a piece of blank paper on fire, not burning, but on fire." I did as Pete said and again I heard him congratulate me. I didn't open my eyes to see what he was so excited about.

This continued and I pictured a leaf of fire, a sock on fire, a small makeup brush on fire, and then he told me to hold out and picture around ball of flames in my hands. I did as I was told and soon after he told me to open my eyes. I looked and saw everything he told me to picture on fire in front of me in the dirt floor at my feet. In my hands, I held a ball of flame. As the fire burned around me on the different objects and in my hands, I tasted the sense of freedom once again and it filled me with a different kind of power that I couldn't describe until now.

"This is all you, Tacy. You did this. Now I want you to close your eyes and put the fires out one at a time." I closed my eyes and concentrated on the match again, but as I did Ilost concentration. The chains enclosed around my throat and ankles and wrists. I dropped the ball of fire and my concentration disintegrated. I couldn't yell for help and I couldn't open my eyes as memories of the _Turris Tormenta _clouded my vision. For once it wasn't a flashback of my father torturing me, but instead of being chained to the wall as I watched John torture James.

The images came flashing back when we were caught in forest. Being dragged away from each other, our hands outstretched to stop from being separated. I watched in horror as I relived the weeks I spent locked up in the _Turris Tormenta. _Being beaten, and raped, having James watch the torture I went through. As I watched James being tortured, beaten, electrocuted, suffocated, drowned, cut. His blood staining the floor.

I can hear as James scream in pain and agony begging for it to stop. John promising it would if I told him I loved him. I tried many times, but James always cut me off. I could still feel his touch, as his finger tips and hands press against my body and James cursing at him in the background. I feel it now.

I don't know how long it took Pete to wake me from the nightmare, or how long I stayed in his arms as I cried. I felt like hours before no more tears fell, but the sounds of sobbing still escaped my lips. It took me a while to calm down, to catch my breath, to be able to look at Pete without having the image of James bloody and broken face reappear and the nightmares start over.

"Tacy, it's okay. It was only a flashback." Pete said soothingly, holding me in his arms. I didn't care, it was the one place I felt some safety from the flashbacks. "Do you want to talk about it?" I shook my head no. I couldn't bring it up; I felt the chains tighten around my throat. "That's fine. When you do, I am here for you to talk to... You were doing great, though. How many times have you been able to generate the fire?"

I tried to think of the different times that I had done it myself, without Harmony. "Four times" I choked up. Sobs still escaped me; I tried not to think of those three times. "Once when I killed my family, a second time when James was murdered, last night, and just a few moments ago, before I lost it."

"Your emotions are what triggers you, Tacy. What did you feel, each of those times?"

I took a deep breath trying to collect my thoughts to every time I had triggered fire. Not concentrating on the events, but the moments I had fire what did it feel like and what did I feel after word. "Freedom," I said. "Like nothing could hurt me. The first time I was trying to protect my baby, the second time I was too late, but I was trying to protect James and my family at the MCA. Last night, I felt the angry at my and today… today you reminded me of James."

"I'm sorry" Pete said. He looked really sorry, and guilty for bringing up the memories of James. He lowered his head, and didn't meet my gaze.

"It is a good thing." I smiled just a little, and Pete met my eyes. "James was the first person I could call a friend. The first person I didn't have to be afraid of would hurt me. He taught me how to trust others."

"Did you love him?" The question was sudden and caught me by surprise. I looked at Pete, into his sweet eyes.

"Yes, I did." I admitted. "He was my best friend." No one had asked me that question before. But it was the truth.

Pete stood up and helped me up. We took a walk around the school. Students were running about, I could only assume it was past ten. The slight breeze felt good on my tear stained face, and it was a relaxing feeling. Neither of us spoke until we were about half way around the school.

"Tacy, I am not a doctor, or a psychiatrist... I'm not even an expert on mutations," Pete frowned. "Your powers are based in your emotions, and I'm warning you right now that that is dangerous. Emotions are impossible to restrain or control... just ask Carmen. When you emotions control your powers, it is dangerous. You have every right to feel anger and fear, with the past you have, but you need to come to terms with it if you ever want to control your powers., It's your responsibility."

"What is that supposed to mean?"I asked, slightly confused.

"You have to learn to control your powers without emotions. You may not realize it, but you are speaking to me, and have been for a while and yet I'm not in a trance because of your voice. You're controlling your powers and you don't even realize you're doing it. This shows progress and the fact that there is something inside you fighting to gain control."

"What happens if I don't?" I spoke carefully, and Pete paused to consider the question. His face grew thoughtful and a little sad simultaneously.

"I knew a mutant once. He was a student at this school when I was, and one of my closest friends. Funny, charismatic, smart... Just an all around good guy, you know?" Pete's expression was almost fond, but there was something bitter in his smile. "Then he changed. He let his anger towards the non-mutants get the better of him. He joined the Brotherhood, and helped start the war over 'the Cure'. I don't know how much you know about that, but I had to fight him in the end. And then he disappeared." Pete turned serious eyes towards me. "He let his anger control him, and he became one of the worst mutants out there. I don't want that to happen to you. I won't let it."

The strength in his voice surprised me, and I stood still as Pete made his way back towards the duffel bag he had left on the lawn. He packed his thing and turned towards the school. Just before he could leave ear shot, I called out after him.

"What was the Mutants name?" I asked. Pete paused a moment before answering.

"His name was John." Pete turned around, leaving me with the cool wind blowing through my hair and a tear stained face.

* * *

_Yeah, I ship these too so much. They need a name._

Cyber hugs for whoever can come up with one!

_As always: Love it? Hate it? Drop us a line!_


End file.
